Inconveniences
by JetravenEx
Summary: The Guardian of the Doom Dimension finds out that Masquerade and Naga have been dumping Bakugan into her Doom Dimension and she's not happy. So in exchange for the inconveniences they've caused her, she vows to do the same. Thus poor Masky finds his life flipped upside down as his loyal hydra is replaced with one that is VERY different. Co-written with Echo the Slowpoke
1. Trouble for Me

**A/N: Hello beloved readers! *ducks bricks* Yes yes it's another story. But I have a VERY good excuse.**

 **Echo The Slowpoke: *eyesmiles* It's because I badgered her until she wore down. I can be rather persuasive when I want after all * happy smile***

 **JetravenEx: Yup I teamed up with Echo here to write a fic that featured us tormenting Masky, my favorite past time.**

 **Masquerade: Joy.**

 **JetravenEx: To be fair you do _kinda_ have it coming this time around you are a bit of an ass in this story**

 **Echo: *snickers softly * Well, I was practically dying of laughter while writing this- We had too much fun… didn't we? Haha *grins***

 **JetravenEx: Yeah it was pretty fun, but man it's been awhile since I've been up this late writing. *cracks back* ugh I have to remember I'm not as young as I used to be. Haha XD**

 **Echo: *snickers* old timer. - Meanwhile, I'm nocturnal now so I'm all good! - Soon I'll have raccoon eyes huehue**

 **JetravenEx: I'd miss the sun after a certain point. And I mean when I was at least 6 years younger I was able to stay up late reading fanfiction till 4 in the morning with minimal problems. Ugh I feel old and I'm only going to be 20 in less than a month.**

 **Echo: Speaking of which…. *eyesmiles and pulls out my gun* I'll be ready to shoot you in four more years! :333**

 **JetravenEx: College might beat you to that my friend. But enough banter. *ducks another brick* Hey! The readers are getting restless, time to get to the main event. I, JetravenEx and my compatriot Echo the Slowpoke don't own Bakugan, but we enjoy tormenting the characters.**

 **Echo: o^o Enjoy the tormenting and what not then my darlings *snickers and waves a bit***

 **Chapter 1**

The Doom Dimension. A dark and empty void, a plane of negativity that continuously feeds off of the misery of its inhabitants to make itself stronger and stronger.

However, in the dark barren empty landscape of the doom dimension there was one place that had a bit of life.

Well if a silent, empty half destroyed temple like structure of obsidian could be considered full of 'life'. The main entrance was intact, its obsidian spires reaching high to the dark purple heavens above. Beyond the grand entrance and hidden between spires a dome like structure could be noted in the back. Inside that dome was a large space, the floor was made of black marble and onyx crystals were embedded in equal distant spots on the wall encircling the room. In the middle of the room sprawled out looking blankly at an opening in the ceiling, was a large black dragoness with ruby red eyes.

This was Oserian, the guardian of the doom dimension. Her scales were as black as night, her eyes like bright cut rubies, her horns resembling that of a ferocious beast. She was laid out like a weary cat after a day of chasing mice.

She was looking at the opening which had a rippling effect at its borders, for it was no ordinary open but a spacial window that allowed the dragoness to look upon the six worlds of Vestroia. Watching, observing, likely thinking godly thoughts.

Oserian groaned and threw back her head. "I'M BORED!" She declared glaring at the world of Vestroia, as if demanding it deliver something to assuage her boredom. Now.

In answer to her silent demands the beating of wings sounded nearby and a black and green great horned owl flew into view a scroll clasped in one of her talons. "Well if you're bored, then perhaps it's time to do the decennial population census of the Doom Dimension." The owl said lighting down beside Oserian.

This old bird was none other Nocturna, wise, old, and often cranky aide to Oserian for several millennia.

Oserian groaned shifting to her feet and folding her wings at her sides. "Fine, but let's not do it in here," She said waving her tail to the spacial window disappearing in a puff of smoke. The black dragoness turned away from the image.

Nocturna tilted her head, "If you don't like looking at what Vestroia's become why do you keep staring at it?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "It's not going to get put back together overnight you know."

Oserian's tail lashed nearly hitting the entranceway on her way out of the domed room. "I don't know if you've noticed Nocturna, but there is no day or night in the Doom Dimension. It's the same dark barren wasteland as it was yesterday, last century, and last millennium! There is no way to tell time here!" She growled, "I can't even say for certain how long Vestroia's been without the cores now, so I keep watching, and hoping that the morons that have them will stop being foolish and put the world back together already." She stamped her foot, "It's the only reason I _let_ them take the cores in the first place," She grumbled continuing in the direction of her chambers.

Nocturna sighed and flew after the guardian, "Perhaps you could've chosen better bakugan to repossess the cores?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll just hop right out of the Doom Dimension and pick out someone. Nevermind the prisoners that would escape and the chaos that would be brought by my sudden reappearance." Oserian snapped turning the corner and continuing down the hallway the torches igniting themselves as they drew near, and then put themselves out as they passed. "Frankly I'd rather deal with the fools with the cores then the nonettes. Do you know how infuriating they are?! I nearly blew up two planets in the process of trying to _capture_ them the first time!"  
Nocturna blinked, " _Two?_ But Oserian you were only fighting on the one, and you did do quite a number on it…"

"The second would be the one I'd blow up in pure frustration," Oserian deadpanned. "Or I'd shove them in the core of a small planet and then blow it up. Pains in my tail, and don't get me started on Phantom Dharak." She rolled her eyes, "Always 'I am the greatest thing since the sacred orb! Genesis Dragonoid stole Vestroia from me! I am the superior ancient, you should all bow down to me!'" She pulled a face, "If he's not being condescended he's bitching about how he lost to Genesis and got locked up in the first place. Why do I spare these morons? It's been millennia and all being trapped in the Doom Dimension has done is make them even worse. I wish there was a negativity dial somewhere, someone turn it up, those guys seriously need to be put in some misery."

"But then you'd impact the six ancient warriors." Nocturna reminded mildly,

"Bah! Who gave them that title? You're older than most of them and you fought in way more important battles, youth these days no respect for their history." Oserian grumbled, "They hardly remember me and Aravian!"

"Perhaps it's for the best given… Past instances?"

Oserian went quiet at that, then she let out a huff, "Perhaps…" She conceded.

The two arrived at the entranceway to what resembled a throne room, although there was no throne, the far end was raised a couple of steps and two soft plush cushions were set up on the raised platform. Oserian stalked up to the raised platform and settled herself comfortably on the cushion. After all if she was going to have to deal with going through paperwork, she wanted to be comfortable.

Nocturna chose to perch upon an intricately designed near Oserian's cushion settling herself there. She pulled out the scroll, "Oserian if you could be so kind?"

The dragoness rolled her eyes as she focused her powers and a dark aura surrounded the scroll unfurling it for Nocturna and holding it aloft for the owl to read.

"Where's Alicorn? Isn't this usually her job?" Oserian asked.

"Alicorn is still busy sorting books like you ordered her to in the library, and has likely gotten wrapped up in one or two."

Oserian huffed, "I will never understand her, she could just ask us about history if she wanted to learn it. Be far more entertaining than reading it from dusty old texts by bakugan who didn't understand what was going on,"

Nocturna narrowed her eyes, "Sometimes it's beneficial to see others perspectives, because not always what we say or know is the absolute truth. Plus, it helps her learn how to discern what is true from it all."

The dragoness sighed, "All right, so let's do this population census, all it is is going over the prisoners right? Are the Nonettes still locked up."

Nocturna glanced at the scroll. "Yup, locked in sub-level three."

"And where they will stay for eternity," Oserian grumbled. "Unless I get annoyed enough to where I'll put the in sub-level four with phantom dharak." She lifted her head eyes widening. "That's it! I can put them together and they'll annoy each other to death!"

"Unlikely, that could have the opposite result, like leading to a break out."

Oserian curled her lip, "Point taken, drat, need to figure out worse punishments," She grumbled. "Let's see. Vladitor's still locked up?"

"Um," Nocturna narrowed her eyes, "We've got a maybe on that one."

Oserian growled, "Wonderful that means I have to go check later. If he's not there I'm booting him to sub-level two. I hear the acid pits there are nice this time of year."

"We don't have any acid pits."

Oserian frowned, "Dang it I could've swore I put those in a century or two ago."

"Would that have been the time you found that stash of inebriants Aravian had hidden in her chambers?"

Oserian narrowed her eyes, "Hmm, might've been actually, because I also recall there being dancing wontu and the Sanctuary getting flipped over as well."

"Well, except for you flipping the Sanctuary, none of that happened." Nocturna said sharply. "And I was forced to confiscate all the inebriants to avoid anymore drunken instances."

"Ah, yeah I wondered why the stash was always empty after that." Oserian muttered. "Well whatever, Vladitor was just a petty crook anyways."

"He attack various bakugan and defeated the six ancient warriors, attempted to conquer, then he went on to call you and your sister fat and ugly." Nocturna said.

"He clearly wouldn't recognize beauty if it went up to him and smacked him upside the head," Oserian growled baring her teeth at the memory of the annoying warrior bakugan "He deserved that silent ender to the face, no matter what Aravian said afterwards/."

"It was a bit harsh and she and Lars Lion had to spend a lot of time trying to heal his wounds afterwards. They had to reach out to as many healers as they could."

"Well he should've known better than to call me fat." Oserian said flatly and at a look from Nocturna added. "And to try to take over Vestroia."

"Perhaps he's since learned his lesson?" Nocturna ventured, "And we can let it go?"

"Not like there's much to conquer." Oserian conceded. "Kinda hard to conquer all the attribute worlds, I'd _love_ to see him try though."

Nocturna sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, the six ancient warriors are still held in the base level of the doom dimension."

Oserian hissed at that and narrowed her eyes.

"Come now, it's been centuries."

"They attacked me."

"That was millennia ago, and they've demonstrated remorse."

"They blew up half the Sanctuary."

"That was several centuries ago."

Oserian snorted and turned away. "They keep cheating at cards."

"Now you're just being petty."

"They do though," Oserian grumbled.

Nocturna sighed but left it, "And now to deal with the… hmm?" Nocturna leaned in closer to the scroll that listed many more bakugan after the ancient warriors. "What is this?" She shreed in alarm flaring her wings out as she looked at the long list of names.

Oserian lifted her head raising an eye ridge. "What is what? Someone missing?"

"No, look!" Nocturna turned the scroll around for Oserian to see, the dragoness blinking and looking closely at the paper. "The population of the Doom Dimension has increased ten fold! There's thousands of bakugan occupying it now!"

Oserian's eyes widened as she took in the list of names, "Pyrus Serpenoid, Pyrus Saurus, Ventus Monarus, Haos Saurus, Darkus Reaper, Darkus Laserman, Subterra Tuskor, Subterra Manion, Aquos Limulus, Aquos Terrorclaw - what is the meaning of this?!" She declared the list going on and on. "There are thousands of normal bakugan in the base level now, when did this happen?!"

Nocturna narrowed her eyes. "You mean you didn't bring them here?"

Oserian shot her a look, "If I'd been going out to banish bakugan to the Doom Dimension, you would've known, plus, I had enough problems with all the bakugan that were in the Doom Dimension _before_ I don't want to deal with thousand of normal bakugan who have somehow been displaced to here!" She lashed her tail and rose to her feet hopping off her cushion. "We need to find one of these normal bakugan at once and get an explanation!" She declared gathering energy in her mouth that she spat out a portal forming in front of them. "This should take us to where most bakugan appear when they first arrive in the Doom Dimension."

"If you sent them here," Nocturna pointed out.

"Whatever, if someone else has decided to dump bakugan here, they shouldn't be far off from my normal access point. After all you put a crack in the ground, that's where the waters gonna flow." Oserian remarked entering the portal, Nocturna rolled up the scroll and tossed it by Oserian's cushion before heading after the dragoness.

/-/

The two stepped out of the portal on a peak overlooking a valley in the doom dimension. A valley that was filled to the brim with bakugan, of all colors, of all attributes, and all of which looked to be absolutely _miserable._ Oserian looked around narrowing her eyes her teeth clenching.

"Who the hell did this," She growled her tail lashing. "Look at this mess! These bakugan are all just lying there on top of each other waiting to die! Last I checked my job was guardian of the time stream, guardian of the doom dimension, WARDEN of the doom dimension, not UNDERTAKER!" She curled her lip. "When I find out who did this, they are so getting a silent ender to the face."

"If they set foot in the doom dimension,"

"I will leave the doom dimension and find them and then Silent Ender them in the face." Oserian said flatly. "I will let the prisoners escape because _No One_ uses _my_ doom dimension without my permission, and escapes retribution." She snapped. She looked around, "Do you know how much work organizing this is! I think some of them are even eating each other! By the Sacred Orb it's like one of those human zombie movies!"

Nocturna blinked and turned to Oserian, "How would you know that,"

Oserian gave her a deadpan look, "I was bored, and the viewing pool happened to allow me access to an Earth drive in, and I watched Night of the Living dead or something. It was rather entertaining, better than The Blob at least." Oserian said waving her tail, "But anyways point is, we have to get this fixed," She gestured to the mess of bakugan in the valley.

"I'll get Alicorn on it," Nocturna said immediately.

"Heck, tell the six ancient warriors to get off their asses and help their people, for Genesis' sake they're supposed to be the great warriors for the bakugan, where the hell are they in all this?" Oserian grumbled. She looked around, "Go get Alicorn and then track down the ancient warriors, they could do something useful for once rather than break my dimension." She said turning and scanning the clusterfuck of bakugan. "Meanwhile I'll try to figure out who's getting Silent Endered in the face."

"That's not a verb," Nocturna said before taking off.

"It is if I say it is!" Oserian shot back, "I'm in charge here I can make up verbs if I want to!" She grumbled before stalking along the edge of the cliff looking around for someone sensible to ask. Most of the bakugan were too busy crying, wailing to the heavens, and some were fighting.

A shriek of pain drew Oserian's attention and she lifted her head noticing a group of bakugan attacking a smaller scrawny figure. It took her a moment to recognize it as a reaper.

The Reaper was trying to climb up the cliff face, its wings were starting to look a bit battered and there were scratches all along his bones and face. Particularly near one of his eyes.

The bakugan were watching him, a serpenoid, a terrorclaw, and a few saurus. A falconeer and Monarus were circling above. Then with a screech the falconeer dove forwards and rammed into the Reaper knocking him free from the cliff face and sending him falling back towards the waiting bakugan below.

"No!" Reaper cried the bakugan drawing near reaching out to grasp the Reaper. Only to let out cries of surprise as their shadows erupted upwards stopping his fall several feet above them and out of their reach.

The Monarus gave a cry and darted to attack but was blown back by a blast of wind followed by an angry roar.

"ENOUGH!" Oserian bellowed leaping from the cliff edge and spreading her wings. She dove down and landed in the middle of the bakugan the ground rippling with her landing, moving like waves that threw the gathered bakugan back. Oserian then lowered the Reaper to the ground beside her and looked at all the bakugan. "What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded.

The bakugan looked at her in shock and then the pyrus serpenoid moved forwards.

"He'sss the one who sssent usss here." The Serpenoid hissed. "We were making him pay for banissshing usss to thisss place of horrorsss."

Oserian turned to Reaper, "Is this true?" She asked coldly her red eyes narrowed into slits.

Reaper shivered under her cold gaze and looked to the ground "I-I did assist in sending them here, but please have mercy on me!" He cried throwing himself to Oserian's feet. "I was threatened by this bakugan, a white one! Naga! He had the Silent Core! If I didn't obey him he would've ended me!"

Oserian's eyes widened, "Naga?! A bony white one? Very curious, manipulative and a bit of a jerk?" She asked.

"He's a jerk and manipulative alright, as is the company he keeps." Reaper growled.

"Explain," Oserian said.

"Well, I used to serve one of his minions, a boy, Masquerade. He would force me into battle and command me to banish bakugan to here using his doom card, it's all to help Naga stabilize the Silent Core he's trapped within!" Reaper bowed his head, "It was awful! Then when he got a more powerful bakugan, he banished me here too!"

The ventus monarus scoffed, "You weren't forced, you enjoyed banishing bakugan just as much as your master." She said sharply, she turned her gaze to Oserian, "If I may I wouldn't trust his words, he is just as bad as the ones he detailed."

Oserian narrowed her eyes and nodded. "I see, so you worked with them," She said to Reaper, "And that Naga is banishing bakugan to here to stabilize the Silent Core? How-"

"Ah well, you see there was an incident and bakugan started ending up on Earth," The Monarus said. "It's a bit of a long story…"

Oserian sighed and settled down on the ground, "Well, fortunately I have nothing but time, the sooner you tell me the sooner I can work out a way to fix this," She said. "And everyone," She cast a look at Reaper, "Will receive justice."

The grim reaper looked appropriately nervous at Oserian's look, but a glance at the other bakugan told him that if he moved away from the dragoness he would regret it. So he reluctantly remained near Oserian.

"In the meantime, tell me all that you know,"

Monarus took a deep breath, "Well our whole world changed one day, when all of us were pulled from Vestroia and sent to Earth and after that the games began…"

/-/

It had been a rather uneventful and normal morning by Neo's standards, that is until he had received a challenge from a guy named _Masquerade_ who had a glass mask and spiky blond hair that reminded Neo of a troll doll.

Neo had been quite surprised, after all rumor had it the boy was ranked number one. But then what did he want with Neo? He wasn't a stellar brawler or anything, his ranking being somewhere up in the 100s. But the orange haired boy with mismatched eyes wasn't about to turn down a challenge from the number one brawler. He'd be a tough opponent, the toughest he'd faced. But he relished the challenge, after all, brawling is all in good fun.

Except when it wasn't.

They'd met up at the park near Neo's house. They exchanged a few brief words before opening the field, and then the brawl began. It had gone pretty well at first for Neo, he'd managed to take out two of Masquerade's three bakugan without taking any losses. Just as he'd been wondering if he was really brawling the number one brawler, the masked blond smirked.

"Well, I must say Neo, I have underestimated you," Masquerade said, the smirk still pasted on his face.

"Well, what can I say, everyone _always_ underestimates the short people. " Neo manages a rather sly smile at Masquerade "So, are you _really_ the number one brawler? You don't seem like much."

Masquerade chuckled, "Ha, I was going easy on you, didn't want this to be _too_ easy for me, but now the fun's over kiddo," He pulled out a bakugan. "I have a job to do, but don't feel bad, you'll have the honor of losing to my precious pet." He said loading his bakugan into the shooter.

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Hydranoid stand!" He shouted shooting Hydranoid out onto his gatecard.

Hydranoid rose up in front of Neo, he chuckled, "Still feeling so hot kid?" He asked letting out a roar.

 _Darkus Hydranoid enters battle at 450 gs._

Neo had frozen as the giant bakugan was tossed out, he hadn't seen another hydranoid before, he had honestly thought that maybe Mephititous was the only one he'd see since they seemed so rare "How.. Did you find one of those?!" The words had taken a bit to get out of course form the shock.

Masquerade laughed, "Oh good, I was worried I had received bad intel for a moment and that this brawl was for nothing. As for where I got my precious Hydranoid, that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that by the end of this there will only be _one_ Hydranoid in existence." He said. "So let's get this show on the road why don't we?" He said waving his hand.

Neo grits his teeth slightly at this"Why are you like this? Bakugan are living creatures! Why do you act like they're just some toys? They can talk, they can breath, why are you so.. .So..- So fucked up in the brain!"

Masquerade scoffed. "Oh believe me, I'm well aware of them being alive, and quite frankly I don't _care_. All that matters to me is that they help me fulfill my mission of attaining the ultimate bakugan. Every bakugan that my Hydranoid defeats makes him stronger and stronger, and soon yours will do the same. What's wrong?" He tilted his head sneering. "Lost your nerve? Realized just how in over your head you are now?" He laughed. "Well it's too late now, so throw out your bakugan I have better things to do than waste my time on the likes of you."

"Or are your bakugan too cowardly to step up against me?" Hydranoid taunted.

Neo licks his lips and he looks away "I won't give up… I believe in my bakugan! They're my friends, my _family_ and family sticks together" Neo says this, looking at the bakugan balls and then he smiles a bit "I believe that they can do this."

Masquerade chuckled and lifted his hand and gave Neo the 'bring it' gesture, "Then let's see them try." He said.

Neo looks down at his hand again before he takes a deep breath before he finally throws out his Serpenoid "Bakugan brawl! Darkus Serpenoid stand!" He was worried as his bakugan stands on the card, his stomach twisting in knots.

 _Darkus Serpenoid enters battle at 330 gs, advantage Darkus Hydranoid._

"Heh, get him Hydranoid," Masquerade ordered.

Hydranoid chuckled, "With pleasure," He growled before he swung his tail at Serpenoid.

Neo smiles a bit, somewhat calm as the Serpenoid darts forward, curling around Hydranoid's tail, easily slithering upward in an attempt to hopefully strangle the dragon like bakugan.

Hydranoid snorted. "Sure you want to try that?" He asked as the spikes along his neck dug into Serpenoid's body. He laughed as Serpenoid recoiled slightly from the spikes. "If that's the best you've got," Hydra growled twisting his head around and grasping Serpenoid's throat with his wicked fangs. Then with a twist of his neck he yanked Serpenoid off him and threw him across the gate card a dark portal opening behind the snake.

Neo's face went pale as his mind went blank as he watched this, his mouth was dry, he couldn't muster any words when he saw one of his best friends thrown away like that, like he didn't mean anything to Hydranoid. As if Serpenoid was just a bug to be crushed. Just some snack.. Just a warm up for the giant dragon.

Masquerade smirked as Serpenoid disappeared into the portal to the doom dimension. The portal sealing itself closed after the bakugan was sucked inside. Then in a flash of purple Hydranoid reverted and flew back to Masquerade who chuckled. "One down, one more to get through before I get what I came for." He said. "So let's not wait around. Gate Card set!" Masquerade shouted throwing out another gate card beside Neo's that was out on the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" He fired Hydranoid onto his gatecard. "Hydranoid stand!"

Hydranoid roared as he rose up on Masquerade's gate card sneering down at Neo.

"Who will you send to feed me next? That last was barely a snack!"

 _Darkus Hydranoid enters battle at 450 gs._

Neo was shivering as he looked at the bakugan- no, it wasn't a bakugan… It was a monster who wanted nothing more than to kill and destroy.

"Neo, boy… Snap out of this and throw me in.. I won't let him get away with what he did" A slightly dark, husky voice says this lowly as Neo looks to his left, his darkus Griffon looked back at him, Neo was shivering a bit before the bakugan speaks up again "I'll end this once and for all Nathan. So let me do this" Griffon's voice was slightly pleading- and at that moment was when Neo snapped out of his sudden depression before he looks back at the bakugan and slowly reaches out, grabbing the bakugan

"If.. If you say so." Neo says this softly, already knowing how this was most likely going to end as he threw out Griffon.  
"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Griffon"

 _Darkus Griffon enters battle at 350 gs, advantage Darkus Hydranoid at 450 gs._

Masquerade sighed and shook his head, "You might as well just throw them into the Doom Dimension yourself, but whatever. Hydranoid, take care of this, then we'll finally get to our target. Finish it quickly."

Hydranoid chuckled, "As you wish master." He said baring his teeth at the griffon. "Say your prayers," He swung his tail at the Griffon.

Griffon had been expecting that and caught the tail in his mouth, eyes feral as he growls out "I'll get you for what you did to my friend!" Before he starts to rip at the tail with his teeth, wanting nothing more then to see the bastard torn to shreds.

Neo was frozen- He couldn't even play an ability card to help his bakugan as the bakugan growls ferally, losing himself in the want - no, he was losing himself in the _need_ to avenge his best friend and comrade, Serpenoid.

But not even Griffon could stop that monster of a bakugan.

Hydranoid laughed "Ah that still itches, bite down a little harder," He said mockingly.

"Hydranoid," Masquerade said in an annoyed tone, "I told you to finish it quickly."

Hydranoid sighed, "Pity, it would've been nice had you gotten that itch." He said then he lifted his tail griffon still clinging to it stubbornly by his teeth and then Hydranoid whipped it around swinging it wildly to throw Griffon off.

The bakugan struggled valiantly but he couldn't hold on forever. Griffon's grip let up and he was sent flying off the gate card. He let out an anguished roar as the doom dimension portal opened and sucked him in.

Masquerade sighed as he caught Hydranoid. "Finally!" He said, "Now, for the Hydranoid." He said. He smirked, "I'll be nice and even battle on _your_ gate card. Just to show you how hopeless it is!" He laughed, "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Hydranoid!" He ordered.

Hydranoid roared and rose up on Neo's gate card. "Send out your last bakugan so that I may reunite him with his friends. I'm sure they'll all be _quite_ happy in the Doom Dimension together."

After watching Griffon disappear as well Neo froze up. He stood, staring at the ground, frozen in horror. How could Masquerade have just done that to two innocent bakugan who wanted nothing more than to just brawl and have fun?

Neo's heart beats a bit faster, skipping a few beats as he looks up and finds himself staring at the Hydranoid on the gatecard before he swallows thickly, that's when a voice catches up in his ear.

"Send me out Neo." The voice was strangely calm as it spoke up, making the boy's focus snap up towards the bakugan who turns to look at the darkus bakugan waiting for the next and last Bakugan to be played, Neo looks from the other bakugan and looks back up at the bakugan before him, fear gripping his heart- He couldn't lose Meph as well, he couldn't.  
"I don't want to- I can't.. I don't want to lose you Mephititous… What will happen if you lose? I can't just lose you too... " Neo says this, his mind settled in panic mode as he says this to his first bakugan- the very same one who he's been so dependant on, so dependant for the bundle of (rather flamboyantly gay) happiness that had brought him out of the depression he had been in before he had met him.

"Don't worry… Calm down okay? Just let big Daddy dragon show that little tiny hotshot who's boss alright?" Mephititous says this softly, careful with his words as he falls into Neo's hand, mentally smiling at his partner that had showed and taught him so many wonderous things through their time as partners. "I won't lose.. I promise."

Those words had dug down into Neo's heart, Neo was terrified yes, but he couldn't help but smile at the soft words his partner had said, and with that in mind, his decision was made as he stands up and throws out Mephititous.

"Bakugan brawl! Mephititous knock this jerk out! Darkus Hydranoid Stand!"

Mephititous' ball had continued moving, hitting Hydranoid right in the eye before he finally 'stands'

A angry look in his eyes as he slowly lifts himself up on his hind legs, bones popping as his eyes glow a bit. "Congratulations. You've officially pissed off Big Daddy…"

Hydranoid winced closing his right eye slightly growling. "You're going to regret that."

 _Mephititous at 450 gs power levels equal\_

"Finally, the other Hydranoid!" Masquerade said, studying Mephititous. "Hmph, hardly even seems worth the effort. However, your continued existence risks negatively impacting the reputation of my Darkus Hydranoid. So sorry to say, but you're going to have to go," Masquerade sneered pulling out an ability card, "And this will help me ensure it! Ability Activate!" He drew back his arm and hurled the card up to the sky. The sky flashed and clouds gathered overhead. "Chaos of the Darkness!"

A bolt of purple lightning came streaking down from above and hit Hydranoid on the head, Hydranoid reared his head back and fired a blast of dark electricity at Mephititous.

 _Mephititous down 100 gs to 350 gs, Hydranoid increase to 550 gs._

Mephititous growls a bit as he looks at his partner who then wordlessly plays the same ability card. "It's going to be a stalemate you miserable Troll Doll" Mephititous growls this out, a feral smile on his face as he bolts at Hydranoid, slamming him to the ground.

Mephititous' eyes glow a bit brighter as he looks at hydranoid, and he growls somewhat darkly. "Normally I would be jumping at the chance of fucking with someone as sexy as I am, but alas, your personality is too ugly for me darling. Therefor, I must wipe you clean and out of Earth." Mephititous says this as if it were for execution- then again, it might as well be one.

Hydranoid snarls from beneath Mephititous and fights to roll him off of him.

Masquerade curls his lip, "You are going to regret that insult," He said, "Ability Activate! Auragano Revenge!" He threw the card out to his partner, a dark aura flowing off the card as it rushed to Hydranoid.

The dark aura wreathed around Mephititous and drained his energy and transferred it to Hydranoid. This enabled Hydranoid to push up and knock Mephititous off of him.

 _Transfer detected, Mephititous decreased by 100 gs to 350 gs, Hydranoid increase to 550 gs._

Hydranoid rolled to his feet and snarled firing another blast at Mephititous. "It is you who will be wiped from existence," He retorted, following this statement up with another blast of dark lightning.

Yet again the same ability is played, their attacks crashing into each other, Mephititous grins somewhat darkly- He would keep fighting this grimy bastard til the end. He won't stop until Griffon and Serpenoid are avenged- Becuase no one will get away with hurting his babies.

Masquerade frowned looking thoughtful, he'd purposefully allowed the boy to defeat his bakugan earlier but as a result the boy had used up his last ability card just then. Masquerade grinned, and now it was time to go in for the kill.

"Checkmate," Masquerade said raising another ability card. "Merge Shield!"

Hydranoid roared as a shield of energy erupted around him absorbing Mephititous attacks and he glowed purple.

Hydranoid laughed, "You're finished this time,"

 _Hydranoid increased by 200 gs to 650 gs._

With a roar Hydranoid rushed forwards actually bringing his claws to bear slashing at his copy.

Mephititous barely catches the arms, growling a bit as he digs his feet into the ground "I will not FAIL!" HE hisses this out before he somehow manages to grapple Hydranoid, slamming him into the ground, Mephititous' tail lashing out at the other darkus bakugan.

"What?" Masquerade mutters frowning, then he scowls. "Hydranoid! Finish it!"

Hydranoid snarled crouching low and ducking under the tail before he fired several blasts into Mephititous' belly.

Mephititous couldn't move out of the way, and so the blasts hit their mark.

Mephititous hisses a bit and growls in pain as the blasts hit him - he was going to lose - he was losing.

His eyes quickly trail to where his partner and beloved friend is watching, and he looks back at Hydranoid before growling a bit. "At least I'm not going down without a fight you damn virus." Mephititous lunges his head out, using his long neck to reach his target- Hydranoid's own neck.

Hydranoid snarled as Mephititous' teeth caught in his neck. "Just give up already! You're weaker! You should be in the Doom Dimension already!" He snarled lashing out at Mephititous with his tail.

Mephititous however doesn't give up as he tightens his grip with his teeth, slightly puncturing Hydranoid's neck "I'll rip your neck out if I have to" Mephititous hisses this out, eyes narrowed as he ignores the pain of the tail hitting him over and over again.

"This is ridiculous, I don't need another one who can give me trouble," Masquerade growled, pulling out an ability card. "Fusion Ability Activate!" He shouted "Destruction Buster! Finish it now Hydranoid!" He bellowed.

Hydranoid roared as energy rushed through him, he swung his neck ripped it free from Mephititous' grip ignoring the deep gash there, the wound quickly healed by the dark aura.

 _Hydranoid increase by 100 gs to 750 gs._

"Die!" Hydranoid roared opening his mouth and firing blast after blast at Mephititous.

Mephititous' eyes widen in pain at this, he could barely feel anything as he loses his grip and begins to fall before his eyes turn to look at Neo who was frozen in fear.

"Don't.. Give… Up.. Neo" Everything was going out of focus as a portal opens underneath Mephititous, and he falls into it- The last things he heard was Hydranoid's booming laughter and Neo screaming his name.

/-/

Mephititous dropped through the air, he paid it no mind. Until he landed on something big, scaley, and muscular, which left him groping around before opening one eye, and a blush was instantly on his face before he huskily mumbles. "Why hello there Handsome." if this was the after life, then he was much rather happy with this predicament as he curls his tail around the rather handsome dragon's tail, purring sensually as he looks into the other dragon's eye "I must be in heaven because I think I see an angel" he murmurs this lowly and huskily- yes, he was thinking with his dick at the moment but hey, he couldn't care since there was a rather beautiful dragon under him that he would _love_ to tap long and hard. And then, Mephititous speaks up yet again- still ignoring the rather large crowd of Bakugan as he huskily says "How does finding a room and playing cowboy all night long sound Hot Stuff?"

The dragon beneath him gave him a harsh glare then it bucked slamming its back legs into him and throwing him off its back. Then it whipped around and fired a massive beam of energy right into his chest. He grunted the pain erupting where the beam hit and flung him back into the wall of the canyon they were in.

"How dare you!" The voice that he registered was a female voice, so his dragon was a _dragoness,_ and an extremely angry one at that. "How dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful way, you beast!" She snarled stamping up to him wings flared, red eyes blazing, energy crackling around her waiting to be used to make Mephititous regret every decision he'd ever made. "Explain yourself or my next Silent Ender will put a hole through you."

Mephititous whistles a bit at this as he looks at his dragoness "Just decided I'd drop by after battling a pompous asshole- Mephititous at your service my beautiful queen" Mephititous doesn't seem to be rather scared of his most likely pending death as he saucily bows to the female dragon seemingly smiling at her as he gives her a slightly suggestive look.

Oserian's eyes narrowed. She debated simply blasting him anyway for his actions. However, all hopes of doing that disappeared as she heard two familiar voices calling her name as they drew near. Nocturna and Alicorn, neither of which would condone her killing Mephititous. Scowling she glared at him."You will watch yourself, you try anything like that again, and there will be nothing but atoms left." She said flatly before turning away and heading over to greet Nocturna and Alicorn.

Mephititous had never been one to take no as an answer so he happily follows his 'queen' a sly look on his face as he wraps his arms around her- most likely shocking her as he mumbles"You are nothing but my queen.- Let's make a family of tiny queens and kings… my love"

Oserian turned to glare at him. "I'm about to render you sterile if you don't keep your hands off me," She said flatly. "And if that doesn't stop you, then I'll relieve you of your hands." She said and then bucked him off her once more, her tail whipping him across the face for added measure. Then to put even more distance between herself and the perverted hydra she spread her wings and flew to meet Nocturna and Alicorn.

"What is the news?" Oserian asked once she came into speaking distance with the two.

"Well I've spoken with the Six Ancient Warriors," Alicorn said, "And they've agreed to take over caring for all the bakugan banished here. They've stated that they'd rather handle it themselves if we're willing to allow it."

Oserian snorted, "Don't tell me they're still leery of me after what happened at our last card game,"

"You _did_ threaten to put a hole through Apollonir." Nocturna pointed out mildly.

"He was _cheating_." Oserian retorted, "And if they aren't used to receiving threats like that from me over the millennia then they need to get over themselves, the fact they're still alive means I don't intend to end their stupid lives." Then she sighed and composed herself. "Regardless, that relieves us of the burden of handling the bakugan trapped here, and we can address the issue of dealing with the problem that's arisen on Earth."

"Earth?" Nocturna echoed.

"I read about it!" Alicorn jumped in, "It's a planet inhabited by humans, on that planet bakugan are forced into ball forms there unfortunately."

"That's not all the humans have decided to make a game using us as their game pieces." Oserian told them, Alicorn blanched and Nocturna narrowed her eyes.

"That is disturbing news." Nocturna murmured, "What are we going to do?"

"From what I hear the brawls are harmless to us, many bakugan I spoke with even seem to miss them. They found it enjoyable battling alongside the brawlers and testing their skills and strengths against their fellow bakugan." Oserian said. "There are those who aren't happy about the humans, but there is one human that they all share a discontent with."

"Who?" Nocturna asked. "And why just one human?"

"This human calls himself Masquerade, he's the one banishing most of the bakugan. According to the Reaper he serves a being called Naga who's currently the one in possession of my Silent Core."

Alicorn narrowed her eyes and she lifted a fore leg. "Why not go take it back?" She asked.

"Because I still need him or whoever has the infinity core to bring them together to reform Vestroia. Taking it back would prevent that from happening as I alone cannot bring the cores together to create the perfect core. Thus I must unfortunately allow someone else to do it in my stead."

"But to allow that monster the possibility of gaining the power of the perfect core is foolish!" Nocturna said.

Alicorn nodded, "We must do something to enable the one who has the infinity core to be able to get the silent core rather than the other way around."

"So we'd have to somehow impair the one in possession of the Silent Core, Naga." Oserian said frowning. "But he's already trapped in the Silent Core which is highly unstable with him trapped inside it." She narrowed her eyes,

"If it's unstable why hasn't it simply vaporized him and gone to join the Infinity Core?" Alicorn asked.

Oserian narrowed, "The boy Masquerade, helps him stabilize the core by sending bakugan to the Doom Dimension."

"Then we somehow impair the boys ability to do so?" Nocturna suggested.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Oserian asked as the trio lighted down on the edge of the canyon.

At this moment, something lands on Oserian's back, startling her until the already annoying voice speaks up from her back. "If you're talking about the Troll Doll kid.. Masky or what ever, it wouldn't be hard. Just switch out his ace bakugan with a lookalike." Mephititous happily speaks up as he nuzzles Oserian's neck. "And it just so happens that I know what his ace bakugan is. Its a hydranoid who is way too cocky" He mumbles this softly as he continues to nuzzle into Oserian's neck. "Good thing I can jump really high." He says this happily, obviously enjoying the one way cuddle session he's having with 'his 'queen ''

Oserian's eye twitches, and she turns towards him, energy already starting to gather around her, and it's only Nocturna's action of placing a wing on Oserian's side that prevents her from vaporizing the annoying hydra.

"He has a point Oserian," She said, "We take away his strongest bakugan and stick him with another bakugan it would likely impair him. Or at the very least cause him a great deal of grief. Plus with our assistance utilizing the viewing pool we can ensure that we impair the boy as much as possible." She leaned even closer, "Plus it'll get rid of him," She glanced towards Mephititous.

Oserian considered this after kicking Mephititous off her again. "Very well, you have made a good suggestion Mephititous, and as the only Hydranoid present you will have to switch with Masquerade's Hydranoid."

She turned to face Mephititous fully. "Your mission is simple you must do everything you can to frustrate him, keep him off balance, find out whatever weak points you can and extort them to the best of your ability." Oserian told him. "Think you can handle it?"

"Perhaps we should send others to back him up," Alicorn said, "After all, the boy does have other bakugan, the more bakugan we trade out with ones loyal to us will only make things harder for him."

"Let's try with Mephititous first," Oserian said, "Do you agree to accept this mission?" She asked him.

Mephititous smiles at them "No. I won't agree" Of course his instant reply nearly made them fall over as he continues to smile. "I won;t do it unless you promise me three things."

Oserian narrowed her eyes, "You won't be smited in the next few-" A nudge from Nocturna made her stop.

Nocturna sighed and considered Mephititous. "What do you want?"

Mephititious takes on a rather serious look as he begins to reply "I want you to send back the Darkus Serpenoid and the Darkus Griffon that fell in here before me… I want them to go back to my partner… - the second request is that the hydranoid of Mask boy's goes with them as well to my partner.. Because if there is anyone who could crack that tightass it would be Neo.. " Mephititious smiles a bit before it turns into a sly smile as he looks at Oserian. "As for the last one….." He trails off and then gives off a beaming smile "I want Oserian to become my queen. - And no take backs either"

"You will get the two requests, you will _not_ get the third." Oserian said flatly. "If you want my heart you will court me _properly_ not try to bribe me with your services."

Mephititious' eyes light up at this "Alright.. I'd like to change my last request, instead of being my queen… I want Oserian to give me a shot at possibly being her king…" Mephititious mumbles this softly eyes avoiding Oserian now- normally he just jumps head in first with these kinds of things- but this time? He felt like this one would actually mean something to him..

Oserian huffed, "A shot, you will have a fair chance but if you keep touching me when I don't want it you can kiss any chance at me goodbye." She said simply, her tail lashing. "But if you do this for me, and the bakugan, and mind my personal space, you will have a chance."

Then Oserian turned to Alicorn and Nocturna. "All right listen up, Alicorn you go find the Serpenoid and Griffon. Nocturna go to the viewing pool and get an idea of the patterns of the masked one, and let me know when night falls where he's at on Earth. The switch with him will be the hardest, so I'd prefer to attempt it at night when he's asleep." She said. "Giving Neo his bakugan will be easy to do whenever. Meanwhile I will begin making preparations to open a portal to Earth," Oserian said.

Alicorn nodded. "Understood," She said she turned to Mephititous, "Perhaps you should come with me you will likely be able to recognize them better than I will." She said.

Mephititious' eyes light up and he smiles at the bakugan and nods slightly "Thank you.. All of you… At least Neo won't be alone too much longer." He says this softly and he smiles a bit more. Nocturna huffed, "Think of it this way, if you impair the boy causing this enough, no other kid or bakugan may suffer again." She said. "Now I'm off to prepare."

"As am I, Alicorn I trust you'll be able to teleport yourself and the 3 bakugan to the Sanctuary?" Oserian asked.

Alicorn nodded. "I can do that Oserian." She said.

"Then I take my leave as well, preparing a portal will take a bit of time," Oserian said spreading her wings. "I hope you find the two bakugan quickly, the sooner we get this plan enacted the better." Then the guardian of the Doom Dimension pushed off the ground and took to the air flying off in the direction that Nocturna's shrinking form was heading.

Alicorn flicked her tail and turned to Mephititous, "Come, let us find your friends." She said and headed back towards the valley.

 **A/N:**

 **JetravenEx: This chapter was _long_. I think it might beat out some of my longest chapters.**

 **Echo: to tell the truth, I'm sure this story will out length my own stories that I completed… Lets just hope neither of us get too lazy on completing this! *chuckles nervously***

 **JetravenEx: It won't be laziness, I'm on spring break but the trouble is my plot bunnies decided to start breeding again, now there's several story ideas bouncing around in my brain. Not to mention that I've got Shattered Masks, Masking Humanity, Doom and Docorrus, and Fighting bakugan.**

 **Echo : You should really make a sequel to Just a Dream. I wanna see what happens next dang it!**

 **JetravenEx: I have been thinking about it, and it wouldn't be a 'sequel' it just would add an extra chapter to it.**

 **Echo: *leans in and whispers* It should happen. That story made me snicker and smile**

 **JetravenEx: I mean the goal was to write my first lemon and it went well enough, although I think Masky's not too happy about bottoming XD but I can't help it.**

 **Echo: *snickers* But hey, now he has blackmail! *grins* Won't that be fun! There's more than one way to keep Dan's mouth occupied I suppose!**

 **JetravenEx: *tilts head* Anyways, I think I'm gonna have this story at T for now, and depending on how things go we'll raise it if needed.**

 **Echo: Well, knowing Mephy, it'll go up to M because of him.**

 **JetravenEx: Possibly, but anyways thank you all for reading and if you could please be so kind to review and give some criticism that would be most appreciated!**

 **Echo : yee! See you guys next time (Who knows whenever that will be- but hopefully it wil be SOON)**


	2. Means Trouble for You

**Echo: *looks around and grins* Hey and welcome back to Inconveniences! Jet doesn't seem to notice that I'm up here giving you the greeting before she can ( I win this round) anyhow, this chapter is a LOT longer than the first one. Meaning there is a rather strong dosage of Mephititous' stupidity and pervertedness here eheh ***

 **JetravenEx: ….. I still get top billing XD**

 **Masquerade: This piece of crap isn't even getting money!**

 **JetravenEx: It's the principle of the matter!**

 **Echo; *laughing a bit at this* Is it bad I feel like Masky and Mephititous will argue like an old married couple?**

 **Masquerade: No, because he'll be dead. Again. Because I'm not going to put up with his crap.**

 **JetravenEx: Hehe, we shall see Masquerade XD. You should know by now that most writers get a real kick out of tormenting you, think you'd be used to being put through the wringer XP**

 **Mephy: *looks down at Masky, grinning somewhat viciously* … I could just swallow you whole *winks***

 **Echo: And this is where I'll just.. Roll and die of laughter… Perverted Dragon.**

 **Masquerade: Nope not putting up with this. Nope! *holds up DT and disappears***

 **Jet: Welp, time to get this show on the road. I'll go grab Masky you get things started, Echo.**

 **Chapter 2**

The group reconvened in the Silent Sanctuary at the main entrance, where Nocturna and Oserian had waited for Alicorn to bring Mephy and his friends.

"Is everyone here?" Oserian asked Alicorn who was panting slightly.

"Phew," Alicorn said flicking her tail, "That was exhausting it was very difficult to find them, but I did it." The mare said lifting her head proudly. "Were you successful?"

Oserian nodded as she turned and led them into a corridor and took a left turn leading them down into a large underground chamber where an array with four smaller arrays had been scratched into the ground.

"The portal will be ready in a moment, Nocturna what's the time like on Earth?"

Nocturna chuckled, "Nightfall will be soon, plenty of time for you to get to him and make the switch."

Oserian nodded and then turned to Mephititous "Are you ready?" She asked him, "Have you said goodbye to your friends you won't be seeing them for a while,"

Mephititous nods a bit, smiling at his two friends who were already eager to go back home, and Mephititous hums some strange tune "I hope this works out correctly… if so.. I should be able to go back Neo after wards."

"You should be able to," Nocturna said with a nod. "After all, if you do well less and less bakugan will be sent to the doom dimension and then eventually the silent core will destabilize and rather than Naga absorb it it'll just absorb him and try to reunite with the infinity core."

"So we all know the plan, anyone have any questions?" Oserian asked glancing around.

"Actually I have a question how are you going to do the switch?" Alicorn asked, "I mean it'd be hard to just open a portal and drag his hydranoid out and then put Mepititous in that could get complicated."

"Oh I have a solution to that, these arrays aren't all for the portal," Oserian said walking over to the arrays, she moved to stand in the middle and placed all four claws in the middle of the four arrays. Her red eyes flashed brightly and the arrays beneath her feet glowed purple. Oserian's body was covered in a dark smoky aura that rippled off her body and then the dragoness's body slumped over. The smoky aura floated off Oserian's body and gathered in front of the group, the smoke dissolved revealing a human woman.

The woman chuckled, she had long black hair on her neck was a necklace with 3 gems, an emerald, topaz and amethyst. She had on a short black dress and black cloak. She smiled. "The best way to traverse the human world is to become human!" She said doing a little twirl.

"And then most of your power remains in the Doom Dimension so you don't cause an unbalance in the Doom Dimension." Nocturna said nodding

Mephititious stares at the human, and he gets down to her eye level. "You know… that means if anything, you can pop up and check to see how everything's doing and get out of here once in awhile.. Maybe you should at least try partnering up with a human for a brawl…." Mephy smiles widely "Or you can even see if any of your friends will like to be the bakugan you have to use to brawl against another person…. It relieves stress." He says this somewhat cheerfully, but his eyes glint slightly in sadness due to the fact that he'll most likely be shouldering the blame of other bakugan going to the doom dimension if he could have saved them.

"Alicorn will accompany us, her magic isn't as powerful as my own, but if something happens and I can't reopen the portal, Alicorn and Nocturna should be able to join forces and help get me and Masquerade's hydra through," The human Oserian said nodding to Alicorn who reverted into ball form in a flash of golden light.

Human Oserian waved her hand at one of the walls which had another array drawn on it and the array glowed before it became a portal, Oserian glanced back at Mephititous, "All right time to get this show on the road." She said.

Mephitous' eyes narrow. "I wanna shove the bastard in the portal myself. Its his fault that most of these bakugan are in here."

"And I'll let you have that opportunity but first we have to get to Earth." Oserian said, "Now come." She entered the portal and disappeared in a flash of light.

Mephititous mumbles how he'd very much love to just go in as himself instead of a ball or what not, and just swallow Hydranoid's ball form and be done with the slimy little fruit basket.

/-/

The portal human Oserian used opened into a hallway in Masquerade's mansion. The former dragoness stepped out of the portal Alicorn looking around on her shoulder along with Mephititous.

A glance out a window confirmed that it was indeed night time.

"Well we have the right time," Oserian sad keeping her voice down Alicorn and Mephititous looking at her, "Now let's find the boy and not get caught, I haven't tested how long I can hold this form while separated from my actual body."

Mephititious frowns… "If I was able to just be normal… I'd slink through and easily find him… I do have a sensitive nose." He mumbles this.

"Well unfortunately, that isn't an option, so let's focus and search, Alicorn can you find his aura?" Oserian asked.

"Hmm let me try," Alicorn turned about on her perch and looked around her eyes flickering her horn lighting up just a bit. Then she faced forwards and nodded, "I'm detecting a presence up ahead and to the left."

"Then let's check," Oserian said heading down the hall, her footsteps almost silent on the floor. "Keep your ears pricked, if they're awake we're going to be in trouble." She whispered.

At this thought, Mephititous grins somewhat darkly (not that anyone could see it) before he speaks up " Why not find the kitchen first? I know that some people have chloroform under the sinks. Just get some on a rag and make sure to make it where mask boy can only breath it in, he'll wake up way late." Mephititous hums happily as he says this, already wanting to make sure Masky never woke up to see that his hydranoid was switched.

"Oh I have a better idea! I have a sleep spell I've been dying to try!" Alicorn piped up.

Oserian frowned, and pointed at Alicorn, "No," Alicorn deflated, "And no to the chloroform, _unless_ he's awake. You said only _some_ people have it, I don't want to risk him not having it and then try it and fail."

"But he knocked out those two brawlers, Nocturna said so when I asked her if he had any, she's been using the viewing pool." Alicorn said.

"That's awfully convenient," Oserian muttered.

Alicorn fluttered her wings in a makeshift shrug. "But Mephy's idea is good, we knock him out he's not waking up right away and we can make the switch with _no_ problems!"

Oserian sighed, "All right, all right, then where's the kitchen?" She asked them looking expectantly at them both.

Alicorn looked to Mephititous. "Uhhh," The winged unicorn began.

Mephititous rolls his eyes "You know.. If I could somehow be human like you my Queen….. I'd be able to find everything right away because at least then I'd have a good nose…." He mumbles this a soft pout seemingly hidden in his voice.

Oserian growls, "Well too bad, you're not, and personally I'd be afraid if you were to become human."

"'Oserian! EW!" Alicorn cried.

"Keep it down! I didn't mean it like that!" Oserian protested as she headed in the opposite direction of Masquerade's room. "Jeez, you both are so touchy…" She grumbled.

/-/

It took them a good 30 minutes, and most of it was Oserian bitching about 'stupid big-ass mansion' but they eventually found the chloroform. Upon finding it, Oserian held it over her head while Alicorn hummed a melody from a game when you found objects. Legend of Link or something like that?

"Thank the orb we found it," Oserian grumbled as she eyed the bottle. "Are you sure this will work the way you say it will?" She asked Mephititous.

Mephititious eye-smiles ( Or at least, that's what he thinks he did) "Yeah. I've seen it all the time!"

Oserian sighed, "Fine, if this backfires, I'll leave you two to him." She said irritably.

"Could be fun," Alicorn said. "But I'm not interested in an extended vacation to Earth, especially given the lousy service I'd receive."

"Then let's hope your little plan works." Oserian said as she got a rag and got it covered in chloroform frowning at the weird feel of the damp rag. "Ugh this feels weird."

"It doesn't matter how it feels as long as it works," Alicorn said.

"Fine, fine." Oserian grumbled heading down the hallway.

Alicorn guided Oserian through the maze of hallways and rooms by focusing in on Masquerade's aura. Soon enough they were in front of the blond's bedroom door.

Oserian pressed her ear against the door and listened hard. She couldn't hear anything so with a sigh and a glare at the ceiling she eased the door open quietly.

They entered the dark room as quietly as they could, Oserian cringing at the sound of the door creaking open. The occupants however seemed to be asleep. Well, it was now or never.

' _This is for the Doom Dimension!'_ Oserian thought angrily as she went straight over to the masked brawler's bedside. The boy stirred in his bed. His mask off his features unveiled for them to see, but Oserian didn't give a flying fuck. The rest of Earth might care about his identity, all she cared about was him staying in dreamland for the duration of their stay.

She placed the rag over his face and his movements stilled as he breathed in the chemicals. She left it there for about half a minute and once she was sure he wasn't waking up any time soon did she remove it from his face.

"That do it?" She said in her normal sounding voice. The blond boy didn't so much twitch in his sleep. A smug grin crossed Oserian's face. "A success."

"Good idea, Mephititous." Alicorn said softly.

Mephititous smiles at them "I guess I'll see you guys later since you're leaving me right here with the troll doll from hell?"

However although the three had knocked out Masquerade, his partner wasn't.

Hydranoid popped open on his master's bedside table and looked at Oserian, Alicorn and Mephititous. "What the- INTRUDERS!" He shouted hopping up and down on the dresser.  
"Oh lovely he's awake." Alicorn grumbled.

Oserian glanced at Mephititous and waved her hand a portal appearing, "I believe you wanted the honors?" She asked gesturing to the portal.

Mephititous grins ferally (yet again no one could see this) as he drops down onto the bedside table and kick Hydranoid happily. Which sends the bastard flying into the portal. "Bu-Bye dick muncher!"

"Nocturna Isn't going to enjoy dealing with him," Alicorn notes.

Oserian chuckled grinning, "Then we'll have to go help her! I'm looking forwards to giving him the old 'Dark Monsoon, Earthen Ragnarok, and Wind Buster combo!" She said. She turned to Mephititous, "Well while we go soften up Hydra to be sent to your brawler, I leave you with the masked boy," She said nodding to Masquerade. "Best of luck," She said giving him a wave before she and Alicorn entered the portal and returned to the Doom Dimension.

Leaving Mephititous with the unconscious Masquerade.

Mephititous stares at the troll doll wanna-be before he yet again mentally grins to himself "Now.. where does he keep the markers…" Thus began the epic search for the markers. He scoured the blond's dresser, and then fortune smiled upon him when found two pens on the blond's desk. However, his joy at his find was quickly eclipsed when he realizes one game changing factor.

He had no hands.

It was fortunate that the only one in the mansion was the unconscious Masquerade, or he'd have woken up the whole place with his cries.

/-/

Sunlight streamed into the room of the masked blond. The boy was lying on his back barely moving except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. The room was silent and peaceful…

Until it was abruptly broken by the door being slammed open and an ugly green demon like creature, with reddish glasses and wielding a strange staff.

The creature/goblin thing scanned the room and scowled when he spotted the teenager asleep in bed.

"Masquerade!" He barked, the boy barely twitched in response.

The goblin snarled as he slammed his staff on the ground the bang rousing Mephititous. "Boy, you had better get your ass out of bed now, or you'll be in for it."

When there was again no response Hal-G scowled. "Fine, you asked for this-" He raised his staff dark lightning erupting from the end and shocking the blond.

The blond yelped jerking away eyes snapping open as he was forced awake. Blinking bleary blue eyes he turned towards Hal-G a look of irritation crossing his face.

"Do you _mind_?" Masquerade asked glaring at the goblin.

Hal-G snarled. "Do you have any idea what _time_ it is?"

Masquerade scowled, "Old man, are you serious, my alarm hasn't even gone off it can't be-" He glanced at the clock and gaped at the numbers alarmed. The clock read 12:48, he'd overslept! He looked between Hal-G and the clock, then he sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Fine, something must've happened to my clock _I'm Sorry."_

Hal-G bared his teeth and glared at the teen, "If you don't get out there and start sending some bakugan to the doom dimension you _will_ be." He barked before he turned on his heel and disappeared.

Masquerade glared after him, but once he was convinced he was gone he let out a groan that melted into a yawn as he ran a hand down his face. "Ugh, what the hell happened?" He muttered eyeing the clock. He spotted 'Hydranoid' on his bedside table and frowned at him, "Hydranoid why didn't you _tell_ me that I slept through my alarm?" He asked.

However, the bakugan doesn't reply, not even moving when Masquerade had called his 'name' , It was silent in the room as the blond waits for an answer.

Masquerade frowns when he gets no answer from his partner narrowing blue eyes at him, then he sighs, "Ugh, is this because I told you it wasn't time to go hunt down Dan and Drago? I _told_ you we're going to wait until after you've evolved to fight them. I don't care that you _think_ you could take Drago, I want to be able to _crush_ them." He said simply as he got up to get dressed. "So the silent treatment isn't going to work!" He called to his 'partner' as he disappeared into the bathroom to get ready.

Yet again, there was still no answer from the bakugan due to it having been lost in thought. How was he supposed to send innocent bakugan to the Doom Dimension.

What would Neo think if he ever found this out?

And most importantly - Is Oserian thinking of him, and waiting for him like she had promised?

Okay- maybe he should get his head in the game. He lets out a sigh. "How am I supposed to act like an asshole?" He mutters, then he lets out a rather loud, deep sigh. He'd figure it out on the way, just like how he did everything.

Masquerade sighed as he emerged from the bathroom snagging his white coat where he'd draped it over the chair of his desk and grabbed his mask. "All right fine, how about this," Masquerade said placing a hand on his hip as he looked at 'Hydranoid' "We're not going to fight Dan and Drago, because I _told_ you why. But I'll let you pick where we go." He said crossing his arms tilting his head as he looked expectantly. "Okay? So where do you want to go?" He asked.

The bakugan pops open and turns to the blond, yet again not saying anything as he seems to think about where to go. When actually he was trying to figure out if he can pull off the voice… - That's when a map of the surrounding areas caught his eyes, in which he pops closed and rolls over to the map before popping back out and looking at the manp before he rests on a town (or is it a city) called Wardington.

Masquerade scowled, "The silent treatment's getting old real quick," He grumbled but he went over to the map and peered down on it. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Wardington City? Ugh fine, but don't hold out hope on running into Danny-boy and his pet Drago, last I checked they weren't home." He said with a roll of his eyes before he put on his mask ."Come on, let's go." He said holding out his hand for 'Hydranoid' to jump onto it.

'Hydranoid' merely pops closed, not moving one centimeter from his place on the map- oh yes, this treatment was annoying Masky very much very fast.

Masquerade gritted his teeth and reached over and snatched him off the map and glared at him. "Fine, if you don't want to battle today, you can _watch_ instead." He snapped before shoving 'Hydranoid' into his pocket.

A soft muffled grunt was heard when Masquerade shoved him into his pocket, oh how he wanted to just mouth off to that little son of a..

Masquerade shook his head, "Ugh is this some sort of pre-evolution issue, or something? You've never been so pissy over something like this." He grumbled before pulling out his DT and teleporting to Wardington Park.

/-/

Masquerade sighed as he rolled his arm after he defeated the fifth kid who tried to kick him in the shin. Jeez, these kids were barely any challenge.

"This is boring," Masquerade grumbled to himself and pulled out 'Hydranoid', "Your choice is lousy." He told him flatly.

Yet again no response from the hydranoid who twitches slightly in Masky's hand, oh yes, it was getting more and more tempting to throw the little ball into the pond in hopes he would drown.

"This is getting ridiculous," Masquerade growled. "Will you tell me what your problem is already?!" He snapped.

"Having some troubles, Masquerade?" A voice spoke up from behind Masquerade.

Masquerade stiffened at the sound of the voice, all too familiar and he gritted his teeth. He glared at his partner.

"You did this on purpose." He hissed at 'Hydranoid' before he turned to face none other than _Dan Kuso_. He pushed aside his shock and irritation and put on a mask of cool indifference. "Well, Dan, I thought you were too busy traveling the globe in search of the infinity core," The pyrus brawler frowns. "So either you failed, or you found it," The darkus brawler said smirking. "I wonder which is the case?"

Dan chuckled and closed one eye, "Sorry, I can't tell anyone who uses a doom card where it's at, so I'm afraid you're all out of luck, pal. But I can beat you in a little battle," He said with a grin and held up the evolved Drago. "My Delta Dragonoid will give you a run for your money."

Masquerade scoffed, "We'll see about that!" He said pulling out his field card, as Dan did the same.

"Field Open!" They shouted in unison and flipped them over the field opening.

The first part went well enough, Masquerade taking Dan's Falconeer out with Centipoid and his Joker's Wild card, then he lost Mantris to take out Dan's Saurus using Marionette and Mind Ghost. Drago of course smoked Centipoid leaving Masquerade with 'Hydranoid' to go against Dan's Drago.

Masquerade for the first time was hesitant to put in his partner. Hydranoid had been acting off all day, and even when they'd started battling Dan and Drago like Hydra had been begging for all of last night he was _still_ silent.

"All right listen up," Masquerade said glaring down at the hydranoid he held. "You got what you wanted, now get your head in the game! I will _not_ lose to Dan." He snapped loading 'Hydranoid' into his shooter. "Bakugan Brawl! Hydranoid stand!"

Dan grinned, "Drago stand!" He cried throwing Drago against 'Hydranoid' the two bakugan rising up on Dan's gate card.

 _Pyrus Delta Dragonoid at 450 gs, Darkus Hydranoid at 450 gs. Power levels equal._

Drago chuckled as he faced 'Hydranoid' "I hope you're ready Hydranoid we're about to show you what an evolved bakugan can do! And make you regret all the bakugan you've sent to the doom dimension!"

Dan grinned, "Hey Masky you're Hydra's looking a little peaked, is he feeling all right?"

"Ask him that when he's giving your Dragonoid a one way trip to the Doom Dimension!" Masquerade shot back holding up an ability card. "Ability Activate! Chaos of the darkness!" He shouted throwing out the card to 'Hydranoid'.

However, 'Hydranoid seems to negate the ability card, glancing at Masky before 'Hydranoid' looks at Drago, a blank look in his eyes as he slowly shifts to stand up, holding a hand out and grabbing Drago's left arm, that's when a rather evil glint catches into Hydranoid's eyes before he suddenly speaks up. "Damn don't you look sexy." 'Hydranoid's eyes roam Drago's body. "You meet all of my expectations… So, how does ditching the kids at daycare and going a few rounds sound?"

Drago blinked, "Uhhh," He said intelligently looking blankly at 'Hydranoid'. He looked back at Dan a confused expression on his face.

Masquerade was gaping at his 'Hydranoid'. That wasn't his Hydranoid, but he _recognized_ that voice. ' _That's not possible, how is that kid's Hydranoid with me?! I banished it to the Doom Dimension? Where's_ _my_ _Hydranoid?'_ He thought.

Dan looked surprised as well though he chuckled. "Sorry, Hydra, but unless your partner decides to switch sides, Drago's off limits."

"Uh, right." Drago said turning from Dan and focusing on Hydra.

'Hydra' huffs a bit "Oh come on, it's just a fling- can't you just at least throw me a bone for trying?" He seems to puff out, a rather loud pouting tone in his voice before his eyes glint as he gets closer to drago, letting go of the arm he hand before he trains a hand down Drago's chest and mumbles huskily "Come on hotstuff, I know you want it. I know you want this fine ass of mine"

"No, I really don't," Drago said drawing back from 'Hydranoid'

Masquerade scowled. "Knock it off Mephy-whatever your name is!"

"New bakugan Masky?" Dan teased raising an eyebrow.

Masquerade shoots him a glare, "You stay out of this Kuso!" He snapped.

Dan grinned picking up on Masquerade's frustration. "I dunno, I kind of think I'll sit back and watch the show,"

"He's molesting your partner." Masquerade deadpanned gesturing to Mephy's advancements and Drago's clear discomfort. "Just beat him to a pulp so we can be done with this,"

Dan tilted his head, "Hmm… What's in it for me?"

"Saving your partner from being assaulted by a perverted bakugan?" Masquerade asked gritting his teeth.

Dan waved his hand, "Yeah well, I know Drago could simply take flight if he feels pressured, feel free buddy." He said nodding to Drago. The two exchanged a look for a moment, then Drago sighed and nodded. The Dragonoid shot a wary look at Mephy before he spread his wings and took to the air and floated safely out of range of Mephititous. "So we're at an impasse, what do you got to offer Masky?"

"Don't call me 'Masky'," Masquerade growled clenching his fists

Mephy however pulled his eyes away from Drago and then looked between the two humans… before clapping his hands together "I _ship_ it!" His tail thuds to the ground before it swishes softly in a wagging motion.

Masquerade looks blankly at Mephititous. "What?"

He wiggles a bit to restrain himself from jumping around screaming how he ships them. "I ship you two! Oh yes, yes! I can just see it now, a love untainted as you two fight on opposite sides, a love unrivaled by the others! How their- no!" Mephititous stops before he leans down. "Your love, yes, your love is unrestrained. I can see the overwhelming look to just go at each other multiple rounds!"

Masquerade's jaw drops, while Dan tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at this. Then the masked brawler facepalms, in spite of the mask he wore.

Mephititous bolts straight up, a hand raised to the heavens "Your love will and shall be known by all! No matter who opposes it! You two will get together! YOU WILL!" Mephititous screams this to the heavens before he looks at Dan and raises a claw out to the boy.

"Do pardon my speaking darling, but I'm afraid I have yet to introduce myself properly! My name is Mephititous, Mephy for short."

"Nice to meet you," Dan said chuckling. "Heh," He glances over at Masquerade. "Have something you want to tell me?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

Masquerade looks scandalized, "Of course not! You idiot! You're my enemy, the only thing I feel for you is the desire to crush you!" He snaps glaring at him.

Dan tilted his head, "Hard to do that when your partner believes that you and I should get together no matter what," He says with a wicked grin.

"He's not my partner!"

"Ah, well my mistake, and well seeing as I'm the only one who can _end_ this brawl, what are you going to give me in exchange for putting you out of your misery?" Dan asked the smirk not leaving his face, and if looks could kill Dan would've been ash from Masquerade's glare.

However before Masky could reply to this, Mephy interrupts the blond. " Give the brunette a blow job!" Mephy's eyes glitter shamelessly as he says this, a large toothy grin on his face.

"What?! No! I will _not!_ " Masquerade snapped glaring at Mephititous, although there was a bit of a blush on the visible portion of his face, "You shut up and beat Drago or just go curl up and die like you were _supposed_ to."

Mephy huffs a bit "Oh shut up and tell him that you love him…- speaking of love.." Mephy looks up and his eyes glitter "Call me! We can have phone sex or something later tonight Draggy boy!"

"Uh, I'll pass thanks," Drago said flapping his wings to carry him a little higher into the air away from Mephititous.

Mephititous pouted but quickly moved past it as he focused on Dan and Masky. "As said, just give the boy a blow job!- and I won't die that easy, plus, I'm too sexy to die." Mephy says this all in one short breath, eyes glittering happily.

Dan looked to be struggling to hold back laughter. "Oh, oh that's great." He said before straightening up wiping a tear from his eye, "But I have a _better_ suggestion." He said his red eyes glittering.

"What?" Masquerade asked stomach sinking.

"Well seeing how much you're going to want to have this end, because this guy is just a fountain of humiliation and he doesn't seem to want to let up," Dan said gesturing towards Mephy. "I'm going to offer you a bargain,"

"And this bargain is?"

"Fork over the Doom Card and the mask."

Masquerade looked at him and then he spluttered, "What?!"

Dan sighed and held up his hands in a helpless gesture. "I know, if you love me so much I should've asked for at least a kiss, but," Dan winked at the blond who scowled "I'm patient."

"Dan if you don't end this battle-"

"Ah ah!" Dan said holding up a finger silencing Masquerade. "I could also demand what you're partner's suggesting, Masquerade glared at him. "But I'm the _good_ guy, so fork over the mask and the Doom Card and we'll call it even."

"I need those," Masquerade said tersely.

"And I need to stop you," Dan said grinning broadly, "You started this war and ya wanna know what?"

"Dan, if you say all's fair in love and war I _will_ strangle you."

Dan chuckled, "Well I don't have to," He said reaching out and patting Masquerade on the shoulder, "Because you said it for me,"

Masquerade's eye twitched behind his mask. Then with a growl he jerked his arm free from Dan's grip and lifted his hand. "Doom Card out." He said stiffly the card flying into his hand. Once it was in his grasp he handed it over to Dan.

Mephy had watched this whole thing, smiling a bit as he looked at Drago and mouth's out 'Call me'

Drago shot him a glare and looked at Dan, his tail starting to lash. He isn't sure how much longer he can wait before he shoots a fireball down this Hydranoid's throat as well..

Dan takes the Doom Card and then promptly tears it in two. Masquerade scowling at the action, eye twitching behind the mask, but said nothing. Dan grinned as he cast the halves aside and reached out his hand. "Now the mask?" He asked with an innocent tone of voice.

Masquerade scowled, "No," He said flatly.

Dan frowned, "What's the matter, you so hideously ugly or something?" He asked reaching a hand out to grasp the mask. The masked blond jerking back from his hand.

"I'm not giving you my mask." Masquerade said flatly.

Dan glanced sideways at Mephititous, "Hmm what do you think I should do Mephy? Masky's being all stubborn."

Masquerade snarled and grabbed Dan by the collar and pulled him in so they were nose to nose. "You get one thing through your thick skull Kuso, I am _not_ one to be trifled with. I could end you right here and now, I've just been holding back all this time." He said glaring at him.

Dan's eyes widened marginally and he lifted his hands slowly. "All right, easy, man. Is that mask on too tight or something, you seem to be having a bit of a headache," A slow grin crossed his face and before Masquerade could react Dan's hands shot forwards and grabbed onto his mask and tugged.

"Damn it, Dan! Let go!" Masquerade growled jerking back a hand moving up too late to grab onto it as Dan yanked the mask off his head. The brunette pulling free from Masquerade's grip, mask in hand a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Ha! I win!" Dan crowed holding the mask over his head, Masquerade lifting his head blue eyes wide in surprise and then they narrowed as he gritted his teeth.

"Give that back!" Masquerade snapped lunging at Dan who darted out of Masquerade's reach. Dan stuck out his tongue at the blond.

"Nope, try and take _it_ Masky," He taunted before running to the other side of the field. Masquerade snarled moving to give chase. Dan might have a head start but Masquerade is _pissed_ and he manages to close the gap getting closer and closer to the brunette.

Mephititous watches this before he wordlessly slips his tail in Masky's path, making the blond trip and fall right onto Dan.

Masquerade slams into Dan's back bringing down the pyrus brawler before following him to the ground, the two landing in a heap, with Masquerade on top of Dan, the brunette on his stomach the mask still gripped firmly in his hand.

Mephy's eyes glinted evilly as he sees the rather suggestive position the two had landed in. "You see, I told you, your love is completely unrestrained!"

Masquerade glared at him, "Do me a favor and shut the _hell_ up, we are not _in love_. Any feelings will be coming from that idiot, and I have no part in them." He said pushing himself to his feet and moving to grab the mask from Dan's grip while he was still on the ground.

Dan rolled away out of Masquerade's reach, the blond growling as Dan jumped to his feet mask still in his grip.

"Dan," Masquerade said in an icy voice, "You have five seconds to give me what I want, or I will boot you into the doom dimension."

Dan studied him a moment, then he let out an exaggerated sigh, "Drago finish this one off for me while I deal with Masky," He said pulling out an ability card and tossing it dismissively up to his partner. "Ability Activate, D-Strike Attack." The card flew up to Drago who began to glow bright red. Then Dan made his way over to Masquerade.

Masquerade held out his hand and looked at him expectantly, "Smart choice Kuso." He said.

Dan smiles slightly and Masquerade narrows his eyes trying to figure out what Dan's smiling about. Then Dan holds out his mask and Masquerade reaches out and grabs it and moves to wrench it free. But it doesn't budge. Then Dan's surging forwards into his personal space, knocking Masquerade off balance, tipping him backwards.

But Dan stops the unmasked blond from falling with his other hand placed at his back. Masquerade opens his mouth to make a scathing remark when suddenly Dan's in his face, and pressing his lips against his.

Blue eyes go wide at the surprise kiss, and Masquerade's mind seems to stall in surprise.

Mephititous nearly fangasmed at that single moment, but the Dragonoid fired a fireball at him forcing him to dance around the attack, Mephititous makes a tsk sound, pouting a bit. "Draggy boy, calm down for a minute and look at this true love between the two boys! Can't you see it!" He said gesturing to the two before sighing, "Oh I ship it _so hard_ ," So absorbed is he by his adoration at the scene unfolding before him that he fails to see Drago charging up another attack.

But the moment ends just as quickly as it started, with Dan letting the blond go making him hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Masquerade snarled sitting up and reaching a hand to rub the back of his head. "Fuck you Dan!" He glared, then he realizes his hands are empty. Then-

He turns to Dan who's holding his mask with a big smile on his face.

"You!" Masquerade growled.

"Hey! You can't complain you said to 'give you what you wanted' not my fault that your partner-"

"He's not my partner!"

"Convinced me that you wanted a kiss from me," Dan said with a smirk, "Regardless, no take backs and the brawl ends right…." Drago fired a giant fireball at Mephy, which consumed him taking him out and forcing him to revert. "Now"

Then in a flash of light they were back in the park, Dan standing over Masquerade who was still lying partially on the ground, blue eyes shocked and outraged.

"You know I have to say you look so much better without the mask," Dan said grabbing his chin and studying Masquerade.

Masquerade glared at him his eye twitching. "Dan!" He snarled rising to his feet and lunging at the brunette, who darted out of his way.

Dan chuckled holding the mask above his head. "Well, it's been fun _Masky_ sorry to dominate and run, but I have things to do. You want your mask back," He gave him a smile, "Just let me know when you've renounced Naga and we'll talk." Masquerade moved to grab him again, but Dan dodged out of the way and turned and took off down the path.

Masquerade watched him go, then he let out a groan and dropped back to sit on the ground with a groan.

"Fucking Damn it," Masquerade muttered turning his head to look skywards. A couple of kids were giving him odd looks but Masquerade couldn't find it in him to give a fuck right then. Especially since today had decided to be the day when everything fell apart, he'd lost the Doom Card, he'd lost to _Dan,_ he'd lost his mask, and worse his partner had been swapped with some flamboyant gay hydranoid.

At this moment said Hydranoid speaks up. "Well, it could have gone better if you kissed him back to tell the truth darling." The Bakugan comments chuckling.

Masquerade glared at him, "Where is my Hydranoid?" He demanded.

At this question, Mephititous seems to smile "that's for me to know and you to find out~" Oh yes, Mephititous was already having fun with this.

Masquerade scowled, then he sneered, "Perhaps I should ask your old brawler, hmm? Neo, no Nathan was it, I'm sure I could convince him to tell me what I want to know," He snarled letting the threat hang.

At the threat, a low growl escapes the hydranoid "You wouldn't! He's innocent! He doesn't even know anything! So leave my poor baby out of this you malicious dick crunching troll doll fruit basket!"

Masquerade leaned in glowering at him, "You took my partner, got my identity exposed, and made me lose my mask and Doom Card. I am above _nothing_ at this point, so you have two options, you tell me where the hell my Hydranoid is, or I'll get it from your brawler. And if he doesn't know anything, _tough break,"_

A feral growl yet again leaves Mephititous. "He's as good as dead, I'm sure that he's never going to want to step foot in this stupid world after they get through with him or the alternative… Of him having a nice long dirt nap in stone." Mephititous lets the venomous words drip from his mouth- obviously too angry to realize what all he was saying, but right now, only the safety of _his_ baby, Neo, was above everything else.

Masquerade scoffed, "Ha, you're severely underestimating Hydranoid, he's on his way to becoming the Ultimate Bakugan, and unlike you he doesn't fall _easy."_ He taunted.

At those words, a positively feral satisfied tone of voice escapes Mephititous' mouth. "But not even your partner can take on three bakugan more powerful than the ancient warriors and Naga combined." His voice slowly lowers into a dark, husky, terrifying tone "And I'm sure they'll have fun with ripping him apart if he doesn't comply."

Masquerade's eyes widened, ' _Bakugan more powerful than Lord Naga? If I could get my hands on them, I'd be unstoppable, I could make Dan pay and_ _more_ _.'_ He thought then he sneered, "Feh, if such beings existed then why have they not come forwards to stop Lord Naga then?, You speak of fairy tales fool, no such bakugan exists, tell me where you've hidden my partner."

Mephititous lets out a bark of laughter at this "Fairy tales always have some truth to them fool. They lay back and let things happen, but now? You've made them rather unhappy… And after all… How am I supposed to refuse when they offer my friends a get out free card if I throw everything off enough for their amusement." The hydranoid sneers- and if he didn't sound anything like Masky's hydranoid, the bakugan sure was sounding like the other now from the low hiss in his words, to the tone of voice and venom in his words. "And if I could be my full form.. You'd be just a smear on the floor you little troll."

Masquerade sneered, "Big words for a _tiny marble_." He retorted, but internally the gears in his mind were turning. ' _Get out free card? I sent them to the Doom Dimension, does that mean the allies he speaks of have the capacity to free bakugan from the Doom Dimension, could they be_ _in_ _the Doom Dimension? Thus avoiding detection from Lord Naga?'_ "So you're here to try and throw everything off? Ha! You've merely caused a few setbacks, but thanks for telling me where your friends are hiding, maybe I'll take them as my pets next." He said with a sneer stepping back from Mephititous a hand going to his pocket.

Mephititous hisses softly as a dark whisper echoes from him "Touch them and I'll gladly tear you apart." Mephititous however doesn't seem to notice what Masqurade was up to. Until the blond haired bastard smirks pulling out a black card and then disappears in a rain of sparkles. Leaving a rather pissed Hydranoid floating in mid air.

Everything goes quiet until Mephititous hisses a bit "You bastard!" And that's when Mephititous realizes that he had no way to find where Masky's home was. "Aww fuck…" the bakugan groans until a sudden thought came to mind… A certain brunette.. "Didn't that little blond troll say something about him living here..? Maybe if I can just find where the kid is hiding now.." The bakugan murmurs this to himself, yes, if he could find Dan Kuso, he'd be able to get back on track!

And so with that in his mind, Mephititous quickly floats off to the direction he could have sworn he saw Dan Kuso and that Dragonoid go to, his mind wandering back to worrying if his poor boy, Neo, and his 'Queen' would be okay.

 **A/N:**

 **JetravenEx: Hmm, I don't think the old married couple was the best analogy for Masky and Mephy, I'd say they're more like cats and dogs.**

 **Echo; *chuckles* .. As said, large doses of Mephy's pervertedness..- Yeah, you're probably right there…. *chuckles***

 **Jet: Now Masky and Dan on the other hand XD**

 **Echo: *nods sagely* and what Mephititous spouted on and on about how their 'love is un rivaled' … reminds me of Might Gai from Naruto, when he and Lee start spouting on about the Spring Time of Youth… *blank stare***

 **Jet: *shudders* Those two. *face palms* Anyways, we got a review! :D So we need to respond!**

 **Echo: *nods* True true!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **LilliRose 1412-**

 **JetravenEx: There are 5 Original Characters here, Oserian, Nocturna, Alicorn, Mephititous, and Neo. Oserian is the Guardian of the Doom Dimension and has a long standing connection Vestroia. Nocturna and Alicorn are like her servants/aides they assist her whenever they can. They're all** _ **very**_ **old, Oserian and Nocturna are both older than the six ancient warriors, whereas Alicorn is just a little younger than the warriors.**

 **Mephititous is well a flaming gay Hydranoid, and Neo (Nathan Drake) is his partner. You saw more of Mephy this chapter, and next chapter we'll prolly see some more of Neo. As for why this story** _ **could**_ **become rated M, Echo?**

 **Echo: Well, as you should see in this chapter, it would be mostly because of Mephititous and him leering like a pervert to other bakugan… or any other… scenes that will most likely suggest things *blank look at the large Hydranoid named Mephititous***

 **Jet: Yeah so depending on things go, and if we think it's pushing it too much we'll bump it up, but for now I think we're still in the 'T' range.**

 **Echo: True but still. I'm sure knowing Mephy, He'll probably bring up something that has to deal with making us move it up to M. *sighs deeply* Tis hard work dealing with a perverted dragon like Mephy.**

 **JetravenEx: As for the story not starting, well we couldn't just jump into Mephy mucking up Masquerade's life without a** _ **little**_ **background first.**

 **Neo: *blank look* Little my bum.. That 'prologue' wasn't even short! It was so long!**

 **JetravenEx: What is this prologue you speak of? There is only the first chapter. And it was** _ **all**_ **necessary. Anyways if there are other names you didn't recognize (Phantom Dharak, Genesis Dragonoid, The Nonets, and Vladitor) they're all actual Bakugan characters. But don't worry they'll only get mentioned at most.**

 **JetravenEx: Well that's our only review for now, but hopefully we'll get a few more this time, we always love to hear your guys thoughts :D**

 **Echo: Yeah, see you all on the flipside! And in the next chapter!**

 **JetravenEx: Yup see ya'll next update. Bye! :D**


	3. Guardian Swap

**Echo: *eye smiles at the crowd* Ello there… I kidnapped first word… again hehehe**

 **Jet: I am too tired to give a damn.**

 **Echo: *grins a bit* I win yet again mwhaha. *eye-smiles more***

 **Jet: Well technically I win cause still, top billing.**

 **Masquerade: No one is making money off this stupid thing!**

 **Jet: Oh go cuddle with Dan or something! Clearly you need it.**

 **Mephy: Yess! Cuddle and go a few rounds with him! DO EEETTTT *troll face***

 **Echo: *rolling in laughter* Mephy is rather blunt.. And simple but we gonna love him!**

 **Masquerade: No, and you can't make me. *glares at Mephy***

 **Mephy: *slowly goes to get viagra and alcohol* … I am not lower or above this. Any means will work.**

 **Jet: … Hey would you look at the time, I'm gonna just skedaddle over to the bottom A/N, see ya'll there, Echo you start off this chapter.**

 **Masquerade: I'm with Jet. *leaves with Jet***

 **Echo: damn she beat me.**

 **Oserian: Ugh, stop fighting over the A/N's. Anyways neither Jet nor Echo own Bakugan, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

When Oserian and Alicorn had returned to the Doom Dimension after Hydranoid, they had both tried to hold back their fears that Nocturna might've been overpowered by the Hydra. They were shocked to find the great horned owl sitting atop the downed Hydra preening her feathers, while the Griffon and Serpenoid were standing over Hydranoid looking _extremely_ smug.

"What the-how?!" Alicorn cried eyes wide.

Nocturna lifted her head her amber eyes gleaming. "Oh, please, I've gone against Oserian and the six ancient warriors, dealing with this little punk?" She asked digging her talons into his side the Hydra hissing at the pain. "Child's play, plus those two were _happy_ to help me bring him down, right boys?" She asked turning to Griffon and Serpenoid.

Serpenoid seems to hiss in pleasure as he looks at the thrice damned hydranoid before him as Griffon speaks up "Who knows how many bakugan that this fool has banished to this place- No offense to you Oserian- but all the brawlers who were forced from their bakugan after fighting alongside with them for a long time... I'm glad we are putting a stop to this now.."

"Offense not taken," Oserian said lifting her head, "There was a reason I made sure the rumors of the horrors of the Doom Dimension were told. In the old days,"

"The _ancient times_ ," Alicorn corrected.

Oserian rolled her eyes, "Fine, back in the ' _Ancient Times'_ this place was a prison for the worst of the worst, occasionally I would apprehend some not so terrible criminals, but they never stayed very long. I preferred to keep it as a last resort, mainly because way back when I had a claw in running Ancient Vestroia, my co-ruler tended to throw a bitch fit if I used the Doom Dimension too much. So I let rumors incite fear so a practical demonstration would only be needed for the serious evil-doers."

Hydranoid growled lifting his head glaring at them all, "You're going to regret this," He hissed. "Lord Naga's going to take over Vestroia and he'll make you pay."

Oserian rolled her eyes and flicked her tail dismissively, "Oh please, I've known him since he was a hatchling, if you think Naga is scary," She said baring her teeth and eyeing Hydranoid, "I'll happily acquaint you with the terror that is me, especially since you lot have decided to dump innocent bakugan into _my_ Doom Dimension!" She snarled.

Hydranoid snarled, "So now what? Are you going to kill me?" He asked sneering at her. "Are you going to hold me down and let those two have their revenge?" He asked his gaze flicking to Serpenoid and Griffon, "Is that why they're here?"

Griffon looks disgusted at this and the silent Serpenoid hisses lowly. "Unlike you Hydranoid, we don't find it fun hurting those who can't defend themselves." Griffon growled lifting his chin, "We might be darkus bakugan but we aren't like you."

Hydranoid snarled, "Soft hearted fools, that's what got you banished here in the first place!" He spat.

"Be silent!" Oserian barked stepping forwards. "If it were up to me you'd be sent to rot in the lower levels of the Doom Dimension!" She said her tail lashing.

"I'm not?" Hydranoid asked eyes widening, sounding bewildered.

"You're getting a chance at redemption, or a second lease on life," Alicorn said lifting her hoof. "Since Mephititous is taking your place with Masquerade, you'll go with Griffon and Serpenoid to work with Neo."

"What?!" Hydranoid shouted. "I don't want a second rate brawler! I'd rather rot in the Doom Dimension than have to obey a fool's orders!"

Oserian barred her teeth red eyes flashing, "Well unfortunately for you that's not an option, you're going to Neo and that's where you'll stay."

"Master will find me," Hydranoid snapped.

Nocturna snorted, "If Mephititous does as well as promised, your 'master' will have other things to worry about."

Hydranoid's eyes narrowed, "If you've harmed him-" He growled trying to sound threatening.

Oserian snorted, "I have morals idiot, humans are far weaker than myself, to fight them I'd be no better than those who I've imprisoned within this Dimension." A glance at Griffon and Serpenoid had her adding, "Those who _deserved_ to be imprisoned. Your partner is going to have a lot of trouble to contend with, but he shouldn't come to any physical harm." She paused. "Well not anything that he won't be able to walk away from."

"Regardless, he's not going to be able to get you anytime soon," Nocturna said, "So you'd best get used to dealing without him."

Hydranoid opened his mouth when Oserian eyes flashed purple and shadows leapt up encircling his snout clamping his jaw shut, preventing him from uttering another word.

"Enough," Oserian said, "After I make a few modifications to the portal we'll teleport to where Neo is at and drop you all off. Any problems," She narrowed her eyes at Hydranoid, "And they'll be answering to me." She lashed her tail leaning towards the hydra. "Do I make myself clear?"

Hydranoid grumbled but nodded reluctantly.

"Good! Alicorn have them ready for transport, this shant take but a moment!" Oserian said heading over to the portal.

Nocturna gave a slow blink before she opened her beak,

"And I don't care if shant isn't a word! Guardian of the Doom Dimension! If I say it it's a word!" Oserian announced loudly lifting her tail defiantly, as her eyes flashed and several symbols faded away from the wall. Then she lifted her claw and began scratching in new symbols in their place.

Nocturna chuckled while Alicorn stepped forwards.

"Actually, it is a word, it's the contraction of 'shall not'," Alicorn recited dutifully. Oserian stiffening slightly.

Nocturna gave a chirrup of amusement, "And, I was just going to ask why are you talking like it's _1599_?"

Oserian turned her head slowly and glared at her two aides.

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell, I haven't Silent Endered you both," The guardian muttered before resuming her work.

"Still not a verb!"

"Shut up, Nocturna!"

/-/

After a bit of bantering back and forth while Oserian worked, the portal was soon up and running, and once again Oserian forced herself into a human body and went out into the human world, with Alicorn, Hydranoid, Griffon and Serpenoid.

"All right, now to find, your partner." Oserian said looking around frowning, she'd been deposited in the town where Neo lived and the sun was just starting to rise. "Why don't you point me in the direction of your brawlers home,"

Griffon and Serpenoid exchanged looks and Oserian's eyes narrowed.

"You don't know where he lives… do you,"

Griffon chuckled weakly, "Well… We have an _idea_ of where he lives, he's usually out and about so I'm sure if we just walk around we'll find him."

Oserian groans and facepalms, "Great."

"Let's get this wild goose chase started," Alicorn remarked from Oserian's shoulder with little enthusiasm.

/-/

It was strange not hearing the constant bickering of his bakugan, That's what Neo had decided when he had woke up the next day without his bakugan, having to deal with the screaming from his father- who as usual was rather drunk off his ass. Other than the soft bickering from his friends, nothing else was new. Nothing had struck a chord since Neo lost his bakugan, he just felt so numb as he walked out of the house that smelled too much like beer.

Neo sighs deeply as he comes a hand in his mostly blond hair, just a few months ago, he and Mephititous had picked out a color to dye his rather boring blond hair. The color was none other than their favorite color, Orange. But the next time Neo had promised he'd dye his hair black or something. _But there won't be a next time._

Neo shivers as those unhappy words echo in his mind, they were so true, but it doesn't mean he wanted anything like that to happen. Neo never felt so close to breaking since he had his bakugan. He never felt so depressed since he had found the little balls of light. As he continues to think some rather _unyouthful_ thoughts, his hands found their way onto his hoodie sleeve before he pulls the hoodie up over his head, the shadows casting over his mismatched eyes as a depressed sigh escapes his lips.

What could he do now that he couldn't brawl anymore? He couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. He couldn't even bring himself to react to anything.

Not the hateful words his father sprawls at him, or the even worse moments when the rather foul mooded bastard would push him around and use him for a punching bag a couple of times.

Neo's hands slowly slip into his dark orange hoodie as he stares at the ground, barely noting the grass stains on his old shoes- When was the last time he had even gotten a new pair? The thought of how long it had been, slipped his mind as he sighs again. He knew that he would have to face life some time but it doesn't mean he wanted to face it so soon, he didn't want to face it without his partners, not without that ball of rainbow sunshine known as Mephititous. Not without the silent, but goofy Serpenoid that he'd rescued from being run over by a garbage truck. Not without the ever so fatherly Griffon that he'd learned a lot of things from, the same one who had helped him deal with everything. All three of the bakugan had helped him cope when his father got foul. They had been the light in his life.

A sigh yet again leaves his lips as he somehow finds himself standing on the bridge that lays over the river, Neo then finds himself staring down before crawling onto the edge, sitting on the railing, closing his eyes as he listens to the sound of nature.

And when he opens his eyes he gets up and gets off the bridge, silent as he heads towards the park, spacing off as he continues to walk, but as usual, without someone to tell him that he's going to run into something, he ends up running into something- more like someone, which left Neo on the ground with the person standing above him. "Ow.." Neo mumbles this as he pushes himself into a sitting position.. "Sorry.. I was spacing off." He looks at the black haired woman who he had run into.

The woman eyes him with narrowed red eyes, then after a moment she holds out her hand for him to take. He takes it and she pulls him to his feet. "Next time, pay attention to your surroundings." She said frowning, on her shoulder she has four bakugan, two darkus bakugan on her left shoulder and a darkus and haos one on her right.

Neo blushes a bit at this. "Sorry.. I normally have a friend to tell me to keep an eye where I'm walking." Neo gives her a slightly strained smile.

Oserian nodded, "I see, by the way do you happen to know the time, I'd ask my ' _friends'_ but none of them have a watch." She said. "I've been looking for something for a while now and I'd like to know for how long, they keep trying to convince me it's been only an hour."

Neo blinks owlishly before he pulls out his phone, he turns it on and hums "Its actually 1:30 right now."

The woman's red eyes narrow and she turns to the haos bakugan on her shoulder. "It's only been an _hour?_ " She hissed to the bakugan.

"Hey don't blame me! Not like I have a chronograph on me!" The haos bakugan protested.

"I knew it was more than an hour! That building we passed showed a time of 8:30 on its sign when we started looking, it's been 5 hours!" She snapped.

Neo felt rather tiny as the lady bickers with the bakugan on her shoulders before he mumbles "Sorry.. Um.. I'll just.. Go now" and so, Neo makes his escape while the rather weird (in his opinion) lady is bickering with the bakugan. "If I act like that when I get older.. Then I don't want to even think about it." Neo mutters shuddering at the thought, before he turned the corner.

Meanwhile Oserian and Alicorn were in the midst of a very heated discussion.

"Oh what's five hours in the face of _millenia_ right?" Alicorn said flippantly, Oserian's eye twitching. She opened her mouth to say something when Hydranoid spoke up.

"You know, you just missed the brat," Hydranoid said sounding bored.

Oserian blinked and looked at Hydranoid who was nodding to Neo's retreating figure as he turned the corner, Oserian's eyes widened.

Hydranoid chuckled, "So I mean, unless you want to just take me back to my master, I recommend you hurry after him." He said sounding smug.

Oserian growled. "Damn it! Neo!" She called taking off after the boy, as she ran she shot a venomous look at Griffon and Serpenoid. "Why didn't you tell me I bumped right into your brawler?" She demanded.

The two bakugan had snapped out of their daze "Well, you see.. We were kinda… Spacing out.." Griffon mumbles sheepishly.

Oserian gritted her teeth, "Ugh, no wonder you and your partner get on so well, you're all spacey." She grumbled as she rounded the corner and searched for Neo. "Neo!" She called.

Neo jumps a bit when he hears that weird lady call out his nickname, making him halt and turn around, looking at her owlishly.

Oserian ran up to him. "Sorry your bakugan decided to take a nap when I bumped into you," She said plucking up Griffon and Serpenoid from her shoulder and holding them out to him. "Here,"

Neo blinks as the lady drops two very familiar bakugan into his open hands, his heart starts to beat faster as he stares at the two bakugan. These couldn't be the same two bakugan of his.. No way. "I thought they were gone.." He says this softly studying the two bakugan in his hands.

Oserian scoffed, "They were sent to the Doom Dimension not smashed to smithereens," She said rolling her eyes, "Maybe I went too far letting that rumor about it being their place of ultimate doom sweep Vestroia," She mused with a frown.

"Don't mind Oserian she's just cranky." Alicorn said floating off Oserian's shoulder to float up by Neo's face.

"You'd be cranky too if you spent 5 freaking hours searching for you because your partners didn't know where you lived!" Oserian said throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Neo looks at the bakugan and realizes something. "I've never seen a bakugan like you…"

Alicorn chuckled and bobbed her head, "I would hope not! They don't make any like me anymore! I'm Haos Alicorn, one of the aides to the great Oserian, Guardian of the Doom Dimension."

"AKA, me." Oserian said crossing her arms.

Neo blinks a bit. "But..I thought only bakugan could go there…?"

Oserian chuckled, "This is just a disguise," She said placing a hand on her chest, "Just one of my many abilities," She said lifting her hand up to toss her hair., "In reality I'm a lovely and powerful dragoness ready to take down anyone with a well placed Silent Ender," She sent a look towards Alicorn her lips quirking into a half smile and added "To the face,"

Alicorn sighed, "I think you have an unhealthy obsession with doing that boss,"

"Only to those who deserve it, like Naga," She narrows her eyes and her lips turn down into a frown "He gets his claws on my Silent Core and what does he do? Makes a mess of Vestroia and _my_ Doom Dimension." She scowls. "When I get my claws on him, he is going to regret using my Doom Dimension without my permission!" She said clenching her fists, red eyes flashing. Hydranoid who was perched on her shoulder flew off and moved to float closer to Alicorn.

Neo finds himself freezing up as his breath catches in his throat as he looks at the rather familiar bakugan that was floating closer to him, Neo gently moves the other two bakugan to let the other land in the palm of his hand that he had stretched towards it.

Hydranoid eyed the hand and then he chuckled, "Wow, I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome," He said landing on Neo's hand. "If you think I'm your little buddy, you're wrong. It would seem that he's decided to seek the company of my _master_ instead."

That's when everything comes crashing down. It wasn't his partner, but Masquerade's! Which makes his stomach drop as the numb feeling yet again takes over. Neo was frozen staring at the bakugan before he closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. "I...I know.." Neo mumbles this softly as he gently grabs the bakugan." If you're here.. Then that means Mephititous is with Masquerade.. But at least I know he's going to be okay…" He looks at the hydranoid before he manages a smile. "I guess we need proper introductions then huh.. Well. My name is Nathan Drake."

"Then how'd you get an idiotic nickname like Neo then?" Hydranoid said harshly.

Neo blinks a bit and a rather genuine smile breaks onto his face. "I dyed my hair neon orange by accident… I ended up being called Neon.. but then people just dropped the last n in neon. So I guess that's how people started calling Neo.." He says this softly, the Hydra looking at him a bit baffled.

Oserian raises an eyebrow and glances at Alicorn, "He does realize that's the same Hydranoid that banished his bakugan, and many others-"

"And is being a complete ass? Yes I think he's quite aware, but he's enacting the human tactic of 'killing them with kindness'."

Oserian pulled a face, "Sounds awful," She said curling her lip.

Hydranoid growls, "Are you expecting to win me over with your kindness?" He spits, "I am to become the Ultimate Bakugan, I should be with my master! Getting stronger and stronger to reach our goal!"

Neo however doesn't seem to notice this as he continues to say something to the darkus bakugan that belonged to Masquerade. "I'm not trying to do anything. I just know I shouldn't judge someone by the person who they work for.. Because personalities always collide and combine right?" Neo says this, a smile on his lips. "Plus, you shouldn't always brawl.. Everyone needs a break before they burn out."

"I _don't_ burn out, burning out is for weaklings like _Reaper_ , or _Mephititous,"_ He says in a nasty voice.

"Huh, so your master replaced his previous guardian with you when he didn't shape up? What'll happen if another more powerful bakugan comes along?" Alicorn asked.

Hydranoid scoffed, "My master will come for me," He said firmly, "We are going to become the most powerful together and rule this game!"

Neo frowned at this. "What do you think he'd do if he found out that even stronger bakugan resides in the doom dimension… If anything.. From what I can tell, It's that Reaper was Masky's strongest bakugan before he found you.. Then he threw him away.. What's to say he won't do that to you…"

Hydranoid growled. "Ha, shows what you fools now, my master was smart, he had both of us from the very start. There was no 'finding' me, I was always there, waiting for the right moment to come in and get stronger. Reaper was just a tool, he was never master's partner."

Neo sighs softly as he looks at the bakugan. "And what do you think would have happened if you lost to a normal bakugan.. Like a Centipoid or something.. And then Masquerade finds another bakugan who easily wipes out the rest"

"And with you gone, who's to say he won't just abandon you and move on to another?" Alicorn asked.

Hydranoid growled. "Enough. You will cease this, you don't understand my master, don't fool yourselves into thinking you do," He snapped.

Neo looks at the bakugan and sighs softly before gently running a finger down Hydranoid's 'head' and 'neck' the bakugan stilling under the action. "I might not know him but… I know people like him… And to be honest.. I know how he thinks.. I was like that too before I realized that Bakugan were living creatures ya know… I thought they were just game pieces that you could replace. Its the fact that I can see that he would do it if he could get a stronger bakugan.. And end up hurting you because of that.. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of him anymore.. And I don't want another bakugan who pledged their whole life to Masquerade end up being thrown out because something new, bigger and better comes along." He mumbles this softly, still 'stroking' Hydranoid "Its just not fair if a bakugan gets tossed away because of this.."

Hydranoid snorted. "No matter what I say you'll believe what you will about my master, so cease speaking about him." He turns to Oserian, "Just because I have to tolerate your presence due to her commands, does not mean I will tolerate any bad words against my master. He is my _master_ , and any words against him is against me."

Neo sighs softly as Hydranoid yet again defends Masquerade, and he closes his eyes. "Is that all he is to you…? Just a master…?" Neo opens his eyes now, a slightly dark look in his eyes "Is that all you think of him as..? IF so then he's not worth it… He should be your partner.. Not just a master.. It's like you're his slave..instead of someone he fights along side with.."

"And who are you to determine my master's worth?" Hydranoid asked, "Do you know him? Do you know what he's been through? No you don't, so as I've already told you stop speaking as if you _do._ " He popped closed and then a moment later he popped open once more. "And, I call him master, just as a knight would call his king. Masquerade has given me the ability to work towards my dream of becoming the most powerful bakugan, and in turn he has my eternal loyalty. I fight to become stronger and stronger so that there is _no_ other bakugan to replace me with because it will never be an option, as long as I work alongside Master nothing is unattainable even ultimate power."

Neo looks at the bakugan yet again, his eyes losing that dark glint as he looks into Hydranoid's 'eyes' "But at what price.. What would happen if you came across a bakugan you once knew a long time ago that was your friend..? What would happen if Naga sees that Masquerade isn't fit for his goal anymore and wants you to go to a new 'master' because Masquerade is unfit for the job.."

Hydranoid snorted, "Speak not of what ifs, there is no one, just me and my master. I would follow master to hell and back if he asked that of me, it is my duty to serve him, and in turn he empowers me. Naga, friends, unimportant and irrelevant, I would sacrifice them all if Master ordered it." The darkus bakugan glared at him, "So why don't you stop talking like you're all high and mighty," He spat before popping closed. "Now bother me no more unless we're brawling."

Neo only sighs a bit at this as he looks at the closed bakugan. "I won't bring him up anymore then" He mumbles this softly as he gently puts the bakugan into his pocket on the front of his hoodie before he looks at the other two bakugan who had gone silent, and Neo manages a smile before looking up at Oserian. "Thank you so much." And then he does something that makes said dragoness uncomfortable. He hugs her.

Oserian blinked turning her head as the human wraps his arms around her. "Okay, yeah yeah you're welcome," She said lightly pushing him off her. "Now listen up, you're holding onto Hydranoid, make sure he doesn't get back with Masquerade, at least not until Mephititous has a chance to bring the kid down a few levels,"

Neo smiles a bit and chuckles softly "That won't be too long.. If I know Mephy… He'd break Masquerade's pride and stuff within a few days… well.. Mainly if he ends up brawling someone that he knows without realizing Mephy isn't his Hydranoid…" He smiles softlas he saysthis. "And if anything, Mephy would most likely hit on the bakugan he;'s tossed up against….. Shameless pervert…" Neo chuckles sheepishly as he shakes his head at this.

Oserian's eye twitches a bit, "Indeed," She said narrowing her eyes.

Neo tilts his head."But honestly.. He never actually means any of the flirting.. Don't get me started on how many brawls we won because of his shamelessness.. He uses it to catch them off guard…. To be honest, I don't Mephititious has ever clung to someone before and repeatedly said stuff like 'Marry me' or what not" Neo says this offhandedly- not realizing what Mephititous had done with Oserian in the Doom Dimension.

Oserian frowned narrowing her eyes. Then she shook her head. "Whatever, point is, until we've dealt with Masquerade, keep an eye on Hydranoid and don't lose him. That's all," She said "Now if you'll excuse me I have to head back to the Doom Dimension I've spent… What times is it now?" She asked looking at him.

Neo pulls out his phone again "Its nearly 2:00 PM now.." He says this softly looking up at Oserian again.

Oserian growls, "5 and a half hours in this stupid form," She said with a sigh, "Welp, time to go stretch out my normal form back in the Doom Dimension!" She raised her hand and snapped her fingers a doom portal appearing behind her. "I'll be watching you lot," She said pointing from her eyes to them before she disappeared into the portal, Alicorn following after her.

Neo sighs softly at this and looks at the other two bakugan who had popped closed, which made Neo sigh a bit again before he gently puts them away as well mumbling how he should probably head home, along with the hopes of his father being passed out instead of awake.

/-/

Oserian sighed as she stepped through the portal, her human form dissolving as the sparkling energy that represented her soul floated back into her limp body. The dragoness blinking her eyes open and lifting her head.

"Oh it feels great to finally be out of that tiny human body." Oserian said stretching out her body flexing her claws, her wings and flicking her tail.

"At least you weren't crammed into a tiny marble!" Alicorn protested flexing each leg before tossing her head her tail flicking crossly. "Nocturna you can go to Earth next."

Nocturna merely chuckled bemused, "Perhaps, I'll consider, if you promise to organize working with the six ancient warriors to get the normal bakugan out of the doom dimension," She said fluttering her wings.

Alicorn's eyes lit up and she flared her wings, "Sounds exciting! Why I'll get on it right-" Her horn flickered making her pause.

Oserian narrowed her eyes turning to where the portal markings were. The markings glowing faintly. "Hmm, it seems we're going to have company," She said straightening up and eyeing the portal. Nocturna and Alicorn fell in beside her. Nocturna's wings spread open ready to take flight at a moment's notice. Alicorn pawed at the ground and bowed her head horn flashing with energy ready to attack in an instant.

The trio tensed as the array for the portal flickered once and then a certain spiky blond haired male appeared before them.

Masquerade blinked surprised, "Huh, so he wasn't lying. I take it you are the allies he spoke of,"

Nocturna sighed as she deflated, "Ugh, I thought Mephititous was supposed to be dealing with him," She grumbled, "Was hoping it was Naga so I could rip him to shreds."

"What do you want boy?" Oserian asked.

Masquerade tilted his head, "To get information,"  
"Your portal array probably dragged him here rather than some other location in the Doom dimension," Alicorn noted tapping her chin with hoof.

"Ah," Oserian said before focusing on the boy, "So you're the one who's been dumping bakugan into my Doom Dimension," Her eyes flashed, and yet the boy didn't even flinch instead his blue eyes swept up her studying her.

His voice was calm as he spoke, "I am, and what of it?" He asked.

Oserian growled and stepped forwards, "Boy, this dimension isn't some bakugan dumping ground, it's for bakugan who have committed a heinous crime befitting of being trapped in this hellhole."

Masquerade narrowed his eyes, "Lord Naga has taken it over, if you have a problem take it up with him," He said dismissively.

"Ah well, you're here right now," Oserian said moving in close standing tall so that she towered over Masquerade. "So perhaps you can tell him that he should come here and we can fight for it," She said barring her teeth.

Masquerade scowled, "I'm not your messenger boy, your Hydranoid friend seems to think you're stronger than Naga, if you're so powerful why are you hiding in the dark like a coward?" He taunted.

Oserian scoffed, "The boy hiding behind the big powerful beasts is calling us cowards." She glanced to Alicorn and Nocturna.

"I bet he thought, he could tame us as well," Nocturna said taking to the air circling the blond boy from above.

"I think he needs to be taken down a few pegs," Alicorn said stepping towards Masquerade horn glowing brightly.

The masked blond's eyes widened and he took a step back, "Hmph, whatever, I've seen all I need for now, Naga can deal with you lot." He said pulling out his DT. "I'm out of here," He said holding up his DT which glowed brightly until a spark from Alicorn's horn killed it."Ah!" He cried electricity skittering across the card forcing the boy to drop it the card falling to the floor and sizzling slightly.

Slowly Masquerade lifted his head and looked at Oserian who chuckled.

"I'm afraid there won't be any quick getaways from this one boy." She said her tail swishing behind her.

"What shall we do with you then?" Nocturna mused landing behind Masquerade making the boy whirl around and edge back from her, causing him to nearly bump into Alicorn's leg. He jumped away from her as she lowered her head horn glittering with energy as she eyed him.

"He'd make a cute kitty!" Alicorn said, "Couldn't cause any harm like that," She cooed nudging him with her muzzle making the blond boy draw back further.

"Bah! What use would that be, he'd just scratch up everything and make a mess!" Oserian said, "We ought to just throw him to the bakugan,"

Masquerade's eyes widened at that, and he swallowed trying not to sweat under Oserian's gaze. "Y-you wouldn't."

Oserian raised an eye ridge, "You want to try me?"

Masquerade drew back trying to keep an eye on all three of the bakugan, trying to think of a plan. His DT was busted, he didn't have any powerful bakugan. Come to think of it why weren't his bakugan out? His hand flew towards his belt and to his horror he found all his bakugan missing.

"Oh, you looking for these?" Alicorn asked, the blond spinning to face her. The winged unicorn was rearing on her back legs horn glowing bright yellow. Several darkus bakugan balls were orbiting around her hooves while she mimed juggling. "I thought they'd be fun to play with, seeing as you clearly don't want them,"

"Of course I want them!" Masquerade said clenching his fists, "I can't brawl without them,"

"And yet you throw them to the Doom Dimension without a second thought," Nocturna said.

"I do what I have to," Masquerade retorted, "And my bakugan know that!"

"Do they really?" Oserian asked her voice low. "And do you _have_ to send them to their doom, to the equivalent of hell just so you can win a game,"

"Their sacrifices help Hydranoid go stronger and Lord Naga come closer to attaining ultimate power,"

"Ultimate power is a myth boy," Oserian said, "And you couldn't handle the _burden_ of power."

Masquerade scowled, "I will _not_ be powerless anymore," He spat clenching his fists, "I'm done with being weak, and I will get all your power or die trying," He declared swinging his arm his coat flaring with the movement.

Oserian scoffed, "You fool you'd throw away your life for nothing but dust and atoms. That's all that your quest for power will achieve, if N aga's plan succeeds we all will suffer,"

"Wrong! Naga will take over Vestroia and Earth and rule it as their new leader and-"

"And what he's going to give you a slice of the pie?" Nocturna asked shaking her head, "Don't be naive boy, the only one Naga cares about is himself, as soon as you give him what he wants he'll turn on you before you could even blink. If you survive the destruction of Earth and Vestroia,"

"Enough! Your words are meaningless, if you are going to fight me, _kill_ me then get it over with," Masquerade said glaring up at them. "Or are you too weak to do that," Nocturna and Alicorn exchanged looks before both of them looked to Oserian. Taking their silence for dissent he smirked, failing to notice the purple glow around Oserian's eyes as she loomed over him, or how his shadow shifted beneath him.

"That's what I thought, bunch of w-mph!" The blond boy was cut off by a shadowy strand covering his mouth silencing him. Before the boy could blink he was bound in shadowy ropes.

"Finally! He's silent!" Nocturna said, she glanced over at the others. "So now what? Should we just lock him up and throw away the key?"

"Can we keep him? I mean he treats bakugan like toys, he could be our pet!" Alicorn said her eyes lighting up as she turned to look lifting her front hooves wings flared out.

"You want us to keep a wicked human as a pet?" Nocturna asked slowly.

Alicorn ducked her head, "Well he's _kind_ of cute." She said defensively ears lowering slightly.

Nocturna scoffed, "That's stupid."

Alicorn glared at her and moved to towards Nocturna.

"Both of you stop!" Oserian barked the two freezing and turning to look at their leader. "We're not going to do _either_ of your ideas."

"Aww," Alicorn head and tail drooping, and Nocturna huffed and folded her wings.

"Then what are we going to do?" She asked

Oserian glanced down at the bound and squirming Masquerade, and then she lifted her head to look at the other two eyes flashing. "I think I have an idea," She said grinning darkly.

 **A/N:**

 **Jet: Hehehe I wonder what Oserian's going to do now that Masky's all tied up XP and he's actually stuck being quiet for once!**

 **Echo: *huffs and puffs up, turned away from Jet* So evil. -3- - Anyhow, more Neo came in along with a wee bit of back story?**

 **Jet: apparently. Anyways my friend HybridHydra decided she wanted to come out of her hiatus off FF to review so let's write out a review response!**

 **Review Response:**

 **HybridHydra -**

 **Jet: I guess it does, Oserian appears in a lot of stories. She's part of my headcanon for the origin of Vestroia, so more often than not she always pops up. Plus she's awesome Echo can attest to this she drew a picture of her!**

 **Echo: Nooo hush ;; I'm not that good ;;**

 **Jet: Anyways shameless plugging aside, glad that you enjoyed the DanxMasky bit last chapter, I reread that like several times before we posted it and reread it even after it was posted. It was fun to write XD Looking forwards to adding more of that. And yeah and Echo and I work pretty well together, when she's not trying to steal the spotlight in the AN's.**

 **Echo: *silently watching random vines* When distracted I just … go silent.. *laughs***

 **Jet: And then that's the end of your writing, like a-**

 **Oserian: SILENT ENDER! :D**

 **Mephy: *glomps Oserian* DARLING!**

 **Oserian: *blinks* Not now! *disappears into portal***

 **Jet: Anyways thanks again for the review HybridHydra, we appreciate it. I hope the rest of you will feel free to review! We always appreciate every single one we get :D**

 **Echo: *eye-smiles a bit* yeah! It gives us more reasons to write- oh and the fact that I'm not scared to spam everything of Jet's. *grins***

 **Jet: Eh it usually gets results :) Anyways see you guys next update.**

 **Echo: *waves before rolling away***


	4. From the Doom Dimension with Love

**A/N:**

 **Jet: HELLO READERS! :D**

 **Echo: *grumbles darkly and twitches before trying to hide out of the light* The light burns…**

 **Masquerade: Quick! Someone give me a flashlight!**

 **Jet: Masky, no.**

 **Echo: *growls and glares at him* Do it and I will rip your balls off.**

 **Masquerade: *rolls eyes* jeez looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.**

 **Echo: I didn't even get good sleep so shut up before I destroy you.**

 **Jet: She sacrificed precious sleep for the sake of quick updates. She is truly a dedicated FF writer :')**

 **Chapter 4**

Mephititous twitches as he floats around, trying to find that rather troublesome brunette. "Come on.. Think Mephititous… Did the little Troll say anything.. That would link to where the brunette would be hiding…." The darkus bakugan mumbles this this, trying to figure it out. "At least I know the kid lives here at least…" He mumbles this glumly.

The hydranoid continues to roam around until he manages to find a place via stalking a kid talking about someone named 'Runo' of the Battle Brawlers… The name sounded rather familiar to him. And so, this had lead him to a restaurant/diner like place in which he slips in, and his eyes light up when he hears the oh so (Somewhat) familiar voice of Dan Kuso- and where Kuso is.. So is that hot piece of ass named Drago.

"I still can't believe you got his mask Dan!" Runo said holding up the glass mask that belonged to their enemy.

Dan chuckled, "Ha, it wasn't too hard, he just wasn't able to match Drago's evolved power." He said smirking.

Runo rolls her eyes and places the glass mask back down on the table. "So are you going to like destroy it or something?" She asked him,

Dan shrugged as he picked it up, "Might keep it as a trophy," He said examining the mask before glancing over at Drago, "Our first big win without help."

Mephititous huffs at this- He did not just take credit for what Mephititous helped with!

Runo smiled, "Well you did good Dan, I'm sure the others will be excited to hear the news," She said, just as someone called for her assistance at the front of the cafe. She sighed, "Ugh, duty calls," She said heading off to help the customer leaving Dan alone.

Mephititous' eyes narrow before he clicks shut, and flings himself right at the back of Dan's head, nailing him in the back of said head, and then falling onto the table right infront of the brunette.

"Ow!" Dan cried grabbing the back of his head from the hit drawing several customer's eyes to him. The brunette flushed and sheepishly waved at them dismissively while rubbing his aching head. "Oh man what's the deal?" He said looking at the table blinking at the bakugan that now sat before him. "Huh, Hydranoid?"

A huff comes from the bakugan as it pops open, seemingly glaring at Dan "You did NOT just take credit for everything I helped you with!" The bakugan says this hotly, huffing and puffing as he says this.

"Well to be fair, you didn't do much in regards to the brawl that was all Drago." Dan protested,

"Plus I don't find making unwelcome advances to be particular helpful," Drago added.

"I mean yeah you helped me get Masquerade's mask and all that, but it's just easier to tell them I beat him, no offense meant." He said to Mephititous. "But we know what went down, and we shook up Masquerade, but that's not something I'm taking credit for. Beating him in a brawl? All me baby," Dan said with a smile.

Mephititous huffs "I would have MOPPED the floor with Drago if I was actually in the battle with my actual partner and not the little Troll Doll" Mephititous mumbles this.

Drago snorted, "I'd love to prove you wrong, but I have more pressing matters to attend to," He said, "And none of them involve a certain pervert," He turned away from Mephy.

Dan sighed and pushed Drago away from Mephititous, "Don't mind him, he just didn't like that you were coming onto him." He leaned in closer to Mephititous, "He's kind of a taken 'gan'." The brunette stage whispered.

Mephititous makes an 'Ohh' kind of sound .

"Yeah, but anyways, what were you doing with Masquerade?" Dan asked propping up his head with his hand. "He seemed pretty surprised to have you."

Mephititous chuckles a bit. "Well, it's because we chloroformed him the other night and they switched me with his hydranoid… Because he's angered some bakugan pretty high up on the food chain if you know what I mean."

Dan raised an eyebrow and Drago perked up at that.

"Who?" Drago asked.

Mephititous goes silent before softly saying "Bakugan stronger then Naga and the Ancient Warriors…"

Dan drew back eyes wide, "Stronger than Naga? Say what?!" He turned to Drago, "Is that true buddy?"

Drago hmmed bobbing his head as he considered it, "Well, the six legendary soldiers could be able to beat him but they've been gone for a while… But bakugan more powerful than them, impossible."

Mephititous snorts at this, popping closed as he rolls around the table for a bit before popping back open. "There are… After all, why would I lie… They just watch from a distance as to not get things screwed up.. Or at least that's what I understand." Mephititous mumbles this, glancing back up at Dan.

Dan grabbed his chin, "Huh," He mused narrowing his eyes.

"Who are they?" Drago asked, "I might have heard of them," He said flapping his toy wings eagerly.

Mephititous grins softly. "I don't know if it's really right to tell you this but… I might as well bring you into this." Mephititous chuckles lowly.

Dan frowned, "Is this like some super secret thing?" He asked leaning forwards glancing around the cafe.

"If so perhaps we should head to a more...private setting?" Drago asked.

Mephititous would have shrugged if he had shoulders, so he sighs a bit instead. "Well, I doubt anyone else would understand what we're talking about but.." The darkus bakugan floats up to Dan's shoulder that was thankfully unoccupied, and then gently rests on it. "Might as well go somewhere safer than here."

Dan nodded snagging Masquerade's mask from where it lay on the table and rose from his seat. "Hey, Runo I gotta head home!"

"What? Already?" Runo asked looking at him surprised. "I thought you wanted to wait for the others to get here,"

Dan smiled sheepishly and reached a hand up to rub the back of his head, "Yeah but I just remembered my mom wanted me to uh...do something… at-at home for her! Gotta go bye!" He said waving at her before he ran out of the cafe.

Runo watched him go with a raised eyebrow. "Is he acting weird Tig or is it just me?"

"Perhaps he just genuinely forgot he had to do something," The tigress bakuga remarked. "I wouldn't worry,"

"It could also be stress, maybe the brawl with Masquerade was a bit rougher than he wanted us to think," Alice remarked from behind the counter. "Might need to time to get his thoughts together, you know how he is,"

Runo frowned, "Hmm, I guess you guys are right," She said though she watched Dan disappear suspiciously before resuming her work.

/-/

Dan entered his house and kicked off his shoes. "Hey mom I'm home!" He called.

"Oh, you're back early, is everything alright?" She asked from the living room.

"Yeah, everything's fine, just have something I need to do...on the computer… yeah! Marucho gave me a new game he said I had to try," Dan said quickly before heading up the stairs.

"Oh, okay! Just be sure to be down for dinner okay Daniel!" She called up after him.

"Got it, Mom!" He called after entering his room and closing the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Welp now we're in private, what do you got for us Mephititous?" Dan asked sitting on his bed.

Mephititous hums softly as he drops down onto the soft bouncy bed, making him bounce a few times. " Three Bakugan… Ones you probably never heard of either.." The Darkus Hydranoid mumbles this softly as he stares at the ceiling, having no real reason to get up from laying on the bed.

"Well we don't know anything until you tell us who they are," Dan said frowning, "Come on you said you'd tell us,"

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning," Drago said floating over Mephititous. "Tell us how this all started,"

Mephititous closes his eyes at this… "Well.. I guess you could say it happened when Masquerade decided to target my partner and I since well.. I'ma hydranoid.. And I guess that's all that it took to get on his shitlist…"

Dan nodded, "Masquerade does have a fondness for targeting powerful bakugan," He said with a sigh, "So you guys brawled and he banished you to the Doom Dimension right?"

Mephititous sighs "Yeah… but at least Serpeniod and Griffon beat the bastards first two bakugan before that troll doll let out tall dark and ugly." Mephititous mumbles this softly under his breath before yet again sighing. "Yes, he sent my babies and I to the doom dimension.."

Dan tilted his head, "Quick question, why do you call Masky a troll doll?"

"Dan, focus," Drago said.

"What?! I'm just wondering!"

Mephititous snorts "It's because he reminds me of one of those old, creepy little troll dolls.. With that stupid little haircut of his"

Dan frowned, "I thought it was kinda cool-" He muttered then Drago bonked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Daniel! We've been over this!" Drago said, "You have to remember that whatever you have found in him that you like, he's still your enemy,"

"Hey, I know that! Why do you think, I took his mask and doom card."

"Because you're hoping he's going to come after you," Drago said in a deadpan.

"Yes, but also because it keeps him from brawling, lay off Drago." Dan said folding his arms and pouting.

Mephititous chuckles at this, rolling his eyes before he yawns a bit. "Anyhow… The Hydranoid beat me…. Mainly because I was off focus… I was too angry due to the loss of my friends.. That's how I lost… We would have probably won.. IF i'd just…" The bakugan trails off and sighs again.

"Don't blame yourself," Drago said, "Hydranoid is difficult for anyone to defeat, even me and Skyress beat him a while ago because we managed to take him out by hitting a weak point."

"So you ended up in the Doom Dimension," Dan said.

Mephititous lets out an irritated sigh. "That's the thing.. I've taken out bigger and badder bakugan than that Hydranoid… I was just too unfocused… That's why I messed up… If I kept my head in the game, I would have sent that bastard on a permanent vacation…."

"Unlikely," Dan said, "I know Masquerade, even if you defeated Hydranoid he'd just leave and then come back to take you out later.

" I know it's just that… I don't want to see my partner ever be alone with.. That bastard.." The bakugan growls out the last few words before he rolls up where he's not looking at the ceiling. "But, as I was saying.. There are three bakugan that could easily wipe the floor with Naga.. but they don't because they have.. Something else planned in mind.."

"You've said 'three bakugan', who are they?" Drago asked sounding a little annoyed.

The hydranoid rolls his eyes. "Obviously _someone_ in the room needs to get laid ASAP…" Mephititous mumbles this hotly before huffing. "As I was saying… There are three bakugan, Alicorn… Nocturna and my beautiful queen.. Oserian."

Dan glanced at Drago, "You know who they are?" He asked.

Drago was quiet for a second, "You mean Oserian as in the same Oserian who legend has it nearly destroyed Vestroia?" He asked sounding shocked, "That's who you're working with?!"

The hydranoid hums happily. "My dearest.. Beautiful queen.." Mephititous says this in a dazed happy voice, Dan and Drago exchanging weird looks at this. Then he seems to shake his head to clear his mind. "Yes, the same Oserian…"

"So we have the choice between Naga who's trying to take over Vestroia, and Oserian the destroyer of Vestroia," Drago groaned "This is becoming less and less appealing." He said shaking himself.

Mephititous seems to have a grin in his voice as he speaks up "She's not that bad! She's really… something." The bakugan says this softly, yet that grin never seems to leave his voice

Dan glances at Drago who shakes himself again, "Come on Drago, isn't it that the 'enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

Drago turned to him slowly. "Dan,"

"Yeah Drago?"

"Stop reading Shun's quote books, you're starting to sound like a fortune cookie." Drago told him flatly.

Dan flushed and ducked his head rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah sure…"

Mephititous barks out a laugh at this. "But what the kid said is rather true!"

Drago huffed "Perhaps." He ground out stiffly, then he sighed, "Just continue, not much I can do about what she's done anyways, I don't have the power to step to her, at least I should find out what she's been up to,"

Dan nodded, "So you were sent to the Doom Dimension, you met Oserian, and...and… the other two bakugan, and then?"

"Apparently my personality was just right to make Masky go batshit" Mephititous deadpans this as he gives them both a blank look.

"Wait, how'd you get out of the Doom Dimension?" Dan asked, then his eyes widened, "Is Oserian able to free bakugan from the doom Dimension?!"

The Hydranoid blinks before humming as he thinks about this before nodding. "Yup! Makes sense, since she's the guardian of the Doom Dimension."

"Then she can free the bakugan trapped there!" Dan said his eyes lighting up, "Ha!" He cheered jumping up.

Drago glanced at his partner, "But first Masquerade would have to be dealt with to keep him from sending them right back,"

Dan deflated a bit dropping back onto his bed, "Man I wish that guy would just quit," He said with a sigh folding his arms and bowing his head.

Mephititous sighs a bit "You know.. I'm starting to wonder if he has an actual reason why he does this… Not just for Naga… but.. Maybe he has a personal goal…" Mephititous mumbles this softly

Dan shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is whatever his reasons, I know he could be capable of great good, he's not… a complete monster despite everything he's done," He said closing his eyes bowing his head.

Drago sighed, "Dan you have to remember he tried to get Billy to banish Julie to the Doom Dimesion, he brainwashed the top 6 brawlers to do his dirty work, he banished his own Reaper, he's sent numerous bakugan to the Doom Dimension, and he even captured Runo and Marucho that one time!"

"And he never hurt them!" Dan retorted rising to his feet and lifting the mask in his possession,, "He spared you, his efforts to recruit Shun got him back in the game, and all those bakugan he banished? We can get them back!" He said clenching his fist. "There's good in him, we just have to find a way to bring it out." (it's fine)

"No." Mephititous says this bluntly with a tone that was sounding very much Final.

Dan looked at him surprised. "What do you mean, no?"

Mephititous sighs. "I mean no. We aren't going to bring all those bakugan out of the Doom Dimension. So forget any and all plans of freeing every bakugan in there… Because no means no."

Dan rose from his seat and rounded on Mephititous, "No way! Those bakugan were innocent! She let you out! If she can free those bakugan she should!" He said putting his hands on his hips glaring at Mephititous.

Mephititous seems to grit his teeth. "It doesn't matter if she let me out! The only reason why she did that was for her to switch me out with Masquerade's Hydranoid which, as we are speaking, is with MY partner and PROBABLY endangering him as the seconds tick by! It's bad enough Masquerade is threatening Neo for something that Neo doesn't really even know is going on! So shut up if you don't know what all is going on Daniel." The bakugan growls and hisses this out, glaring at Dan sharply.

Dan leaned in the heat of his glare increasing, "No way! I'm sorry your brawler got involved, but that doesn't give you the right to punish all the innocent bakugan that were banished there!" He turned away looking at the mask that still lay on the bed, "Just like your partner, other kids have been left crying because their bakugan are stuck in the Doom Dimension."

"And as the moments pass the bakugan in there suffer more and more!" Drago growled, "You're worried about your partner being threatened? What about all the bakugan struggling to hang on in the Doom Dimension?!"

The hydranoid glares at them both. "You two know nothing of what goes on in the D. D. You know nothing that goes through any ones head! You'd be worried about your partner too and put anything and everything under your partner if you have someone threatening to silence him for GOOD after they get info out of him!- And don't you fucking dare act like I know nothing of the Doom Dimension! The only thing Bakugan suffer from in there is BOREDOM"

Dan opened his mouth to retort when a portal opened, and a green and black bakugan flew out of the portal. "Oh for the sake of the sacred orb, all of you shut up!" She glared at Dan and Drago and then glared at Mephititous. "What are you doing arguing with the boy? You know just as little as he does, so do not take it upon yourself to argue for us!" The bird snapped.

Mephititous seems to puff up at this float up in Nocturna's face. "Oh shut it you old bird! Before I eat you for dinner"

Nocturna laughed, "Oh, really? Let's go a few rounds then! Come on!" She said gesturing to the portal with a wing, "The boy can come watch, he'll be a witness," She said before she flew back into the portal.

Mephititous hisses "RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU AREEE!"

"JUST GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" Nocturna screeched on the other side of the portal.

Dan looked between Mephititous and the portal and then exchanged bewildered looks with Drago. Drago shifts his wings in a makeshift shrug.

Mephititous hisses at the portal- until he sees a certain dragoness on the other side making him seemingly brighten up "MY DARLINGG!" He practically screes this out, making Dan jump at how LOUD the noise was for such a tiny ball, and then said ball goes happily flying into the portal, promptly turning to his normal form and goes to glomp Oserian-

Only to get smashed into the floor by a very very pissed off great horned owl.

"Eat me for dinner?! You want to try that now?!" Nocturna screeched slashing at him with energy from her wings, digging her talons into his body as she pecked him repeatedly.

Mephititous gives off loud hisses of 'Stop that you over grown chicken dinner' as he tries to push her off to get to his 'queen'

The hisses only make Nocturna see red as the owl shrees loudly and flies off him only to come crashing back down on top of him the floor cracking slightly from the impact.

Dan and Drago uncertainly entered after him he brunette gaping at the sight of the owl viciously assaulting Mephititous.

"Wha-what the?" Dan asked gaping at the sight.

"Well, Nocturna was _supposed_ to go break up your argument," Alicorn said drawing Dan's attention to her and the large black dragoness who was watching Mephy get his ass kicked by Nocturna with an impassive expression.

At that moment, Mephititous actually manages to smack Nocturna with his tail, getting her off of him before glomping Oserian "Oserian! MY queen! My darling! Oh how I missed your luscious gorgeous looks! And your beautIful scales!"

Oserian disappeared from his grip, "Careful, I have something for you two." She said her red eyes gleaming, her red eyes gained a purple aura as she dumped the bound Masquerade in front of Dan and Mephititous. "It seems you lost something," She said.

Dan gapes at the sight of his struggling rival bound in shadowy coords. "What the heck, Masquerade?" He asks crouching down beside his rival, the blond glaring at him.

Mephititous seems to shrink a bit as he pokes his claws together before he glares at the bound Masky. "Can I ask for a refund for this troll doll please?"

"Sure, and we'll boot you down to the second level of the Doom Dimension instead," Nocturna said flaring her feathers amber eyes flashing, "For false representation, for insulting your superiors, and then assaulting said superiors." She snapped. "You had a responsibility,you were supposed to keep an eye on the boy. If he hadn't come to us there might have been trouble!"

Mephititous huffs slightly. "Assault and self Defense from a crazy bird are two completely different things.." He mumbles this to himself before looking at them sheepishly. "Well…Um…. Technically he did teleport away from me before I could actually get close to him to get teleported with him…"

Oserian sighed, "Fine, fortunately we dealt with that, he won't be teleporting anywhere anymore. He'll be stuck with you two." She said nodding to Mephititous and Dan.

"I don't know if I want to work with you all," Drago said stepping forwards, "Particularly since your ally," He glares at Mephititous, "Says you will not be releasing the bakugan in the Doom Dimension,"

"Ah I was just about to get to that," Oserian said in a pleasant tone of voice to Drago before she whipped around to look at Mephititous, "What in the name of the sacred orb were you thinking?!" She snapped. "I do not want these extra bakugan in my Doom Dimension! They are a pain, they are a mess, and I do not want the added responsibility! You do not tell me how to run my Doom Dimension!"

Mephititous hisses a bit. "If you **all would just shut up and listen to me?!** " Mephititous practically roars this out, looking like h was radyt osmack someone or rip someone a new on. "Now shut up, sit down, and fucking listen! Like I've been trying to say-"

"No, you will listen to me," Oserian said silencing him by stepping forwards so they were nose to shoots her an angry glare. "I am the Guardian of the Doom Dimension, _you_ are not. You do not speak for me, you do not speak of what will happen to my doom dimension."

The Darkus Hydranoid makes a bold move and forcefully shuts Oserian's mouth closed. "Just listen! Naga would notice if bakugan started randomly appearing again-"

"How dare you!" Before Mephititous could finish the statement Alicorn and Nocturna leap at him knocking him away from Oserian brutally.

Dan and Masquerade watch the unfolding scene with wide eyes, even Drago could do nothing but watch as Oserian drew herself to her full height.

"Mephititous, you IDIOT." She barked. "What is Naga going to do hmm? Come to fight me? He'd get slaughtered, Go down to Earth? He can't, he's trapped in his orb, The bakugan will not be staying in my Doom Dimension, and _you_ will never attempt to speak for me, or claim to understand what I am going to do. And you will never silence me!" Her eyes hardened, "Daniel Kuso, since Mephititous has proven to be incompetent," She said glaring at the hydra as she spoke, "I relinquish Masquerade to you, along with Mephititous, I ask that you work to keep him from sending anymore bakugan to the Doom Dimension, do that for me and I will free all the bakugan he's banished to here in an orderly fashion," Oserian said.

Dan's eyes widened, "For serious?!"

Oserian nodded. "For serious," She said. "And as for you," She went right up to Mephititous, "You will refer to me by _name_ alone, you are nothing but a subordinate to me, and if you try to pretend you know how to run my Doom Dimension _again_ ," She hissed narrowing her eyes, "You'll join the ranks of its prisoners," She spat, then she turned on her heel and flicked her tail. "Send them back to Earth I have nothing left to say," She said before she left the room.

Nocturna and Alicorn nodded before both of them tossed Mephititous back through the portal.

Alicorn turned to Dan who picked up Masquerade bridal style despite the blond's protests and struggles. "Best of luck," She said nodding, "Sorry our first encounter had to be this way,"

Dan smiled, "It's cool, you guys are pretty awesome,"

"It would seem I misjudged you," Drago said bowing his head to them, "I apologize for my rudeness,"

Nocturna waved a wing dismissively, "Bah, if anyone was rude it was Mephititous, you had a fair question, feel free to ask for us, we'll be watching." She said.

Dan nodded before he, Drago and Masquerade went through the portal.

They reappeared back in Dan's room, and Dan looked around for Mephy, dropping Masquerade back on the bed. Now out of range from Oserian the ropes began to dissolve starting with the gag at Masquerade's mouth.

"Fuck!" The blond spat working his aching jaw.

Meanwhile, Dan nearly steps on mephititous who was just on the ground, closed and motionless as if he were just another bakugan piece that never would speak or move by itself from not having good control on this new form.

"Whoa! Sorry Mephititous," Dan said stepping off him and picking up the darkus bakugan. "You all right?" He asked lifting him up to his face

No reply is given as the bakugan ball stays closed, the cooled plastic feeling uncomfortably cold in Dan's hand.

"Mephititous?" Dan asks again tapping the bakugan ball.

Masquerade snorts, "He's probably sulking because he got chewed out by the 'love of his life'." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Stupid wimp."

Yet again still no reply was given, even at the rather rude remark from the blond that would have (most likely) sent the darkus bakugan into a small fit of 'fuck you troll doll' but still, no words are spoken.

"Well, it looks like you've lucked out Danny-boy, you won't have to deal with his idiocy!" Masquerade said tugging at his bonds, the ones binding his wrists and ankles holding fast while the rest started to fade away.

Dan frowned at him, "He shouldn't be so quiet, I feel kind of bad for him,"

"Don't be he's a perverted idiot, we're better off with him silent and unmoving." Masquerade said flatly. "Now then," He turned and flashed Dan a look, "Be a _dear_ Dan and untie me!"

Dan glared at him, "No,"

"What?!"

Dan looked down at Mephititous, "Not until we get him talking again,"

"Feh, well if me tied up on your bed won't get him talking, I don't know what will," Masquerade said glaring at the ceiling, before his eyes slipped towards Mephititous, Dan's doing the same.

There was a pause as they waited to see if Mephititous reacted.

Still nothing.. Just a.. Lifeless bakugan ball in Dan's hands.

"Let's just throw him away," Masquerade said glaring at the bakugan ball eyeing the remaining dark bonds on his wrists and ankles that showed no signs of fading away. "Fuck is this actual rope? Damnit."

Drago lands next to Mephititous in Dan's hands, studying the bakugan before sighing in frustration.. "Why are you so silent…" and, just like the others, Drago gets no reply.

"He's silent because he was an idiot and got himself dumped," Masquerade said, like it was completely obvious and Drago was an idiot. The blond giving up on trying to get out of his bonds. "How the fuck did they get actual rope?" He grumbled eyeing the dark rope that now bound his wrists after the shadows faded away

As Masquerade struggled with his bondage issues, Drago observes the hydranoid closely before something clicks. "Perhaps his partner would know…."

"Probably, so why don't you guys untie me, and go find him!" Masquerade snapped.

Dan frowned as he looked at Masquerade, "What are we going to do about him?" He asked Drago "We can't leave him here, but we can't exactly take him with us either…"

Drago stares at the blond. " Tie him to the bed and gag him.. Maybe strip him of anything he could use to escape….. And then tell your mom to stay out of your room and lock it."

Masquerade glares at them, "You try and gag me Dan and when I get free I'll kill you first."

"That's if you can get out." Drago says this bluntly, knowing how good Dan was at tying impossible to untangle knots..

"Uh there's a small problem with that buddy," Dan said glancing sideways at his partner. "I don't have any rope to tie him up with."

"I think I saw some in the closet downstairs… For camping trips..?" The bakugan says this absentmindedly

Dan eyed Masquerade for a moment, the blond glaring at him.

"Dan I swear if you tie me up you _will_ regret it," Masquerade hissed.

"Well if you weren't so easy to recognize, maybe I'd bring you with," Dan retorted.

Drago seems to twitch. "Doesn't your mother have spray on hair dye? And couldn't Masquerade fit in some of your clothes that are too big?"

Masquerade gives him a glare, "You will _not_ dye my hair,"

Drago rolls his eyes at this "It's washable.. It'll come out in the first shower."

Dan groans, "Ugh, why do you have to be such an evil jerk," He moaned running a hand down his face.

"Sorry, Dan I can't help it I was born this way," The blond says with a smirk.

"Not funny man, now I'm gonna have that song stuck in my head!" Dan whined.

Drago hums a bit at this, glancing at Mephititous before looking back at Masquerade. "I take it you know where the kid lives…?"

Masquerade smirked. "Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you if you _don't untie me already!"_

Dan glanced at Drago, and then sighed, heading over to his desk and grabbing the scissors.

Drago however speaks up quickly "Shouldn't you take away his travel card? So he can't get away?"

Dan blinked, "Hmm, you're right, I know Oserian said it wasn't working anymore. But it's better safe than sorry," he said heading over to Masquerade.

Masquerade shifted away from him, "Hey now, I don't have anything!" He said.

Dan sighed, "No, Drago's right," He said blushing slightly as he grabbed Masquerade's coat the blond flinching at his close proximity.

"Dan, I swear I don't have anything. You don't need to search me," Masquerade said, the brunette reaching into the pocket of his white coat on his left and came up with reached for the other pocket of his jacket and frowned when he came up with nothing. His eyes lowered to Masquerade's waistline and he flushed.

"Oh come on, you couldn't hide it somewhere easy to get to?" Dan whined.

"You should check him anyways Dan, he might have something else beside the teleporting card" Drago said simply nodding his head.

Mephititous goes unnoticed as he moves a bit on the desk he was placed on, and then the bakugan yet again goes lifeless as all of this happens.

"I'd rather he not, I don't have anything," Masquerade said stiffly.

Dan swallowed, "I'm just going to check your pockets," He assured him as he moved so that he was sitting on the bed beside him. Carefully he moved Masquerade's coat out of the way, and reached into the blond's front pockets. Masquerade jumped as he felt Dan's hand shifting around in his pocket brushing against his leg. "Dan I don't have anything in my pockets." He snapped stiffly.

Dan pulled out his hand and reached into the other one, eyes widening as he felt something thin bump against his fingers and he grabbed it and pulled it out revealing the slightly burned Dimenstional Transporter.

Dan held it up for Masquerade to see and raised an eyebrow, "Nothing in your pockets, huh?" He said waving the card.

Masquerade scowled, "It doesn't do anything, it's fried. You didn't need to invade my personal space for that," He said.

"Hey you brainwashed people! That was worse!" Dan said taking the fried DT and placing it where the mask sat on the desk where Mephititous was as well before turning back to Masquerade hands on his hips.

"Technically, _I_ didn't brainwash them, _Naga_ did."

"Yeah, well you still took advantage of them!"

"Like you're taking advantage of me being tied up right now?!"

Drago sighs deeply at this. "Break it up you two lovebirds… Remember, we have an objection to fill!"

"Would you stop it with the 'lovebirds'," Masquerade said glaring at Drago.

"Well I mean, if you want to tell me something-" Dan said flashing him a sly grin.

"Dan, shut up before I kick you."

Drago stares at this "I wouldn't do that if I were you… Who knows what Dan would do to you while you're fully tied down."

Masquerade's eyes snap to Dan, who was flushing a bit. "Shut up Drago." Dan said ducking his head.

"I'll do so when you just get whatever human hormonal things you two have with each other, out of the way."

As this is said, Mephititous finally lets out a soft snicker at what Drago had finally said.

Masquerade's head snapped in the direction of Mephititous, "You ass! You aren't dead at all!" He snarled at him.

"How come that _worked_ , I would've thought that when you said uh," Dan flushed slightly as Masquerade raised an eyebrow at him.

Then the blond boy smirked, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "You want to tell me something Danny-boy?" He asked teasingly.

Dan frowned at him, "No, I don't, I was just saying that out of context some of what you said could be taken in a certain way,"

"In context they were supposed to be taken a certain way," Masquerade retorts. "Oh for fuck's sake, he's just being an ass, can we just pitch him into a lake?"

"No because Oserian said he's my responsibility." Dan said firmly.

"Right and you're just so _responsible_ ,"

"I am so!"

"You threw your Dragonoid into a river!"

"That was when we were working out our relationship!" Dan protested, "What's your excuse? You send your own bakugan to the Doom Dimension, including your Reaper,"

"He was a jerk, you can't deny he had it coming," Masquerade said dismissively.

"He was loyal to you!"

"I was a means to an end!"

"That's your relationship with all the bad guys!"

"It comes with the whole 'villain' thing, everyone takes advantage of everyone, sorry we're not into sleepovers and braiding each others hair like you brawlers."

"One, that's stupid, two, for god's sake they're trying to destroy the planet!" Dan shouted throwing up his arms.

"And look at all the fucks I don't give!"

Drago had looked back and forth between the two bickering brawlers before he turns to look at Mephititous who hadn't done anything since h chuckled.. "You're right.. Those two are meant for each other…"

Drago turns back to the two… "Shouldn't you say something to break them up?" No reply from the silent hydranoid makes Drago sigh deeply.

"Why are you even working for Naga?"

"None of your business, Dan." Masquerade said looking away, before a thought occured to him and he smirked, "Why are you leading a group of people who think you're an idiot?"

"Hey! Those are my friends! And they sure as hell could beat the pants off your allies,"

"Frankly, I'd use the term 'ally' when referring to Hal-G and Naga very loosely,"

"Then _why_ are you working for them?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?"

"Because I care?"

"Aww Dan I'm touched, but you're not in my league. Stick with your screeching blue harpy, I'm sure you'll be _very_ happy together."

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Yes, because life is a joke,"

"That's stupid,"

"You're one to talk,"

A soft mumble of "Shut up and fuck already" comes from next to Drago who blinks a bit owlishly at the Hydranoid who had suddenly spoke up, even if it was just a few words mumbled.

Masquerade leans back where he lay and smirked. "See, not dead, I win."

Dan turned to him and glared at him, "He's still barely talking,"

"So we know he's alive, now let's pitch him into a lake."

Drago looks at Masquerade "For someone older than Dan, you sure are immature.. I guess you match Dan mentally huh?"

Masquerade looks at Drago, "I have never been so insulted in my entire life," He said with a scoff, "Dan could never keep up with me if he tried,"

"Could so!"

"Okay, what's the square root of 4 Dan?"

"Uh," Dan hesitated glancing to the left, "Uh, w-well I know what it is!" Dan said shooting Masquerade a smug look, "Don't know why you're asking me,"

Masquerade scoffed, "Then tell me what it is,"

"If you don't know it just admit it Masky,"

"I know what it is! It's 2,"

"Oh good, I was worried for a second," Dan said with a grin, while Masquerade groaned.

"You're an idiot,"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Are we really going to go down to that level?"

"Depends… are we?"

Masquerade groaned, dropping back onto the pillow closing his eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots,"

"And you're still tied up, what's that make you?"

"Shut up,"

"Make me,"

"Untie me and I will,"

"Nah, I'm too busy tormenting you,"

"Oh dear, I'm being tormenting by an idiot, whatever shall I do?" Masquerade said opening his eyes and sneering at Dan, "Besides tune you out."

"And how's that going for you?" Dan asked unable to keep the grin off his face.

Masquerade just smirked and closed his eyes making a point of turning his head away from the brunette.

A soft click is heard as Mephititous finally pops out of the ball, looking at the two boys blankly before seemingly shaking his head and then he mumbles Love Birds…

"Are you done sulking yet?" Masquerade asked Mephititous without moving.

"Was that an admission of defeat?" Dan asked with a grin,

Mephititous clicks himself shut before he rolls off towards the window that was conveniently open. "Dan?" Drago say this trying to get the brunettes attention, only to be ignored, the brunette still trying to get his rival to admit defeat while the blond pointedly tuned him out.

"Dan..?!" Drago says this a bit louder, he was still ignored, in which said pyrus bakugan felt a bit angry. Mephititous rolls out the window and down the storm drain, escaping the two bickering boys.

Drago takes a deep breath " **DANIEL!"** Finally the loud yell got Dan's attention.

"What Drago?!" Dan said whipping his head around to look at his partner.

"Mephititous rolled out the window…" the dragon says this bluntly, making the room go quiet as they both registered what the pyrus dragon had just said.

Dan scrambled over Masquerade, the blond grunting when Dan's hand pressed down on his stomach as he moved. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Dan said offhandedly opening the window farther and sticking his head out looking for any sign of the darkus bakugan.

Drago sighs "He went down that break in the pipe next to your window…" Drago states this calmly as he looks down at this.

"So what he's in the sewers now?" Masquerade asked.

"No. This pipe just leads to the ground." Drago says this still staring at the pipe.

"Well he's not catatonic anymore," The blond noted.

"Yeah but he's my responsibility," Dan said moving over Masquerade the blond growling as he did so.

"I'm not a cushion you can crawl over you know!" Masquerade protested

"I said I was sorry!" Dan said heading out of his room and hurrying down the stairs leaving the blond boy alone on his bed. Masquerade glared at his bonds once again before dropping back onto the bed with a huff.

"Daniel? Is something the matter?" His mother asked poking her head from the living room as he came down the stairs.

"Don't worry mom just dropped something out my window by accident, I'm just going to get it real quick," Dan said putting on his shoes and hurrying outside to where the pipe got out.

Mephititous had already made it pretty far, rolling down the sidewalk as he tries to get as far as he could from Daniel's house, lost in thought.

"Oh no you don't!" Dan said taking off after Mephititous easily catching up.

Said Bakugan tries to get away further, and manages to gain some ground when Dan stumbles over a rock, in which Mephititous tries to yet again make his quick escape.. Down a large grassy hill… flying into the air and making a 'plop' when he falls into the river.. Leaving Dan standing there with wide eyes.

"Oh come on!" Dan said grabbing his hair in frustration. "I have to do this again!" With a growl of frustration he wades into the water scanning the clear water for any signs of the darkus bakugan

Mephititous was somehow managing to wiggle a bit in the water, otherwise getting nowhere until he just lets himself drop…. Right into a pile of black rocks that he seems to blend in with.

Dan shifts some rocks looking around for Mephy. "Oh come on! I get that you got dumped, but to be honest you kinda had it coming! Running from it isn't going to make her take you back!"

At this moment, Dan's hand brushes against something rather smooth, and he 'wisely' grabs it… pulling up something that was MOST DEFINITELY NOT Mephititous as he looks at the rather unhappy crawdad. He blinks at it in surprise while the crawdad moves one of its pincers and snips Dan's hand.

"Ow!" Dan cried dropping the crawdad, shaking his stinging hand out to try and ease the pain.

Mephititous calmly rolls around on the bottom of the river, until he gets stuck in a rather large (To him) pile of sticky sand that practically sucked the bakugan inside to where said bakugan couldn't move or escape.

Dan sighed sucking on where the crawdad got him while he searches the river. His eyes darting along the bottom of the river when he spots just the briefest flash of purple. "There!" He said reaching his hand in and grabbing at Mephititous.

Dan pulled out his hand and sure enough a black and purple bakugan ball was clasped between his fingers.

"Mephititous?" He asked sounding a bit out of breath. He yelped when the bakugan popped open and pinched one of his fingers between his parts. "OW!" He cried nearly dropping the darkus bakugan, quickly taking him into his other hand and shoving him into a pocket. With that done he hissed and put his pinched finger into his mouth and sucked on it. "Dang it everything's out to bite me today," He said.

Mephititous obviously struggles a bit before he notices that he could just possibly pinch Dan again through the pocket. Oh yes, today, was not the best day for Dan Kuso.

/-/

After dealing with numerous pinches, courtesy of Mephititous, Dan was so done with the darkus bakugan. He was soaking wet from going through the river and he was starting to feel a little cold.

His mom called out to him telling him dinner would be ready soon and Dan gave her an 'okay' in answer as he walked up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs he stiffened when he saw his door open, ' _Oh crap, I left Masquerade alone in my room,'_ He hurried into his room and came to a halt when he stepped through the doorway his eyes widening.

Masquerade was still lying on his bed, his bound wrists in front of him his head turned to the left, blue eyes closed, chest rising and falling softly.

Dan blinked eyes widening, "He's-he's out?" He asked looking around for Drago.

Drago turns his attention to Dan the pyrus bakugan perched on the windowsill watching Masquerade. Just as Drago was about to say something Dan flinched at a particular hard pinch courtesy of Mephy. Irritably Dan pulled him out of his pocket and glared at the nasty darkus bakugan, struggling to push back the urge to throw the bakugan in the trash and be done with it.

"What happened?" Dan asked settling for tossing Mephy onto the desk before he headed over to the window and shut it firmly, taking care not to disturb the sleeping Masquerade.

Drago hums a bit at this "Well.. about twenty minutes ago he passed out.." Drago looks up at Dan "So.. How'd the chase go?"

At that given moment, Mephititous was already trying to get away AGAIN.

Dan darted over to the front of his room and shut the door. "Ha, not this time," He said glaring at Mephititous, "And well, I got him. It took forever, and he led me to the river so I'm going to change real quick," He said heading into the closet now that he was certain he'd closed off all possible escape routes for Mephititous at the moment.

He came out a few minutes later dressed in some dry clothes and looked around, relieved to see Mephititous still in the room though likely plotting his escape, and Masquerade lying asleep on his bed. Dan frowned at the bindings that likely were making the blond's rest uncomfortable. He frowned mulling it over. He wasn't planning on leaving the room any time soon, it was too late to go out and brawl, so he'd be around and if he hid Masky's mask...

Nodding to himself Dan snatched up Masquerade's mask off the desk and looked around the room looking for a place to hide it before he went into his closet and tucked it behind a pile of clothes to the back of it.

With that done, Dan slipped back out and went over to the desk and snatched up the scissors.

"Are you sure about this Dan?" Drago asked as the brunette made his way over to Masquerade.

Dan nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure." He said, "I'm not going anywhere, and he's asleep anyways, worse comes to worse I'll just tie him back up again later." He said then he grabbed the ropes binding Masquerade's wrists and snipped them letting the blond's hands fall to his sides as he slept. Then the pyrus brawler did the same with the blonde's ankles, the ropes fading away the instant they were cut making Dan raise an eyebrow.

"That's some _weird_ magic," he muttered before he smiled slightly at the unmasked blond's peaceful expression. An evil grin passed his face and he reached out and ruffled Masquerade's hair surprised by how soft it actually was.

"Night, Masquerade," He said as his grin softened into a smile.

Mephititous had rolled towards the window again in hopes Dan would have forgotten to close it, and said bakugan sits in front of the window with a blank look before settling on following what Masquerade had done, and thus, the rather crabby bakugan promptly passes out from a long tiring day.

 **A/N:**

 **Echo: *curled up, hissing a bit while trying to not pass out***

 **Jet: Don't worry we'll make this quick so you can have a catnap. After all Masky and Mephy both conked out.**

 **Echo : Im not even home… so sleep is a no go.**

 **Jet: Hmm, yeah that is a problem :( Ah well, at least you can rest in satisfaction knowing we've successfully made** _ **another**_ **great update! :D Let's move onto review responses! Last chapter we got 2 new reviews 0.0 Thank you! :D**

 **Review Responses:**

 **HybridHydra-**

 **Jet: Ayo again Hydra! I hope you thought this chapter was 'better than the last one' XD And Masky's definitely in for a wild ride in what's to come, and he's taking Dan right along with him. And yeah Echo and I work real well together :D**

 **Echo: *looks at hydra with a storm cloud over head* Glad you liked it.**

 **Animefan1900-**

 **Jet: Hello Animefan! Glad that you enjoyed this story too, and well this one is outside of the normal schedule on my profile page, mainly because it's a collab and if Echo is able to update and I am (it is Spring Break after all) then it's best to go full steam ahead! So yeah Masking Humanity's not getting updated until after I update Fighting Bakugan and Shattered Masks, but I'm almost done with Fighting Bakugan so don't worry! :D**

 **Jet: Well that's all for the reviews! Any last words you want to put in Echo?**

 **Echo: See you guys next time! Hopefully I won't be as tired…**

 **Jet: Yup! See ya next update guys!**


	5. Glimpses Behind the Mask

A/N:

JetravenEx: Greetings lovely readers!

Echo: *waves* Aye… Its been.. A bit? *eyesmiles a bit and silently uses Jet as a meat shield* I blame our laziness and stuff.. So.. Jet… I'm sorry. *shoves her off to the angry readers before running away*

 **Chapter 5**

Masquerade blinked awake, eyebrows furrowing as he took in his surroundings. He was lying on something soft, one hand tucked under the pillow under his head while the other was laying over his chest. Hadn't he been tied up?

He rolled over slightly his shoulder bumping into something, and his eyes widened as he turned his head to find Dan lying in bed beside him face buried in a comic. Masquerade flinched back in surprise and jerked towards the wall.

Dan chuckled and turned to him smirking, "Nice to know you're finally awake, enjoy your catnap?" He asked holding back snickers.

Masquerade scowled and glared at him kicking Dan in the leg, making the pyrus brawler wince. "Ever hear of personal space!" He snapped.

Dan winced from the kick, "Hey! It's my bed!" He said casting aside the comic to face Masquerade fully, grinning playfully.

"You put me in it!" Masquerade retorted kicking at him again, though this time Dan responded by grabbing his leg. The blond narrowed his eyes while Dan flashed him a grin.

Drago rolls his eyes at this before glancing at Mephititous who had gone back to not moving or talking, and so the pyrus bakugan sighs a bit.

Masquerade gave Dan a look, "Let go of my leg, Dan."

Dan grinned, "Why don't you make me?"

Masquerade raised an eyebrow, "You do realize I'm untied don't you,"

"Are you going to do something or just whine about it?"

Masquerade's eyes narrowed, and then he begins to jerk his leg harshly hoping the 'leech' would let go from the force of the shaking.

Dan laughed and let go of his leg, only to draw himself up and grab the blond's shoulders pushing him down into the bed. "I win!" He declared clambering on top of the blond who was glaring daggers at him now.

Drago looks back at Mephititous now, hoping the darkus would take notice of this. However, said bakugan was no longer by the pyrus' side- infact, the bakugan was nowhere in sight.

Masquerade looked to the right and his eyes widened, "What the hell is that?" He asked.

" Nothing's there." Drago says this, easily breaking what Masky had planned the blond shooting him an angry glare. The pyrus bakugan ignored it as he turned to his partner."Dan…? I.. Can't seem to see Mephititous anywhere…."

"What?" Dan asked lifting his head and looking over to Drago. Giving Masquerade the opening he needed to grab Dan's shoulders and roll them over, Masquerade replacing him on top. "Hey!" Dan protested glaring at him.

"Shouldn't have let yourself get distracted," Masquerade said smugly.

Dan frowned at him, before glancing around the room looking for any sign of the darkus bakugan, "I don't see him," He said beginning to sound concerned.

"No one cares," Masquerade grumbled, "He's probably found a hole to crawl into, we should just leave him to get buried in dust."

"Hey! Don't be so heartless,"

"What part of 'villain' do you not seem to be getting?" Masquerade asked raising an eyebrow.

Dan chuckled, "The part where you keep losing to me?" He asked cheekily before he tightened his grip on Masquerade's shoulders and twisted his body, the blond's eyes widening in surprise as he was dislodged, but rather than Dan roll on top of him. Dan rolled him off the bed.

"Ngh!" Masquerade grunted as he slipped off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. "Abuse!" Masquerade declared jabbing a finger at Dan. Then he turned his head and looked under Dan's bed frowning. "Jeez Dan, are you hiding a body or something under there?"

"Oh and your room is so much cleaner," Dan scoffed hopping off the bed and glancing around the room.

"Yeah well, if Mephititous decided to disappear, we're probably never going to find him," Masquerade muttered pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Just best off letting him lie in his cluttered grave."

Drago lets out a frustrated sigh. "Well I guess you two better start cleaning and looking for him then," Drago was obviously getting a bit frustrated with all of this, oh, and being ignored as well.

Masquerade scoffed, "You expect me to help Dan and find the annoying bakugan that got me into this whole mess? Ha! As if!" He pushed himself up and brushed imaginary dust off of himself, "Besides, it would be a waste of time, he can't get out of the room, and even if we turned Dan's room upside down he'd just go find somewhere else to sulk. Just leave him alone to be a wimp about the whole thing."

Dan sighed, "Yeah but what if something happens?"

"He's in your room!" Masquerade retorted flinging his hands in the air, "And last time I checked there's no monster under your bed. Sorry to burst your bubble if you still believed that,"

"Of course I don't! I'm not 5!"

"Sometimes I wonder,"

Dan was about to make a remark when a loud growling sound made him pause, Masquerade's eyes widening in surprise. "What was that?" Dan asked glancing around his eyebrows furrowing in confusion while Masquerade frowned and then flushed when it happened again, Dan's eyes focusing on him. "Was that you?"

Masquerade sighed, "Sorry to inform you, but we don't all have mothers who cook for us,"

"Wait what?!" Dan said his expression going from confused to flat out alarmed his eyes widening. "You mean you don't have a mom?!

"Oh I have one," Masquerade said his voice dropping to a snarl his eyes hardening, "But aside from _having_ me, she's done nothing else."

"Then-"

Masquerade waved his hand, "The point is _Dan_ ," He said in a flat voice, "Is that I've been putting off eating for a while so now my stomach has decided to complain," He finished with a huff.

Dan tilted his head, "A while? How do you survive?"

Masquerade didn't say anything before he turned away and looked at the wall. "...I don't need to answer that,"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Dan said loudly as he grabbed Masquerade and spun the blond around "Do you listen to yourself? You can't put off eating! First off that's a travesty, second eating is kind of super important,"

"You get used to it," Masquerade said and it sounded resigned.

"You're not _supposed_ to!" Dan retorted, then he paused, "Wait don't you brawl almost all day 7 days a week?"

"I'm not a robot Dan, I do need to rest," Masquerade remarked pushing Dan back, the brunette tightening his grip rather than let the blond boy go. "Besides my sleep schedule is of no concern to you," His eyes narrowed, "We're _enemies_ Danny-boy or is your brain too small to remember that little fact?"

"Oserian put you in my care," Dan said stubbornly and he looked at Masquerade almost imploringly, "Why do you keep trying to put on the mask of a villain? What do you want?"

"My name is _Masquerade_ idiot, do you honestly expect me not to be shrouded in secrets?" Masquerade asked pushing Dan back again and this time the brunette let him go, the blond boy turning away from him.

Dan threw up his hands, "But what's the point? You know Naga's going to destroy everything, he's just going to stab you in the back! So why do you serve him? It can't be power, you're already the most powerful, what more do you want?!"

"Because Kuso," Masquerade said stiffly turning to face his rival the ice in his eyes making Dan step back in surprise. "I want to see this whole damn world _burn._ "

Dan's mouth went dry, "But-why?"

Masquerade laughed, a humorless bitter sound, "Weren't you listening? Life is a joke, looking for every single opportunity to screw you, and then you die." He turned away.

Dan frowned studying his rival his red eyes filled with confusion, He didn't know what else to say, there was so much hidden history that Masquerade had refused to delve into, all that he'd hidden behind his glass mask and his arrogance. The only thing about him that he'd allowed to be real was his anger and his intelligence. But he realized that pressing the blond for answers would get him nowhere, for now he'd have to let it go.

Besides they could be doing better things than argue, after all there was probably a warm dinner downstairs waiting to be eaten. So, pushing aside his confusion and his desire to know, he walked forwards and placed a hand on Masquerade's shoulder, the blond turning towards him and narrowing his eyes distrustfully.

"Look, I know my mom should be almost done with dinner, how about you come eat with us?" He asked keeping his tone light, "We're both pretty hungry, so let's just leave the conversation in favor of getting some grub?"

Masquerade hesitated studying Dan, looking for some sort of trick or trap behind his words. Then he heaved a sigh, "Fine, but how are you going to explain my sudden appearance?"

"I'll think of something," Dan said flashing the blond a smile, "Plus my mom is super chill about me having friends over,"

"It's a bit of a stretch to call you and me friends." Masquerade protested but Dan's hand had moved from Masquerade's shoulder to grab his upper arm and tugged the blonde towards the door.

"Just play along, you're hungry, I'm hungry, and there's food downstairs so let's just go!" Dan cried tugging harder on the blonde's arm, Masquerade rolling his eyes but relents though he tugs his arm free from Dan's hold and heads for the door.

"Make sure that perverted Hydra doesn't try to escape," Masquerade said glancing down at the floor by the door, Dan doing the same. Once they confirmed that Mephititous wasn't near the door the two slipped out, Dan making sure the door was shut firmly behind them.

Drago twitches then lets out a sigh slipping out after them before the door shut."Boys.. will be boys…" He mumbles this under his breath

/-/

Dan followed Masquerade down the stairs. The blond pausing once they reached the foot of the stairs and glancing around the living room.

Dan took the lead and led the blond into the dining room, a large bowl of pasta sitting in the middle of the table. The clink of plates sounded from the kitchen.

"Dan, are you down here?" Miyoko Kuso's voice comes from the kitchen.

Dan glanced at Masquerade who was standing awkwardly to the side eyeing the food on the table. Dan nudged him and said quietly, "Stay here," Before he turned and headed to the kitchen, "Yeah, mom, do you need some help?" He asked disappearing into the kitchen. The blond scowling after him.

What was he supposed to do? Just stand there and wait for Dan to come back? Why did he even care, he should just sit down and steal from the bowl. If he got kicked out he'd escape from the makeshift prison he'd been stuck in.

Except, his stomach protested the idea, it's growling reminding him of his body's need for sustenance, and getting kicked out equaled no food. Plus, without his transport card, he had no way to get back to his mansion. He had no money (not that he'd had any to begin with) and no one to call for help, he was stuck. So, he might as well make the best of it. Perhaps he could use this position to his advantage…

But in order to find a way to utilize it he had to play nice, be a good _guest_ (despite being a prisoner), and pretend to be good friends with Dan.

Well, if there was one thing he enjoyed it was a challenge.

Drago watches this all with a mentally raised brow with the way Masquerade mumbled to himself- along with the soft evil chuckles, which left Drago wondering if they should get the blonde to a mental hospital or not.

The sound of clinking dishes drew Masquerade and Drago's attention. Dan emerged from the kitchen with three plates and cups in hand. He set them down glanced at Masquerade before turning towards the kitchen.

"Uh, mom, is it okay if uh-"

"If what Dan?" His mother asked emerging from the kitchen blinking in surprise at the strange blond haired boy standing behind Dan.

Masquerade managed a weak smile and raised his hand in a weak wave.

The woman blinked and turned to Dan who reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, is it okay if one of my friend's eats dinner with us?"

Miyoko frowned and studied Masquerade and then she smiled, "Is he one of your brawling friends?"

Dan blinked and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, he's-"

"Riven Hunt," Masquerade said smoothly, his confidence having returned and the blond boy stepped forwards offering his hand for Miyoko. "My apologies on dropping in uninvited, but I had something extremely important to discuss with Dan," Masquerade said nodding and actually _smiling_ at Dan.

The brunette had to reach up and touch his chest to make sure he didn't just have a heart attack from the sight. He also tried to convince the ache at the image of the blonde smiling (while knowing it was just a facade) was just heartburn or something.

Dinner was going to be _interesting_.

/-/

Meanwhile, while everything was happening downstairs, Mephititous finally comes out of his little hiding spot before floating up to the window, looking at the latch that was closed, and thus, the bakugan gets to work on pushing the lock up to unlock the damn thing so he could escape and hopefully find SOMEONE who would actually give a damn… Maybe he could go back to Neo… It wasn't like he was under contract anymore, he could do whatever he wanted since he was quite frankly _fired_ by Oserian.

As the bakugan thought this over the last few minutes, he finally pushes the lock upwards after barely getting it to budge, but now it pops with a soft clock. "Now for the real challenge of opening this damn thing…" The bakugan mutters this under his breath before he goes to attempting on pushing the window open.

In the middle of his failed attempts at getting the window open the door to Dan's bedroom opened and Dan and Masquerade entered the room followed by Drago.

"Well look who decided to come out of hiding," The blonde said kicking the bedroom door closed behind them noting Mephititous. "And trying to escape again, how are you planning on opening a window?" Masquerade said with a laugh.

The bakugan huffs a bit. "At least I'll get somewhere in life if I GET this heaven forsaken thing open."

"Yeah, good luck with that, here," Masquerade hopped over to the window and proceeded to lock it. "There, try it now," A wicked grin spreading across his face.

"You son of a! I just unlocked that damn thing you bastard!" The bakugan practically screams this at the blonde.

"You're welcome!" Masquerade said smugness dripping from his voice. Dan sighed and shook his head.

The bakugan growls before he floats back up to the damnable lock before he yet again goes back to unlocking it, growling rather ferally as he did so.

"Let me know when you get it, I'll be sure to lock it again, not that you'll get it open anyways," Masquerade remarked looking around the room.

The pop of the lock is heard now, and as Masky goes to lock it again, he gets a rather angry pinch to his hand, with the bakugan REFUSING to unclench its parts from the boy's hand, leaving the bakugan dangling to his finger.

Masquerade hissed shaking his hand with the bakugan sticking to it. "Fuck!" He hissed.

Dan sighed as he went over to them and grabbed Mephititous tugging him off Masquerade's hand and gripping the darkus bakugan tightly to keep him closed then he relocked the window. "You were kind of asking for that."

"Oh please, you wanted to do it too," Masquerade said shaking his hand out. Dan shaking his head keeping a tight grip on Mephititous.

"Let me go you ungrateful little bastard! I'll rip that little troll's finger off! Let go and I'll do it to you faster after I make him **suffer**!" The bakugan screams this out of frustration, obviously pissed and downright irritated.

Masquerade scoffed. "Yeah a marble is going to rip my finger off," His hand stopped stinging and he glared at where Dan had to keep his hand tightly clenched around Mephititous the brunette beginning to look a bit concerned.

"I'll poke your eyes out first, and then I'll suffocate you!" The bakugan hisses this out as he attempts to open up just a bit to pinch Dan, but alas, the human's grip was too strong.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Masquerade said sarcastically while Dan looked concerned, "Hey if you want to make sure he doesn't escape or cause any trouble," Masquerade headed over to Dan's desk and slid open a drawer opening it up. "Let's just lock him in here,"

Dan frowned, "I don't know, that seems cruel."

"It's a nice quiet place, where we don't have to worry about him escaping or attacking us! It's a win win!"

"He's going to attack you,"

"He's not exactly promising you amnesty Danny-boy." Masquerade pointed out.

The bakugan growls a bit "I will get out and kill you all in your sleep."

"This drawer has a lock on it, we close it, lock it, you're not getting out, come on Dan." Masquerade said sidling up to Dan pressing his side against the brunette the brunette flushing at the close contact of his rival. "Don't you want a little revenge for how he pinched your skin despite saving him from a watery grave?"

Dan frowned glancing at where Mephititous was trapped in his grip and at Masquerade. Then the brunette sighed, "Only for tonight," He said, "And that's just because we all need to sleep and we can't keep an eye on him." He headed over to his desk, Masquerade grabbing the drawer.

The bakugan growls a bit more 'When I get out I will kill you." The bakugan was obviously not too happy with this. "I will gladly suffocate Masky Troll boy… And then I'll flush your Dragonoid down the toilet. And then I'll go after you."

Drago snorted. "I was going to take your side, but I support this venture. Lock him in the drawer."

"How about you go bang your bitch and shut up." The bakugan says this snippily, not too keen on anything or even happy about anything.

"If you don't can it, I'm getting duct tape. Actually," Masquerade opened a few other drawers searching through them for duct tape. "Where do you keep your duct tape Dan?" He asked.

"Uh bottom drawer I think," Dan said gripping his closed hand with his other hand to maintain complete pressure on Mephititous.

Masquerade sighed in annoyance before bending down to get into the bottom drawer. Dan quickly having to look away at the sight of the blond's _ass_ ets.

"You wouldn't dare you two faced brat!"

"Ha, found it!" Masquerade crowed straightening up duct tape in hand. "So either get in the drawer without any threats or we'll cover you in duct tape."

Mephititous hisses in anger "I'll get out! I'll get out and never come back" The bakugan hisses, leaving out the 'Until I can hide your bodies'

"Hmm, that sounded like a threat, don't you agree Dan?" Masquerade asked his voice smooth as silk as he turned to the brunette pulling off a piece of duct tape. Making sure the sound was audible to the bakugan.

The bakugan hisses "Don't you dare! I never even said a threat with that sentence you little" The bakugan hisses lowly, his voice dropping down right after the 'little' so no one could hear what the bakugan said.

"Well I guess you just happened to say one too many," Masquerade retorted, glancing at Dan.

"Masquerade," Dan said in a firm voice, "I don't think that's a good idea, it just seems inhumane… What do you think Drago?"

"Nothing about that little troll is human!" The darkus hisses this softly.

Drago sighs a bit at this… "... Well…" the bakugan trails off…"I don't think we should…. Exactly.. Duct tape him…" The bakugan mumbles this out, trailing off as he looks at the Darkus who was yet again screaming profanity at Masquerade.

"You don't think he could get out of the drawer do you?" Dan asked eyeing the drawer.

"It's highly unlikely," Masquerade admitted returning the strip back onto the roll and spinning it around his finger in a bored fashion. "But it's better to be safe than sorry, right."

Drago frowns at this. "And then deal with his screamings of profanity as soon as you untape him..?"

Masquerade folded his arms and tilted his head to the side narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. Then he smiled, "I have a better idea, we tape him up, put him in the drawer then tomorrow we go take him back to his brawler, then he can deal with him."

"But how would we know where the kid lives…?" Drago draws this out bluntly as he turns to look at Masquerade.

Masquerade waved his hand at Drago, "Oh ye of little faith, I'm _Masquerade_ , I know where _every_ brawler is. Especially one who has the same bakugan as I do, I know where to find him, and then Mephititous is his problem. If not, we bring him back and then yeah we'll deal with his profanities."

"But Daniel.. Aren't we supposed to keep an eye on Mephititous and NOT let Masquerade get ahold of his bakugan partner?" The dragonoid says this quite bluntly- yet again questioning his choice on who to befriend.

Masquerade's smirk broadened, "I wasn't certain that Hydranoid was with Neo, thanks for clearing that up for me."

At this moment, Drago notice how silent it had gotten- and that's when he notices the fact that no spouts of profanity was heard. "Do.. you hear that…?"

"So he went quiet, let's duct tape him already,"

"You know if you're so eager to duct tape him up, maybe I should do the same to you."

"Kinky,"

"You know what I mean!"

"No, not really, I have been the _picture_ of good manners since you untied me. The only reason I can think of for you to want to use duct tape on me would be if you wanted to have your way with me," Masquerade said with a sly grin while Dan's face heated up.

However, as the bickering seems to start again, Dan doesn't notice his grip loosening quite considerably on the darkus bakugan… Well, that is until the bakugan pinches the boy, making him drop the darkus bakugan who bolts somewhere into the clutter under Dan's bed before anyone had a chance of grabbing him.

Drago stares at this… "... This is really why we need to get you ADHD medication Daniel." The bakugan mumbles this under his breath.

Dan whirls around and clenches his fists before glaring at Drago, "It's not my fault! He distracted me!" He shouted jabbing a finger at Masquerade.

Masquerade scoffed still spinning the roll of duct tape on his finger. "You were the one who suggested using the duct tape on me, it's like I said if either of us had feelings for the other it would be Dan."

Dan glowered at him, his face flushed, "I was just-!"

Drago sighs deeply "Shouldn't we start looking for Daniel's charge…?"

Masquerade rolled his eyes, "He'll pop out when he gets tired of hanging with the monster under Dan's bed,"

"I thought you said there wasn't one!"

"There isn't you moron!"

"You two fight like children" Drago comments as the two yet again begin their bickering. "Aren't you scared that Mephititous might get out in the middle of the night or something?"

"Doubtful, if he tries to get revenge we'll get him, and he can't exactly turn a doorknob or open the window,"

"Then why did you want to duct tape him?!" Dan asked,

"Because I'm the asshole villain, we've been over this!"

"Yes, but what if someone comes to check in on Daniel?"

"Mom and Dad wouldn't wake up if the house was falling down," Dan retorted crossing his arms.

"Yes, but there's still a very small chance that it could happen Daniel."

"You're just fretting buddy," Dan assured him. "Now then, to figure out the sleeping arrangement,"

"I can't believe your mom bought our BS story about being friends and that I was staying with you since there was no room at Marucho's."

At the mention of the story, Drago immediately speaks up again. "So…. does that mean your real name really is Riven Hunt?"

Dan nodded, "Yeah is it?"

Masquerade scowled and was silent for a moment before grudgingly saying, "Yes, it is."

"Who would name their child Riven?" Drago says this rather bluntly, being rather careless with his statement.

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Masquerade asked in a low voice narrowing his eyes.

"It's rather strange." Drago says this- obviously not even noticing the way Masquerade was acting.

"Yeah, I'd never heard it before until now." Dan noted.

Masquerade snorted, "I'd rather have it than be one of the many 'Daniel's,"

"Hey!" Dan protested.

Drago snorts slightly at this. "At least Dan's name doesn't sound like 'Ridden' " Oh yes, there seemed like there would be a bickering three way with both a bakugan and two brawlers.

Masquerade scowled, "Shut up, you can't even talk your name is literally Dragon minus an 'N'," He said glaring at Drago before focusing on Dan.

"Well I certainly didn't choose my nickname! I blame Daniel on _that_ "

"You didn't have to _use_ it though," Masquerade said, "So you can't blame Dan's idiocy on it, he may have created it, you're the one who's using it!"

"Have you NOT met Dan? He's stubborn!" The pyrus bakugan huffs this out, forgetting all about Dan at the moment.

"And he wouldn't listen if you asked him to call you something else? Dan how could you have hidden your cruel side from me?!" Masquerade asked dramatically grabbing at his chest like he'd been stabbed, "If I'd known such a side to you existed I'd have recruited you from the very start!"

"I'm not," Dan protested, before turning to Drago his red eyes wide and hurt, "And you really don't like the name Drago, Drago?" He asked softly.

Drago stutters a bit at this "We-well Um." the bakugan seems to be lost for words- having let the bickering get a little too far due to the rather small dose of anger that had just made him get.. A little too snippy and say things he obviously didn't mean. "Well.. I….. Don't.. Exactly hate it….?" The bakugan says this more as if it were a question than an answer.

Dan still looks hurt while Masquerade laughs. "Oh! Struck down by your own bakugan, you see how cruel life can be now Danny-boy?" Masquerade taunts, the brunette whirling around to face the blond his eyes flashing and he opens his mouth to retort.

"Shut up, _Riven,_ " Dan said smirking at the use of the blonde's real name.

Masquerade's eyes narrow and he frowns, "Sorry this isn't like the books where by saying my given name you have some control over me,"

Dan frowned and set his jaw taking a step forwards, Masquerade smoothly taking a step back. "Riven," Dan began, and the humor vanished from Masquerade's eyes.

"It's _Masquerade,_ " The blond reiterated gritting his teeth, "I don't call you Daniel, you don't call me Riven,"

"But my mom will be calling you Riven," Dan pointed out making Masquerade stiffen as the brunette frowned thoughtfully, "So in order to not make her suspicious, shouldn't I be calling you that as well?"

Masquerade growled and looked away for a moment, "In her presence you _may_ call me Riven,"

"By the way how'd you get Riven, was it going to be Raven if you were a girl, and they just switched out the vowel to an 'i' when they found out you were a guy?"

Masquerade's eyes narrowed darkly, "No, my parents didn't name me,"

Dan blinked, "They didn't then who?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Dan said moving into the blond's personal space, "You keep dropping hints and it all seems to draw back to your parents. What are you like Batman and they died right in front of you?"

Masquerade let out a bark of laughter and walked past Dan towards his bed, "If they had they would've been around to name me moron,"

"Well tell me what the heck happened to you!" Dan asked his voice pleading as he moved closer to the blond,

"Why the hell do you think you have a right to know?!" Masquerade asked sharply blue eyes narrowed dangerously teeth gritted.

"Because I care?" Dan offered weakly.

Masquerade laughed at that and turned on his heel to walk towards Dan.

Under the bed and observing the vicious conversation between Dan and Masquerade Mephititous debated whether he should trip Masquerade as he walked around, or not. Then he spotted a nearby marble that was also under Dan's bed and an idea popped into his head.

The bakugan begins to move the marble carefully aiming it right under Masquerade's foot- and then it goes rolling from a rather strong push from the darkus bakugan… The marble rolls into place just as Masquerade steps towards Dan.

The blond's foot landed on the marble and the next thing he knows his foot slips out from under him sending him falling backwards towards the bed. Dan's eyes widen and he moves forwards to try and catch Masquerade. He grabs Masquerade's arm, but the blond boy tries to wrench it back dragging Dan down with him.

The two boys fall half onto the bed, Masquerade hitting the mattress first with a whump, Dan landing on top of him. Then it seemed that the heavens above needed a laugh, and had Dan and Masquerade's lips collide. Masquerade's eyes went incredibly wide while Dan flushed. They stayed lip locked for a moment, then Dan managed to get his elbows under him and propped himself up looking down at the blond who looked up at him blankly.

Mephititous had instantly started to scootch away from the light in hopes that the two wouldn't look down to get him- due to the sense of impending doom, he began to roll to the deepest part of the junk hidden under the bed.

The two boys looked at each other, as if seeing each other for the first time. Then Masquerade's brain started back up and the boy shoved Dan back and off him, "Get off me!" He snapped, his face flushed.

Dan frowned but pulled back looking a little hurt.

Drago had narrowed his eyes as he looked at the marble… "I told you that you should look for him… and look where it got you two." Drago hums this, glancing at the two.

"Dan tell your pet lizard to shut up and go fuck himself," Masquerade snapped moodily pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Dan sighed, "It's time for bed anyways." He said reaching up a hand to run down his face.

"And you're just going to let mischievous bakugan live under your bed? Are you sure that's smart seeing as he threw a marble under Riven's foot…?" Masquerade bristled at the use of his given name.

"Dan, your pet lizard has five seconds to shut the hell up or I'll dig Mephititous out and duct tape them together." Masquerade snarled.

"That's if you can find him." Drago immediately says this, mentally smiling at the human.

Masquerade glared at him and rose from his sitting position on the bed reaching down and snatching the duct tape from where it lay on the floor and advanced towards Drago.

Mephititous had found himself in the darkest parts of Dan's bed- wrinkling his nose mentally as he smelled old PE socks that never made it to the washer, along with a few other things as he finally makes it to where no one would be able to reach him unless the bed was pulled away from the wall.

"True, letting him live would be too merciful, I'll settle for just duct taping you," Masquerade said glaring at Drago.

Drago seems to roll his eyes. "I doubt you'll catch me-"

Before Drago could finish his comment Masquerade's hand shot out and grabbed the pyrus bakugan. "Oh really?" Masquerade said.

Drago however pulls a Mephititous and promptly pinches the darkus brawler in an attempt to get the brawler to let go.

Masquerade rolls his eye and grabs the closed up pyrus bakugan and tugs him off his pinched finger. "Now you made it easier for me-"

Dan came up behind Masquerade and snatched the duct tape from him, "That's enough!" Dan said holding the duct tape above his head. "Masquerade," Dan said slowly, "If you try to duct tape Drago again, I'll duct tape you to the bed and not let you up until you've apologized to Drago!"

"So basically you'll never let him go." Drago offhandedly comments this, ignoring how he was at the mercy of Masquerade.

Masquerade considered what Dan said and then with a snarl he turned and flung Drago across the room the pyrus bakugan making an audible crack when he hit the wall. "Fine," The blond hissed turning away and heading back towards the bed.

"Drago!" Dan cried hurrying over to Drago shooting a glare at Masquerade. "Was that necessary?!"

Masquerade's only response was a growl.

Drago of course made a sound of pain as he slowly managed to pop open and slowly float to Dan, practically collapsing in Dan's open hands. "Someone needs anger management classes…" Drago mumbles this in a dazed from pain voice, obviously not wanting to move that much anymore.

Dan turned to Masquerade and went up to the blond. "Apologize!" He snapped.

Masquerade glanced at him and sneered, "Why should I? I told your bakugan if he didn't shut up he'd get it."

Dan's glare darkened, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you ignore what they're saying?"

Masquerade's gaze hardened, "More than you know, and I don't give a fuck,"

Dan leaned in planting his stance as he looked Masquerade straight in the eye, and said in as firm of a voice as possible, "Apologize,"

Masquerade scoffed, "Or else what?"

Dan frowned, "Or else I _will_ duct tape you to the bed until you apologize,"

Masquerade laughed, "Oh Danny boy, I'd love to see you _try_."

Dan scowled setting Drago on the desk before he lunged at Masquerade the blond darting out of his way smirking.

"Ha, nice try Dan, but it'll take more than that to get me-oof!" In the midst of his posturing Dan had lashed out with a kick that caught Masquerade in the gut, knocking the air out of him. The blond drew back clutching his stomach. While Masquerade was recovering Dan spun around and tackled him to the floor, the two hitting the floor with the thud.

Dan scrambled on top of the blond trying to pin him down. But Masquerade wasn't going to make it easy. The two were locked in a sort of wrestling match, with Dan on top but unable to get a good enough grip on Masquerade, while the blond struggled to dislodge Dan.

In the middle of their struggles, Dan lost his grip on the duct tape which hit the ground beside them. Masquerade's head snapped to where it had landed and his hand shot out to grab it. But Dan, moved quickly knocking the roll of duct tape out of Masquerade's reach and under the bed.

"Real smart, Dan!" Masquerade growled before renewing his efforts to get the stupid brunette off him, "Now we're never getting that back,"

"If you would just, stay _still."_ Dan growled trying to get a grip on Masquerade's hands to try and pin him. Just when he was _so close_ to getting the blond pinned, the door was thrown open and Miyoko Kuso entered the room, eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Daniel! What are you doing?" She admonished seeing the two boys on the floor.

Dan hastily detangled himself from Masquerade who sat up, "Uh… Just messing around mom," He said sheepishly reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Right, Riven?" He asked glancing at the blond.

As soon as Mephititous realized the door was open, he had bolted from under the bed, hoping to get to the door, but alas, a certain blonde little troll noticed him.

Masquerade's hand shot out and grabbed the bakugan- And then pain in the hand from a sudden sharp pinch that had a lot more force into it than any of the others.

Masquerade grimaced but tightened his grip on Mephititous, ignoring the pain. "Yeah, Dan and I were just… messing around." He finished lamely, frowning.

Dan's mother studied the two boys and she let out a sigh, "Well, it's getting late, and you both should be getting into bed," She said in a light scolding tone. "Dan did you grab the sleeping bag from the closet like I told you to?"

Dan blinked, "Ah crap! I'll get it real quick!" He said darting out of the room.

Miyoko sighed and looked at Masquerade, who was doing his best to look as innocent as possible. It was difficult but Dan's mother didn't seem too suspicious. "He can be so forgetful,"

"Yeah," Masquerade said just going along with her, unsure of what to say.

Fortunately Dan came back before any more awkward conversations could be had, a rolled up sleeping bag in hand.

"All right I got it," Dan said setting it down on the floor before turning to his mom, "Did you want something else mom?" He asked.

Miyoko smiled and shook her head, "Just no more roughhousing, your father and I will be trying to get some sleep too afterall and we don't need you two to wake us up in your efforts to bring the house down," She said chuckling while Dan scowled looking affronted.

"We're not going to bring the house down." Dan pouted crossing his arms at the implication. "But okay mom, we'll keep it down,"

"Do try to get some sleep, I know you're excited to have your friend over, but you both need to sleep at some point." Miyoko told them, then she smiled and headed out of the room, "Good night Dan, Riven,"

"Night, Mom,"

"Night Mrs. Kuso." Masquerade said the two boys watching as she closed the door, the two sitting and waiting in complete silence for the sound of her retreating footsteps before Masquerade growled.

"Find the duct tape, I got the bastard hydra, we are going to wrap him up and then we're going to shove him in the drawer." Masquerade said glaring at Dan when he opened his mouth to protest. "Don't argue with me."

"Don't you dare! I'll scream abuse! I'll scream and make sure that Daniel's mother can hear! I'll make it where everyone in the whole block can hear if you even bring that tape near me!" The bakugan was instantly on the defensive (Or offensive,whichever you prefer)

Dan sighed but relented going under the bed and grabbing the duct tape, but then he did something that surprised Masquerade. Rather than wait for Masquerade to open his hand enough to wrap Mephititous, he wrapped the duct tape around the blond's hands that encased the bakugan.

Masquerade narrowed his eyes and lifted his head to give Dan a deadpan look. "What are you doing?" He hissed trying to jerk back from Dan, but Dan grabbed him and finished wrapping the duct tape around his hands and wrists trapping Masquerade and Mephititous. It wasn't as tight as it could've been given Masquerade's struggles but it was enough to keep his hands stuck in front of him.

Dan stepped back, not flinching under Masquerade's death glare. "You still haven't apologized to Drago."

Masquerade narrowed his eyes, "Seriously?"

"If you want me to cut off the tape, you'll apologize, otherwise you and Mephititous can stay like that all night." Dan said firmly crossing his arms, "So what's it going to be?"

Masquerade scowled, his hand was starting to hurt from the stupid bakugan's pinching. So he let out a sigh, "Fine," He turned towards where Dan had set Drago, "I'm sorry I threw you," He ground out.

"He liess!" Mephititous' muffled voice could be barely heard from the duct tape and the hands- though, it did seem like the bakugan had screamed just to be heard, and of course the bakugan then realizes the fact he could still move… just a little bit before the pinching stops in Masquerade's hands. But rather than let up, Masquerade tightens his grip on Mephititous, he's not stupid enough to think that Mephititous was granting him a reprieve, and he'll grant the annoying bakugan the same courtesy.

Dan glanced at Drago, who glared at Masquerade. "I'll only accept it, if you let Dan and I call you Riven," The pyrus bakugan said.

Masquerade gritted his teeth, and looked away. "Fine," He said,

"And you're not going to throw a hissy fit again, right _Riven_?" Drago said in a snide smug voice.

Masquerade scowled before he schooled his features into a grim mask, though his eyes gave away how irritated he was. "I apologized, now cut this off," He said shoving his hands in Dan's direction.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Why do you have such a problem with people using your given name?" He asked as he went over to the desk and snagged the scissors and carefully cut off the duct tape. Frowning when he accidently snipped Masquerade's gloves. "Oops,"

Masquerade sighed and rolled his eyes heavenwards, "Whatever, I was planning on taking them off anyways," He muttered.

"Sorry," Dan said as he continued cutting. Once he was done Masquerade's hands were free but his gloves were cut up pretty bad. The blond curled his lip at the sight. Dan winced, "Uh, we could buy you new ones?"

Masquerade snorted, "Don't bother," He muttered, "Let's just duct tape Mephititous and go to bed," He said scowling at his clenched fist, pulling his other hand away from it and holding it up. He shifted his grip so he held Mephititous between his two fingers, placing them so the bakugan couldn't pop open.

The darkus bakugan growls a bit "How could you even think of taping me to this _thing_ that lives off of hair gel?! Why would you ever tape me to this monster!" The bakugan hisses, obviously miffed and unhappy with everything in the world that dwells around with the certain blonde pinch clenching him.

"Believe me the feeling is mutual," Masquerade hissed glaring at the bakugan.

"Ohhhh go suck Daniel's cock and shut up and let me go!" The bakugan practically hisses this out at the human, oh yes, the darkus was very crabby.

Masquerade snorted. "Yeah, no," He looked to Dan, "Are you going to shut him up already." And his expression darkens when Dan is clasping a hand over his mouth trying to keep from laughing. "Damn it Dan! Get it together!" He said quickly, which only made the pyrus brawler laugh harder, the brunette's shoulders shaking with laughter. Masquerade growled closing his hand over Mephititous to try and drown out his voice so Dan's parents couldn't hear him.

The bakugan continues to scream some rather rude and lewd comments such as 'If I were my normal size I'd kick your nuts all the way up to your throat' or ;I'll rip those damn things you call your nuts off and shove them down your throat' along with other things like 'go get laid because you obviously need it' and what not.

"You know what," Masquerade said storming over to Dan's desk, opening the drawer with his free hand, and then threw Mephititous in there and slamming it shut trapping Mephititous inside. "Shut the fuck up you little scaly rat."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A PERV WHO HAS A KINK FOR BRUNETTES WITH TEMPER ISSUES!"

"What did I do?" Dan protested his laughter dying down. He was relieved that Mephy's voice was mostly drowned out through the wood of the desk, he could still faintly make out his voice.

"You exist, that's all you need to do to be a thorn in my side." Masquerade said in a deadpan.

Dan grinned, "So, you admit I cause you problems?"

"You could be defined as a headache at best," Masquerade remarked.

"That's worse than just a thorn in your side," Dan said his grin getting bigger.

Masquerade scowled, "Congratulations, you are the bane of my existence,"

"Lies, I know you love me,"

"In your dreams Kuso,"

Dan grinned, "Who says they can't become reality?"

"Are you confessing to me?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"NO!" Masquerade said taking a step back face flaming a bit, "I absolutely **do not** want anything of the sort."

A off key singing voice is barely heard but still, they didn't go exactly.. Unheard due to the shrill tone.. " _Can you feel the loveeeee tooooonnnnnniiiighhhhhhttttt~!"_

"Oh god, stop freaking screaming and shut up…" Masquerade groans.

The shrill singing stops, but it didn't last long when more words in the same off key singing tone is heard " _You know you wanna kiss the boy~"_

Masquerade glared at the drawer, "I'm starting to think you should've left him in the river Dan,"

Dan grimaced, "You know I couldn't."

Yet more off key singing was heard " _Riven kissed a boy and they liked it~"_

Masquerade's eye twitched and he leveled an extremely venomous glare at the drawer. Before forcing himself not to comment, "Fuck this, I'm going to sleep," He snapped turning away from the drawer.

"That's not the only thing you wanna fuck~" The bakugan's muffled cry was heard from the drawer, trying to egg Masky on.

Masquerade growled, "Enough! You should be grateful that we need to keep it down else, you'd be sharing Drago's fate."

"You're so a screamer." The bakugan cries out loudly, enjoying this way too much (As are the writers)

Masquerade snarled, "And you're a wimp! What's the matter going to go crying to Oserian, 'Take me back! I swear I'll do better at kissing your ass this time!' Ha!"

"And you're a little troll! Who you gonna go running to when you get your ass handle to hmm? I bet it's not going to be 'Mommy Dearest'" The bakugan snips this.

Stony silence meets his words. Dan's eyes widen as he sees Masquerade's eyes widen at the words, a flash of pain there and then the blond boy regains himself and he clamps down on the emotion.

Masquerade's eyes narrow darkly, and his fist clenches and unclenches. Then before Dan can move to do anything Masquerade storms over to the drawer opens it, grabs Mephititous and grips him tightly. Mephititous didn't even had a chance to pinch him as, Masquerade snatched the duct tape and duct tapes Mephititous shut. He then continues to wrap him until the duct tape surrounding Mephititous has grown to be about the size of a baseball. Then Masquerade tosses the bakugan back in the drawer, and slams it shut.

Dan looks a bit nervous about this "Ma- Riven… Um… doesn't he need to breath….?" The silence was deafening, along with the scalding death glare the brunette recieved in response from the blonde.

Masquerade didn't say anything just went past him and out the bedroom door, Dan turned opening his mouth to protest when he saw the blond disappear into the bathroom. The door clicking shut behind him.

Drago popped open peeking out of Dan's pocket where he'd darted into when Masquerade had turned Mephititous into a spherical mummy. "Well, it seems whatever Masquerade's problems stem from, it has something to do with his mother," The dragon noted.

Dan grimaced, "Yeah, that made it pretty obvious, but what can we do about it?" He asked, looking towards where Masquerade had disappeared to. "He won't tell me what happened to him, or anything. He can't help Naga anymore at this point, and if we can get through to him that we want to help him, maybe he won't _want_ to help Naga anymore."

"Maybe," Drago said though he didn't sound convinced

/-/

Masquerade fought back the urge to slam his fist against the mirror when he saw his reflection. The clear _hurt_ that was as plain as day in his eyes. Oh how easily, his mask fell when he didn't have a physical one to hide behind. In spite of everything Mephititous' stupid words left him stung and reeling. He could feel the grief rising in his throat and a hurt that hadn't quite gone away.

He spun away from the mirror disgusted by his own weakness drawing back his fist just wanting to cause something pain, to try and release his own. But he stopped his hand just before it impacted the tile and instead brought it to rest on the wall. Followed by his forehead that hit the tiled wall with a soft thump.

He had to get it under control, he was above these weak emotions, he was _Masquerade,_ the most powerful brawler, the master of Darkus bakugan, and...and he didn't have that anymore because Dan had stolen his face. He slammed his fist lightly on the tiles, his need for restraint frustrating him.

He couldn't brawl because he was no longer Masquerade. With the mask out of his reach he had no way to play the game as the person he needed to be. If anyone knew, besides Dan, because the idiot probably couldn't even look himself up online, who he really was it wouldn't end well.

Because no longer would he be the merciless king Masquerade, but the pitiful and lost Riven. Who no one had wanted, and no one gave a damn about. Masquerade might not have been wanted but he was feared, and people sure gave a damn about him. They gave a damn whether he was the one on the opposite side of them.

Masquerade felt his eyes burn and immediately he ran his hand over them rubbing at them until they were dry again. No tears. He wasn't that weak, he was strong. He was, he was...

He bowed his head unable to stop them from creeping back to his eyes and down his cheeks.

He was just kidding himself

/-/

Meanwhile, Mephititous was silent, He had gone too far in that argument with that tiny little comment that the bakugan had easily picked up on the problems that the boy had with his parents. Of course the darkus figured out that the blond was very much like his own brawler.

As the bakugan thought about this, his mind drifts off to his Brawler, Neo.

Was the boy okay?

Is he going to be okay without him?

Is that bastard going to lay a finger on _his_ baby..?

The thoughts kept repeating before the bakugan yet again drifts off from the train of thought as he manages to get the large duct tape ball he was in, to shift a bit before going back to thinking about how similar the two boys were.

They both had a rather rough childhood with parents that didn't seem to care very much about them (If even) They probably both had people telling them that they would most likely never amount to anything because of how much family they had, or even how little family they had. The bakugan sighs a bit as he continues to think and slowly calm down.

/-/

Masquerade returned several minutes later, his expression blank. Dan looked up from where he sat with Drago. The boy having been messing with one of his figures that lined his window sill.

Dan frowned, rising, "You all right-"

Masquerade didn't answer him, "I'm done with the bathroom, I'm going to bed," He said simply moving past Dan taking off his white jacket and breast plate casting them aside, leaving him in his blue tank and purple pants. The tattered remains of his gloves were gone, having likely been removed while the blond was in the bathroom. Then he flopped down face first into Dan's bed.

Dan opened his mouth to retort, to question, to demand. But he closed it after a moment and left the room closing the door behind him.

Drago landed on the desk and looked between Masquerade and the drawer where Mephititous was in wondering if something would happen.

A soft muffled mumble is heard from the drawer, a very muffled mumble to where barely anyone heard it before the mumbling gets a bit louder.

"He's a lot like my brawler…" The voice trails off at this, going silent before a soft (yet muffled)sigh is heard.

Masquerade snorted. "You don't know anything," He growled into the pillow his voice muffled.

A soft mumble of "I do know… I've been with my partner for a long time…. So it's easy for me to notice when other kids are.. The same like Neo…" The bakugan mumbles this. "Then again.. It's all up to you on how you see life… or how you feel about others… everyone crosses a line once in awhile… and.. What would life be without all of the drama…"

Masquerade snarled lifting his head and glaring at the drawer, "I would _happily_ enjoy a life without it!" He snapped, then seemed to remember himself dropping his face back into the pillow, "You clearly don't know, I am _nothing_ like your partner. Because if he was, he'd be right here too,"

The bakugan sighs a bit before going silent- they'll probably see what he meant if the two humans go through what they had 'planned' on doing… AKA Taking Mephititous back to his brawler.

Dan comes back a few minutes later, dressed in a simple red tank and sweats. He glances around checking to make sure everything was in order. He slowly opens his drawer and checks letting out a breath when he sees Mephititous is still in the drawer, he shuts it quickly before the bakugan can try anything.

He turns to his bed and sees Masquerade partially sprawled on top of it face buried in the pillow.

Dan can't resist the urge to ask, "Can you breathe?" He asked moving to the side of the bed and studying Masquerade.

Masquerade just nodded mutely.

"Uh, okay, I'm just going to set up the sleeping bag-"

He trailed off when Masquerade threw out his hand and grabbed him tugging him towards the bed.

"Just get in, I don't want to fucking trip on you on the way to the bathroom, I've fallen on you enough today." Masquerade snapped his grip on Dan's arm tightening.

Dan blinked, then he smiled slightly, "You do realize you'd have to crawl over me,"

"I was just planning on pushing you out of bed,"

Dan frowned, "You're kidding right?" Though he moved to get into bed, "And move over," He said reaching an arm and pushing Masquerade towards the other side of the bed.

"Sure, just don't kick me, roll into me, or wake me up at night, and I'll be _kidding_ about pushing you out." Masquerade said though he did let go of Dan's arm, and shifted over to make room.

Dan sighed, "Why am I not sleeping on the floor then?"

"I'm a heavy sleeper," Masquerade said dismissively, "So as long as you don't do something stupid, and wake me up, you're fine." He said before dropping his head back into his pillow.

Dan opened his mouth to protest then sighed, "Fine, whatever, I reserve the right to drag you with me if you push me out of the bed,"

"Whatever," Masquerade muttered sleepily turning on his side away from Dan. "Can you turn off the lights?"

"Huh? Oh sure, Drago can you get the lights?" Dan asked slipping under the covers, before nudging Masquerade, "The covers are stuck under you, either get under them or move them out from under you,"

Grumbling Masquerade moved and slipped under the covers settling with his back towards Dan. Once he was settled Drago floated over to the light switch and flicked it off before flying over to the window sill and setting down beside Dan's various figures on display. The dragonoid popping closed.

"Good night Daniel," Drago said.

"Night Drago," Dan said glancing towards his partner, his eyes falling on Masquerade, "Good night, Riven."

There was a pause and Dan sighed realizing it was unlikely the blond would answer.

To his surprise the blond mumbled a soft 'Night Dan," Before likely conking out.

Dan blinked and then a slow smile crossed his face before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

/-/

Dan opened his eyes to find his room still dark, and a heavy weight on his left side. Frowning he turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw none other than his arch rival nuzzling into his neck, his arms thrown around Dan.

Dan gaped at this sight for a moment, his brain struggling to process this, when he let out a weary chuckle.

"I am so never letting him live this down," Dan crowed quietly.

/-/

A/N:

Echo: And here's the new chapter haha *laughs sheepishly* …I feel like an awkward little.. Thingy…. XD

JetravenEx: Why? I am facing death in the form of a MS exam. If there's a class that wants my soul, it's that one.

Echo:Well meanwhile I've been a meeting or two on getting shipped off to boarding school.. tHAT OFFERS NO PERSONAL WIFI! ;; *falls on knees and grabs Jet* COME TO THIS FINE HELL CALLED JOBCORE PLEASE?

JetravenEx: Sorry, I have my own hell to deal with. Besides it's just like my high school, it'll be over soon enough *pats Echo consolingly* Beside's it's not like you'll be there _ALL_ the time right?

Echo: 8cries* I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEEEE - *pauses and stares at you*.. It's a boarding school darling…. Meaning… I live there in a dorm room… with three other girls… Halp… please..

JetravenEx: But not during the summer? Besides don't worry, you'll get through it. You'll be fine.

Plus we should move onto review responses :D

Echo: *rolls to a corner and nods slowly*

Jet: All right here's the review responses: '

Animefan1900- We're both girls XP, but I'm glad that you love it, we love writing it! Don't we Echo?

Echo: I'm identified as a little gay boy without a dick thank you *puffs a bit but grin* Yeah. I love writing even though I get really lazy and just drop things off in the middle of a cliffhanger and stuff haha. *eyesmiles*

Jet: CLIFFHANGER! HANGING ON A CLIIFFFFF! And that's why he's called Cliffhanger XP

Echo: *weird hurrruufs like noises* YES FINALLY SOMEONE WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT IS

HybridHydra- Sadly the fast updates have come to an end. But I have two… wait no three weeks left of classes. So if I survive, there will be faster updates again! And I enjoy the Dan and Masky bits too XP

Echo: *nods* Yeah and I have maybe a month or two (Not too sure) of freedom left before getting shipped off so we MIGHT be able to overhaul our asses and do a bunch of chapters before it all hits the fan :33

Jet: We can hope

Crystal- Well now he's dared to fall asleep on his bed, and cuddle him! HA! Oh Masky's just a glutton for _punishment_ isn't he XP

Echo: *snickers* Sadists and Masochists.. Gotta love em

Jet: And that's all the review responses for this chapter! Thank you all for reading XP

Echo : *rolls off and away* TO INFINITY AND BEYOND

Jet: MY CHILDHOOD! XP That is now completely over since I'm 20. *WAILS LOUDLY*

Echo: I WON'T GROW UP I WILL FOREVER BE A CHILD! *becomes a Lost Boy*

Jet: Damn it! If I go now I'll forever be 20…But if I go when I'm 21… I'll be 'Forever 21' XD.

Echo: *pulls out a song and starts singing off key* I DON'T WANNA BE TOLD TO GROW UP! AND I DON'T WANNA BE TOLD TO CHANGE! *laughs a bit*

Jet: Anyways before this AN becomes too long, I'd say it's time for us to get started on Chapter 6. So we shall see you, in the next update! :D

Echo: *too busy singing to notice*


	6. A Crack in The Mask

A/N:

Jet: And an updates what two days later appears! Then we'll go silent for another ohhh, 3 weeks… Give or take a bit.

Echo: *chuckles* Yeah. Probably XD

Jet: *rolls neck* Anyways here's the next chapter peeps enjoy. RACE YA TO THE BOTTOM A/N ECHO! *runs off*

Echo: I like Peeps. They're so yummy.

Chapter 6

Against Drago's urging, Dan had decided that since he didn't have the _foggiest_ idea where to find this 'Neo' kid they had no choice but to enlist Masq-Riven. Dan frowned and shook his head, it was so hard to think of Masquerade as anything but Masquerade, but particularly for the sake of this particular task, he could not afford to slip up and call Masquerade, Masquerade.

Especially since the disguise they had was _flimsy_ at best.

Riven had shown that he could not just match Dan in terms of stubbornness but even _surpass_ him. He had flat out refused to apply any sort of hair dye to his blond hair, and threatened _severe_ bodily harm at any attempts to do so. Worse it turned out that whatever Riven put in his hair didn't wear off quickly so his hair was still extremely spiky, thus leaving them with the only solution being to hide it.

Fortunately Dan had a black hoodie he'd gotten from one of his cousins that was still too big for him that he was able to give to Riven. It allowed the blond to hide most of his spiky hair in the hood, and it meant Riven didn't have to find a shirt of Dan's that fit him, he could just wear his blue tank underneath.

They then had to deal with pants, Dan telling him that wearing _purple pants_ would draw too much attention. Attention that they would _need_ to avoid.

Riven of course retorted that Dan himself would draw attention to them, considering he wore _BRIGHT RED_. And upon browsing through Dan's 'selection' of pants, he said he wouldn't be caught dead in any of the bright colors in Dan's drawer. He also asked Dan if he thought he was the red ranger at the copious amount of red in his closet.

Needless to say Dan was stuck letting Riven have his way, although Riven agreed to swap his black boots out for a pair of simple sneakers, in this case he and Dan were close enough in size that they could get away with it, plus they were a dark enough color they didn't annoy Riven.

After the great struggle to get ready Riven snatched up the 'mummified' Mephititous on their way out and had been tossing it back and forth as he walked alongside Dan making their way through Wardington.

"How much further to Neo's house?" Dan asked turning to his 'companion'.

Riven lifted his head and narrowed his blue eyes tossing up the duct taped Mephititous, he looked around considering the street signs as they passed. "It shouldn't be too much farther, just one more block and then turn left."

Meanwhile, Mephititous wasn't having fun being tossed around by Riven, to be quite honest the bakugan was feeling a bit sick from the constant motion.

Dan glanced at Mephititous, "Shouldn't you take the tape off?" He asked Riven, who scoffed.

"No, why the hell would I do that when it keeps him silent and from being a pain, his brawler can unwrap him when he gets him back." Riven retorted tossing Mephititous up higher and moving to catch it when a hand shot between Dan and Riven and caught the ball.

"I've been looking for you Dan," A familiar voice spoke from behind the as the hand pulled the ball back, Dan and Riven turning, though Riven had to fight back a flinch.

Standing behind them the duct taped Mephititous in his outstretched hand, was none other than Shun.

When a unfamiliar voice had spoken up with the motions stopping, that's when the bakugan trapped in the duct tape finally lets out a deep sigh of relief. "Finally that movement stops.." The Bakugan was quite dizzy as he spoke up, his voice rather muffled by the many layers of duct tape.

Shun frowned at the ball looking at both Riven and Dan with narrowed eyes. "Dan, why do you have a bakugan covered in duct tape?" He asked.

Dan swallowed and looked at Riven, "Uh, well…"

Riven sighed, of course as luck would have it they would encounter Shun Kazami, he had no doubt that the Ventus Brawler would easily figure it out. He crossed his arms, "He bites," He said simply.

"...Can.. someone untape me… please?" The muffled voice yet again speaks up.

Shun ignored the comment and studied Riven. "And you are,"

"Riven," Riven replied simply, "Dan was helping me out with a troublesome bakugan that I got stuck with due to a mix up," He said smoothly, holding out his hand to Shun, "And now if you'd be so kind to give it back, we can be on our way."

The bakugan lets out a sigh from in the duct tape ball "Please…?" Very much hoping the human who had him would at least take notice and let him out of the infernal tape. "Come on… I've been in this thing all night."

Shun raised an eyebrow, "A mix-up?" He repeated.

Riven scowled, "Yes, a mix-up, now if you'd be so _kind,_ " Riven reached out his hand to try and snatch the duct taped bakugan from Shun only for the black haired male to jerk the taped bakugan out of Riven's reach. The blond's eyes narrowing in irritation.

"And that required you to duct tape a bakugan for a whole night?" Shun looked at Dan narrowing his eyes.

Dan winced, "Look Shun, it's just until we get him back to his partner Neo. He won't stop pinching us otherwise," He said reaching out for the duct taped bakugan.

"Its because they kept picking on me! How else would you defend yourself if someone were nitpicking and threatening to throw me in a lake!"

Shun glanced at the taped bakugan, "Fine, let's see this bakugan of yours." He said grabbing onto the tape and began to slowly pull off layers of tape, until finally he revealed the hydranoid underneath. Shun held it up for them both to see. "A hydranoid," He said his eyes flicking between Riven and Dan. Dan winces while Riven scowls blue eyes narrowed clearly debating whether or not he should try to take on Shun or not.

The bakugan then promptly huffs "I'm sorry but I don't belong with the troll doll. In fact...if you could just let me go I'll be on my way back to where I belong." The bakugan mumbles this softly, obviously wanting to get out and away from the three boys.

"Care to explain Dan?" Shun asked coldly holding Mephititous for Dan, "Why you have a mix up involving a _Hydranoid_? Or should I be asking you," He turned to Riven, " _Masquerade?_ "

"I sense drama." the hell spawn named Mephititous mumbles this before doing the thing he has found a liking to doing.. He pinches the unexpecting Shun who drops the bakugan who instantly begins to try and roll away as fast as he could.

Unfortunately for him, Masquerade has gotten very good at putting an end to his escape attempts and slams a foot in Mephititous's way before snatching him up and forcing him closed gripping him tightly in his hand.

"That's why we had him duct taped," Masquerade said sounding annoyed keeping his grip tight on Mephititous, "Now if you'll excuse us we're going to dump this hellspawn back with his brawler."

"Or you can just let me go and let me roll my way outta here!" The bakugan hisses a bit with venom in his voice.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer for what you've done," Shun said to Masquerade.

"Oh for, fuck's sake, I just want to dump the friggin hellspawn back with his brawler, can this _wait?_ " Masquerade asked glaring at Shun. "As you can see this bakugan is _very_ eager to get back with his brawler, and we'll be taking him there _now_."

"No I'm very eager to rip the little blond troll for everything he's done to me in the last twenty four hours! I'd very much happily feed him to the bakugan in the doom dimension. Let him be ripped apart with his guts splattered everywhere and his blood being paint on the ground!"

Dan cringed at the wording, "Yeah, no we're not doing that," He said to Mephititous, "You're going back to Neo, and we're getting back Hydranoid from Neo, after that," Dan turned to Shun, "We'll meet you at…"

"Nowhere, I'll tell the others to wait for us at Marucho's, _I'm_ not going to let _Masquerade_ out of my sight," Shun said glaring at the blond.

"Shout it a little louder, I don't think they heard you at the Wardington tower." Masquerade ground out glaring right back at Shun.

"No you won't. You're not going to go anywhere near my precious little baby!" The bakugan hisses out, wishing to pinch Masky again though the grip was too tight. And then the thought of insulting the boy's mother pops up in his mind for a few seconds before the bakugan tosses the idea.

Dan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "All right, you can come with Shun, but let's just get this done with."

Shun frowned at him, "Fine, but you owe me and the others an explanation after this," He said flatly. He glanced at Masquerade, "Try anything funny and you'll regret it,"

"Oh, I'm so scared," Masquerade said sarcastically, "Come on, I'm so done with this annoying scaly rat." He said heading in the direction of Neo's house, Shun and Dan following him. Shun sending a message telling the brawlers to wait for the at Marucho's

The bakugan had continued grumbling out profanity before he pauses " Riveeeenn~ Are you allergic to nuts?" The hydranoid sing songed.

Masquerade's response was to tighten his grip and grit his teeth tuning out the stupid lizard. He narrowed his eyes as he turned right glancing at the houses that lined either side of the block they were on.

"I hope not because I'll be kicking your's up to your throat." The bakugan says this blankly.

"Do I even want to know what the hell you two did?" Shun asked Dan eyeing the bakugan that was trapped in Masquerade's grip. The brunette just shrugged.

"It was rough," Dan said simply, he turned to Masquerade, "Are we here?"

Masquerade paused in front of the house on the edge of the block and nodded to it. "Yeah, it's this one."

The house, to be blunt, looked like it wasn't even cared for, the grass was overgrown and the house looked rather foreboding, the paint was peeling off the house, and said house looked like it used to be a happy blue but now it was yellowish gray blue from years without care for the outside.

The sight of the house made Dan flinch- mainly from the foreboding aurora the house seemed to give off, as if saying 'trespassers beware'

Dan grimaced eyeing the place, "Uh, you sure this is the place?" He asked turning to Masquerade.

Shun narrowed his eyes, "It looks like the perfect place for an ambush," He muttered.

"It's listed as his address if you know where to look," Masquerade said folding his arms.

"And where's that?" Shun asked glaring at Masquerade.

Masquerade snorted, "Sorry you have to possess an intelligence level greater than an idiot," Shun growled and looked to be on the verge of lashing out at Masquerade.

"WOULD ANYONE LIKE A PHONE BOOK?!" The bakugan growls this out irritatedly due to the two boys arguing, there for the bakugan had instantly growled out the most common thing one could find other's address.

All three boys fell silent, Masquerade looking smug. While Dan opened his mouth in an 'o' shape.

"Oh yeah," Dan said, eyes wide, facepalming at the obviousness. Shun shooting a glare at Masquerade's smirk.

"As much fun as relishing in your stupidity is, I'd like to dump Mephititous on Neo now, first. Can one of you call him on your bakupod?" Masquerade asked.

Dan blinked, "But the doorbell's right there, why not just ring it?" He asked.

Masquerade frowned, "I'm not sure that's a good idea," He said,

Shun narrowed his eyes, "And why's that?"

"I'd really rather not say," Masquerade said looking away, "But it'd be better for Neo if one of you just call him instead,"

Shun scoffed, "Yeah, right," He said heading up the stairs, Dan and Masquerade grimacing at the loud squeak the stairs made underneath the light ninja's weight. Shun tried the doorbell and shifted back arms crossed to see if anyone would answer it.

A grumble is heard before the door opens up, a man with dirty blonde hair and dark gray eyes glare at Shun. "What do you want." The man's breath reeked of booze, and he smelled like he hadn't even bothered to take a shower in months, his eyes were bloodshot as they narrow a bit

Shun flinched at the sight of the man, he glanced back at Masquerade who had a grimace on his face, and Dan who looked a little shocked. Heaving a sigh trying not to cringe at the rancid stench coming off the man, he forced out, "We're looking for a kid named 'Neo'?" He asked, silently promising to kill Masquerade slowly if he'd given them the wrong address.

The man's eyes narrow. "I don't know any brats with that idiotic name." His lip curls slightly, with somewhat yellowed teeth being able to be seen.

Masquerade sighed pressing a hand to his temple, "What about a Nathan?" He asked loud enough for the man to hear.

The man glares a bit. "Oh you mean that little bastard of a freeloader." He hisses out. "Give me a few minutes.." The door slams shut.. And everything was quiet until loud yelling is heard from within the house, and a few short screams before it goes quiet. Shun and Dan exchange horrified expressions, Dan looking like he wants to bolt into the house, while Masquerade simply covers his eyes and shakes his head. A few moments later the door opens up, a kid with dyed hair and mismatched eyes looks at them tiredly. He looked worse for wear, his bottom lip looked swollen along with a black eye and his shirt had looked like it had seen better days with how torn it was. "Hello…?" the kid says this softly, his voice sounded tired as he looks at the three people with uncertainty in his eyes.

"You want to come with us for a bit?" Masquerade asked, jerking his head away from the house.

Shun frowned at Masquerade, "Now don't you even think-" Masquerade silenced him with a vicious glare. Shun scowled but relented looking at the kid before them.

The kid backs up a bit "U-Um.. I.. I'm busy…" The kid stutters a bit as he says this, his eyes darting to the ground.

Masquerade went up to the kid, and leaned closer to him, "How long till the bastard's out?" He asked.

"u-Um.. He.. He doesn't go anywhere…" He mumbles this, shivering a bit at the closeness of the other blond.

Masquerade rolls his eyes, "He's drunk of course he's not, how long till he's _unconscious_."

"I...I don't know…"

Masquerade sighs, "Pick your poison then, deal with him now while he's awake and irate or hope he passes out soon and you come back when he's still out." The blond said.

He shivers a bit and briefly glances up at him.. "I.. I should really go back inside…" Neo was obviously trying to get away from him.

Masquerade rolled his eyes, "Then I guess you don't want him back," He said holding up Mephititous keeping the bakugan shut between his fingers.

Neo's eyes immediately lock onto the darkus bakugan before he backs up a bit and closes the door in Masky's face, bolting to his room.

Dan's eyes widened, "Are we seriously going to let him back in there?" He hissed to Shun and Masquerade.

Shun grimaced, and Masquerade's expression was stony and closed off.

And yet again a few yells were heard and then the tell tale sound of glass being shattered against a wall before the door opens up again with Neo walking out- a slight limp to his steps as he puts on his book bag he had grabbed and softly mumbles "Where are we heading out to…?" his eyes locked onto the ground.

"Away from here," Masquerade said flatly, "By the way take your bakugan back, I sure as hell don't want him," He said tossing Mephititous towards Neo before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the park. Dan just blinked between Neo and Masquerade, he opened his mouth to say something, but Masquerade shook his head glancing back at the house. Dan's mouth snapped shut and he cast wary glances at the decrepit house, before following after Masquerade.

The boy had caught the bakugan and stared at it, he looked a bit like he was on the brink of tears as he stared at the bakugan before he looks up and softly mumbles "Thank you…"

"Thank me after we get the fuck away from this place," Masquerade grumbles eyes narrowed.

"For once I agree," Shun muttered shooting a glare at the building curling his lip, before trailing after the group occasionally shooting suspicious glances back at the building.

/-/

Once they reached the park Shun selected a spot near a tree for the four to gather.

Dan was the first to burst out, he had been struggling to keep from exploding the whole time they walked, so once they stopped walking he whipped around to face Neo. "How the hell can you live with that asshole?!" He exploded, throwing his hands in the air. "That guy should like be in jail for abusing you! Right?" He turned to Shun and Masquerade.

Shun nodded, "If you'd like I could kill him," He offered to Neo.

The response made Dan and Masquerade whip around to gape at him.

"Whoa! Uh, I don't know if I'd go that far," Dan said weakly edging back a bit from Shun. While Masquerade edged away from Shun as well though he moved a bit further away from him.

Neo gulps a bit and continues to look away from them, too scared to even talk to them since they were after all, strangers.

"Uh hello?" Dan asked frowning when Neo didn't answer.

"Hmm, it would seem he's afraid of you idiots and not just me," Masquerade noted, taking off the hood exposing his spiky blond hair. "I figured he was just afraid of me since I banished his bakugan to the Doom Dimension,"

At this, Neo freezes up, paling as he then realizes that…. The kid who had given back his best friend…. Was the same bastard who took him away in the first place, and at this moment a snake like hiss was heard from his pocket that had startled the poor kid into jumping a bit before he pulls out a darkus bakugan, and stares a bit at it.

"Oh cool, that's a darkus Serpenoid! This is my partner Pyrus Drago!" Dan said nudging Masquerade aside, showing Neo his pyrus Dragonoid.

Neo looks up at Dan warily before looking at the bakugan

Drago nods to Neo, "Hello Neo, your partner Mephititous… spoke fondly of you…" He says slowly. "Among other things…" He muttered shuddering.

Neo gulps a bit before softly saying "I'm sorry anything he may have said or done… He's.. a handful.."

"That's an understatement," Masquerade grumbled crossing his arms leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"But.. he's a really cool guy if you get past his….. Personality issues…" Neo mumbles before he reaches in his pocket again and pulls out another bakugan who immediately opens up and looks up at Neo with what probably was a questioning look- said bakugan was none other than Masky's partner.. Who had actually gotten quite comfortable with the kid over the last day or so after finding out what the kid had to deal with all the time.

Hydranoid turned to look at what the hubbub was all about, and he jumped when saw his master. "Master!" He cried jumping off Neo's hand and floating towards Masquerade who held out his hand for him to land on. "I missed you,"

Masquerade smirked, "It's good to have you back Hydranoid," He said. "Nothing beats having you around,"

Hydranoid lifted his head, "I am happy to be back Master! And ready to take down our enemies, just say the word!"

Drago snarled, "Now hold on! It's thanks to us you're all reuniting in the first place!" He said flying by the two.

"So it's thanks to you that this mess happened?! I should rip out your heart for that!" Hydranoid snarled. "You foolish Dragonoid!"

"You're one to talk! Naga's slave!" Drago retorted.

"I'd rather be a slave to Naga, than a human pet!" Hydranoid snapped jumping off Masquerade's hand to face Drago.

Drago snarled, "Why you! Come here!" He said flying at Hydranoid.

As the two bakugan argue- with Drago flinging himself at Hydranoid, Neo steps in and actually grabs both bakugan "Stop fighting like kids… you two are both bakugan and stuff…. Sure you might be on different sides but you all come from the same place right…? I know you're both different but.. Fighting over something like this is.. Kinda dumb…" Neo says this somewhat softly as he looks at the two bakugan in his hands.

Mephititous had been silent during all of this, not wanting to speak up due to everything that was happening- which shouldn't be even happening so soon.

Drago scoffed, "You should tell that to those two," He gestured to Dan and Masquerade, "They wouldn't _stop bickering_ ," He grumbled.

Masquerade scoffed, "Considering your display, you can't really talk,"

"Your bakugan was just as bad!" Dan retorted.

Masquerade waves his hand. "Ah but yours attacked first," He said smirking.

Dan rolled his eyes stepping towards the blond jabbing a finger at him, "Yeah but your bakugan goaded him into it,"

"My bakugan and I were enjoying a joyous reunion when yours so rudely cut in," Masquerade retorted. "So you'll find that it was Drago who started it,"

Dan glared at him, "Yeah real joyous, you didn't even say you missed him,"

"Sorry my reunion doesn't follow your idea of a classic reunion!" Masquerade shot back taking a step towards Dan.

"You could show you care at least!" Dan said stepping forwards getting in Masquerade's face, the blond boy glaring at him.

Shun frowned at the two raising an eyebrow before glancing at Neo who has a weird look on his face.

Neo looks between the brunette and the blond before blankly saying "I ship it." before he steps beside the two boys. "Stop fighting.." He mumbles this looking at them both. The two boys ignored him and continued their bickering. He let out a sigh and decided to take the meaning of 'kiss and make up' to a new level as he silently puts Drago and Hydranoid in his pockets.. Then placing his hands behind Dan and Masquerade's heads, he gently (yet forcefully) pushes them a bit.. This resulted in the two boys kissing in mid sentence. In which Neo quickly backs up as the two stood there frozen.

Shun blinks as he stares at the scene, blinking again before slowly turning to look at Neo who was slightly blushing a bit in embarrassment "...at least you got them to shut up." Shun says this rather bluntly before looking back at the two boys.

It takes a few seconds, for the two to regain themselves, as Masquerade quickly pushes away from Dan and glares at Neo.

"Now I see where your bastard Hydra got that crap from!" Masquerade grumbled his face flushed. "Stop trying to force me into a relationship I don't want damn it!" He said turning away and folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah!" Dan added after a beat glancing away from Masquerade.

Neo blushes a bit before mumbling that he got it from Mephy and nt Mephy getting it from him- and at this moment the darkus bakugan finally speaks up in a off key sing song voice " _I kissed a boy and I liked it~"_

Masquerade glared at Mephititous then he sighed, "Well I suppose we were _getting_ off track," He muttered crossing his arms, "Anyways, as you may not know this is Dan Kuso, and that's Shun Kazami," Masquerade said gesturing to the two brawlers.

"Hi," Dan said smiling at Neo and lifting his hand in a wave.

Neo seems to blush a bit more and manages a smile (I feel like it could melt Masky;s ice cold heart bc of it. *laughs* more like melt anyones heart)

Dan frowned, "But back on track, why the heck are you living with that asshole?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips tilting his head, "Surely you could just leave?"

Neo bites his lower lip at this frowning a bit now.. "He's my dad though… I.. I can't just.. Up and leave.." He mumbles this softly yet again averting his eyes.

Masquerade frowned, "Being your dad doesn't mean shit," He said flatly, "So he was part of what made you so what? Now if you said you just wanted to avoid the system I'd understand," He crossed his arms.

"The system?" Dan asked looking at Masquerade eyebrows furrowed.

Masquerade sighs, "Yes, the Child Protection System, or whatever the fuck it's actually called I stopped giving a fuck. It's pretty much a lottery on who they dump a kid on, who gets to keep the 'meal ticket' until it becomes too inconvenient for them and you're shipped to the next person willing to house a kid for cash. Sometimes you get assholes like his father," He said nodding to Neo, "Sometimes you get decent people who keep you till they get kids of their own, other times they just ignore you and let you starve. You rarely get someone who wants to give a damn about you." Masquerade said his tone flat

Neo winces a bit at what the blonde says, gulping a bit as he locks his eyes wit the ground, hoping they'd forget that he was even there.

"He could stay with Marucho!" Dan cut in red eyes lighting up, "Marucho's super generous, I'm sure if we asked he'd let Neo stay with him."

"Until he's 18?" Masquerade asked, "It's one thing to have a couple of kids over for a few months, even a year maybe but I doubt they'd keep him that long."

"I-It's okay.. You don't have t do anything….. You barely know me… and I- I don't wanna be a burden to people who don't even know me! I'll be fine" Neo stutters as he looks up at the two boys.

"No way!" Dan says turning to Neo and grabs him gently by the shoulder, "I can't stand by and let you go back there after seeing what that jerk did to you! We might not know each other, but I won't let that stand!"

"B-But… Dad's all I have…" Neo says this softly, looking away.

"What about your bakugan?" Drago asked.

"Yeah.. but… they can't always stay here on earth…. I know there's gonna be a day where they go back…."

"What about Oserian's place?!" Dan said suddenly snapping his fingers, "She had like a whole freaking castle," He said lifting his hands high above his head to denote how big it was. "Maybe if we asked she'd let you stay!" He said.

Drago made a 'hmm' sound, "But Dan, that's the Doom Dimension,"

"Then we put Vestroia back together and he can live with his bakugan there!" Dan said jumping up and down. "He can stay with Marucho while we take care of that!"

Shun was rather confused at this- more or less, but he hums a bit "I don't think Marucho couldn't even do that… and I doubt they'd have food that humans can eat in Vestroia… along with water… I doubt they have drinkable water either…"

Dan scraped his foot against the ground, "But there has to be _something_ we can do, we could ask the others! Alice is super smart she might have an idea, or Marucho!"

"I-Im fine with just staying where I am…. I mean it… I.. I don't mind anything that goes on at home.. I'm used to it anyways…. So do-don't worry about something so pointless okay…?" Neo says this softly, yet again looking at the dirt.

Dan frowned, "But that's just it _Neo_ you shouldn't have to be _used_ to it, no kid should feel like that."

At Dan's words Masquerade looked down a scowl on his face before lifting his head, "Leave it Dan, he's already given up. There's no point in trying to help him,"

Dan whirled around to look at him. "No! He needs help and I'm not going to let him go back to just get beaten up by his own father!"

It had nearly been an hour since Neo had left home, or at least that's what he noticed when he looked at his bakupod, Neo looks up at them. "I.. I should head home…"

Dan gritted his teeth turning back to Neo, "Neo, come on you know you don't deserve that! You shouldn't have to go back there to deal with that crap!"

Masquerade's eyes narrowed, "Why do you care Dan?" He asked, "Stop trying to be the hero, it's like I told you life _sucks_ , you can't understand since your life's so damn _perfect_."

Dan turned to him, "But," His eyebrows furrowed, "I don't want him to get hurt,"

Masquerade's blue eyes blazed with anger as he clenched his fists, "Well _too fucking bad_ everyone gets hurt idiot, you can't _protect_ everyone, get used to it."

Dan frowned, "You didn't want him to suffer either!"

"I thought he at least had the guts to recognize his father is an ass, and not deserving of any of his fucking loyalty!"

As the two boys argue, Neo had began to back away from the small group before he turned away and began to walk (limp) away from them, keen on heading home before his dad could get any more reasons why he shouldn't bother eating anything.

"Wait Neo!" Dan called after him, desperately.

"Give it up Kuso, he's a coward who's given up," Masquerade said scowling after NEo.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Dan asked Masquerade.

Masquerade glared at him, "Maybe it's because I'm sick of you thinking you can fix things. Coming from your perfect fucking life with perfect parents, all you brawlers. You all had someone who didn't just keep you around when it was _convenient_ for them."

Dan frowned, "I didn't know I just want to help,"

"Well too bad, he should figure out to help himself, and get the fuck away from the asshole," Masquerade snapped.

"Is that what you did?" Dan asked softly. "Did your mother…"

Silence met his words, then Masquerade gave a laugh, a dark harsh sound. "Oh no, my parents weren't around to do that. That pleasure was reserved for the strangers who lined their pockets by keeping me around."

Dan's eyes widened, "What, what do you-?"

"Wow, you're thick," Masquerade said glaring at Dan, "You _really_ can't put it together?" He scoffed.

Dan blinked, eyebrows furrowing. "I'm sorry if this brought up bad memories,"

Masquerade snorted, "Oh no, it's just lucky that Neo, got to have someone who gave a damn about him for no friggin reason other than he's a goody goody who wants to play hero," He glared at Dan, "Well guess what?! You can play your little games all you want, Kuso it won't change anything, anything that _matters_ at least," Masquerade said turning away.

"Masquerade!" Dan cried reaching out to grab his arm, but Masquerade snatched it away.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Dan." Masquerade growled as he walked away, leaving Dan standing there wide eyed and lost.

Shun had watched the scene play out between Dan and Masquerade a frown on his face. He went up to Dan and nudged him getting his attention, "Catch up with Masquerade… I'm going to follow Neo to see how bad it is…" Shun mumbles this before he easily disappears, following Neo in the shadows.

A/N:

Jet: And I hath made it to the bottom A/N first. WOO HOO!

Echo: *silently rolls into a corner totally not ready to cry* … I hate digimon tri… It's kicked me in the childhood too much….

Jet: I haven't had time to watch it yet.

Echo: Go do it…. You'll regret it ^w^

Jet: Probably won't, I like the Digimon Kaiser/Emperor. I have way too much of a fondness for bad guys.

Echo: Actually…. I nearly died because he does look REALLY nice in the new style. Like damn.

Jet: Mhmm. Seriously need to write a fanfic of Masquerade meeting the Digimon Emperor. Oh the madness that would ensue. And Dan and Davis just sitting in the background, either terrified, or eating popcorn betting on which villain's gonna take the other out first XP.

Echo: I thought you were gonna say porn for a second because yuuupp! *Innocent laugh*

Jet: *grabs chin thoughtfully* That would probably be hot... Except I really like Daiken and DanxMasquerade. You know if I could have all that and one sex scene between the two villains, I would probably die very happy.

Echo: *rolls in laughter* I know what to write next year for your birthday or something then! *evil cackling*

Jet: *chuckles* Anyways, let's move onto the review responses. We got two WONDERFUL reviews this time!

Echo: Really? I was just trying to check but my PC is being unbearably slow! *puffs*

TwinklingStar648 chapter 5 . Apr 14

Yay, another new chapter. Thank you very much :)).

Anyway, let's move on to my thoughts about this chapter.

Really!? Masquerade hasn't eaten anything for day? How can Naga gave Masquerade such a large mansion to live but no food to eat? And I remember it has a kitchen (it's probably where Oserian got the chloroform). It's hard to imagine a kitchen with nothing to eat. Naga is such a pervert.

And then Masky's mother is mentioned. I'm kinda curious about that. What did she do to him? Why doesn't Masquerade want to talk about her?

And Mephititous, why do you have to strive to escape? Didn't Dan plan to take you back to your master as soon as he could? You are wasting your time.

And the darkus bakugan decided to speak again, though his words were kinda acrid. If the truth is said, Mephititous really knows how to get a rise out of Masquerade. The blond's reaction is quite OOC, though. But it doesn't matter.

"The only reason I can think of for you to want to use duct tape on me would be if you want to have your way with me"

So you notice that too, Masquerade. But what you are doing only arouses him. I don't see the reason why you haven't yet fleed away. You aren't tied. You can do whatever you want. Admit it, Masquerade, you want Dan to do things to you.

Do Dan and Masquerade need to be that shock when their lips collide? This isn't the first time they kiss in this story. Come on, they don't need to stay lip lock either. Drago is watching.

And Dan, do you need to go to bed with Masquerade right after kissing him? That's shamelessly, boy.

"I'll duct tape you to the bed and not let you up until you've apologized to Drago!"

In fact, it's like Dan only care about duct tapping the blond, the other part is meaningless.

"Let's just duct tape Mephititous and go to bed."

Unbelievable! I thought Masquerade said Dan was not in his league and stated that he didn't have any feeling toward him. Then suddenly, Masquerade wants to sleep with Dan. How amazing!

Finally, Dan confesses to Masquerade, but the blond seems to be indifferent. There is no need to hide your love, Masquerade. You like Dan to. It's so obvious.

Oh, Masquerade cries, doesn't he? Poor him. It looks like he has a painful past. Without the mask, Masquerade is much softer...

Mephititous starts to care about Masquerade now (and it looks like he has already forgotten Oserian). He is also different from the first time he appeared. But again, it doesn't matter.

God knows how long the night is. Finally, they decide to go to sleep. And what!? Masquerade suggests Dan to sleep with him on the bed and even embraces the brunette. He is quite submissive this time. Still couldn't see the reason why Dan hasn't pinned Masquerade down and 'take care' of the blond after striping him. Masquerade won't oppose that, will he?

Finally, this is the end of this sappy comment. Hope that you two will update soon :)).

Review Responses:

Crystal - Well… you know what they say, 'DeNile' is more than a river XP Masky just can't admit his feelings XP.

Echo: *eyesmiles innocently and takes a deep breath* _I won't say I'm in loooooovvvveeeee~_

Jet: Welp, they kissed in the shade of a nice tree :D and well here's Shun, the others are off doing… whatever it is they do. And we'll get to that XP.

Echo: Wait what? *doesn't remember it* .. WELL- Wait never mind. I remember XD *laughs sheepishly* .. .. Heh… Heh… hehehehehheheh *evil snickers* Gotta love Neo….

Jet: As for Naga, well that's still up in the air. We _might_ take him down actually, it's looking like he'll play a more _minor_ role in this story at the moment.

Echo: *silently rolls away and comes back with a poster of Naga that says COMING SOON? * Such a tiny.. Tiny… little role. *snickers* .. *rolls around for no reason*

Jet: Yeah might end up switching him with Drago actually, we chose the characters at the beginning and I thought he'd have a role, but it looks like that didn't happen. *shrugs* As for when we'll finish, do you mean the next chapter? No clue. In general? Also no clue and, we need to plan things out for the ending.

Echo: Maybe within a month we'll have the next chapter out XD

Jet: Maybe.

Echo: *whispers* more like hopefully

Jet: NEXT REVIEW!

TwinklingStar648 - HOLY LONG REVIEW! HAIL THE LONG REVIEW!

Echo: *stares at TwinklingStar648* … I dun like it when people manage to out wind me in reviewsss *puffs up*

Jet: Echo, we _hail_ the long reviews, it's so we can convince them to give more. HAIL THE LONG REVIEW!

Echo: *pouts more* but.. I dun like people beating me at reviewssss

Jet: Then write longer reviews. Now HAIL IT! XD

Echo: …. *refuses to and puffs up*... Im a scary puffer fish….. I will puffer you up.

Jet: *headdesks* Okay fine, let's move onto the content of the review. You know besides how gloriously long it was…. That's what she said XP

Echo: I gotta say though the sarcasm in it.. Was beautiful… 9 outta ten for your effort.

Jet: Yup.

Echo: … I think I'll look forward for more reviews from ya. Because if there's one thing I love.. Its sarcasm. And when people reply back to my sarcasm with their own

Jet: I just loved it all the comments about things happening. Also if you've read my other stories, (Namely 'Just a Dream') submissive Masky is best Masky! XP

Echo: …*is deadsilent as I stare at something* ….

Jet: What is it?

Echo: ….. I'm inspired to kill everyone's hearts

Jet: *raises an eyebrow* How?

Echo: Huehue….. *evil snicker* no spoilers~ *eyesmiles evilly*

Jet: …. Okay, whatever, anyways my favorite bit was: "Still couldn't see the reason why Dan hasn't pinned Masquerade down and 'take care' of the blond after striping him. Masquerade won't oppose that, will he?" XP Oh my friend, I doubt Masky would dislike it at all XP.

Echo: Sweety, thats what handcuffs and gags are for. *waves this off dismissively*

Mephy: and this is why I _love_ Echo

Jet: what was your favorite bit in it Echo?

Echo: The sarcasm. And mainly everything in it.

Jet: Here here. Anyways that's the end of our review responses for this chapter. No guarantees when the next chapter will be going up. But hopefully we'll get to it… soon enough. But until then, I'll see you guys in the next update :D

Echo: Byebye little ducklings…. *waves*


End file.
